You're my love, my heart and my Fate
by sn0wy.mk21
Summary: Hermione, Neville, Luna and Teddy (Hermione's god son) are the only survivors after the battle at Hogwarts and decided to leave England. They ended up in Forks, Washington and enrolls in a high school thanks to Max (Hermione's older brother)...along the way they meet the Cullens and the pack? What if Hermione finds out she's a wolf's imprint? Rewritten the chapters R/R!
1. Chapter One

**You're my Love, my Heart, and my Fate!**

 **Summary: Hermione, Neville, Luna and Teddy are the only people left alive after the war. England holds too much pain and memories for them so instead they all move to Forks, Washington where her family lives (her older sister Ariel, the twins Elias and Evie, Logan and Zander with their families while Barry & Jay with their families in Tokyo, Japan) who made a name of themselves without any knowledge that their little sister is very much alive…In this story the Cullens and the wolf pack except Sam go to the same school) They enrolled into Forks High where they meet wolf pack and the Cullens became sworn enemies with Bella Swan with her posse. Little did either of them knew well except Luna that Hermione's one of the wolf pack imprint but, which one—(*cough* Seth Clearwater*cough) What happens when they all find all their secrets…including her siblings—who tried to kept her away from the Cullens only because neither of her brothers don't like the Cullens especially Edward Cullen who won't stop reading people's thoughts—it's rather annoying really—What happens when they find out their secret including how she's the youngest sister of Barry, Jay, Zander, Logan, and Ariel's little sister—war heroine in the Wizarding World. And what happens someone special who Hermione, Neville, Luna and Teddy thought was dead show up? Will everyone live happily ever after? Hermione's [19] Neville [18] Luna [17] Teddy [3] Seth [17] everyone else same age.**

 **Author Note: Just to let you guys know there's no Emily and Claire Young, or Kim. Sam, Jared, Quil, Jake, Leah's and Embry's *imprints* are completely different—Sam Uley *imprints* Aries 'Ariel' (OC) (Hermione's older sister), Jared *imprints* Aquarius 'Aqua' (OC) (Ariel's childhood friend who's also a witch), Quil *imprints* Emma (OC) who's also a wolf—so Leah isn't the only girl in the wolf pack *whew* then there's Embry *imprints* Brooklynn 'Brooke' (OC) who's also a wolf—they transferred into a wolf the same year as Leah and Seth did but, didn't know there were other wolf packs in the area but, with the help of Ariel's and Aqua's convincing they eventually got Brooke and Emma to join the pack with them much to everyone's happiness as for Jake and Leah they both *imprinted* on each other—the minute Leah and Jake saw each other *Bam* they imprint and been happy since then.**

 **Chapter One: Goodbye England (Alice Vision)**

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

Luna, Teddy and I been staying with Neville, his grandmother Augusta Longbottom and Andromeda Tonks in one of the properties that was owned in Neville's family living peacefully in small town far east in London with their love ones before they were killed, and had to go underground to hide; they were only the people alive after the war was over although it didn't seem to stop the death eaters from attacking everyone, all muggles, half-bloods, purebloods with their families were killed left and right; screams and horrors from children crying for their parents in agony—it was like you're living in your nightmare only in a war zone watching everything crashing around you.

All of Hermione's friends were killed or slashed from trying to flee the country—everyone that they knew who they consider as family are now dead Harry… Ron… Draco… Blaise…Fred and George along with the rest of our friends and family; it happened so fast that I ended up fleeing away with Neville and Luna to protect Teddy from the raid of death eaters who found our location because of it. We watched from underground hearing the battle that we had to hold back our sobs once Luna put a silent charm around us—we kept a low profile hiding in the hang out underground once it was safe to come out Neville, Luna and I covered the dead bodies of Augusta Longbottom and Andromeda Tonks out of the house so we can bury them property it was the least we can do… despite how it wasn't a pretty sight only Neville and I covered them with a blanket while Luna held Teddy not wanting him to see his grandmother this way.

Once they were covered we made sure most of the death eaters were dead—I made sure of it…so much blood …so we burned them into ashes, grabbed the rest our stuff that wasn't destroyed and fled out of there before anyone can find us… we even tried to look for our friends but, no prevail. I never got a chance to say goodbye to them as we just came from multiply of funerals of our friends and family. The only ones who were alive was just herself, Luna, Neville and her godson Teddy—before that it was Augusta Longbottom and Andromeda Tonks who were with us before they stayed behind telling us to run to protect us… it was a huge sacrifice for everyone but, we didn't really have a choice in the matter. Since we been in hiding underground Hermione was deep into her thoughts trying to think of a place—there was two choices—hide out in her old home Hampstead Garden Suburb in Heathgate in muggle, London not far where Harry's relatives lived…. or flee the country…she thought of fleeing the country but, right now they needed to rest from the chaos that's been happening. I knew we had enough money to flee the country so I had to intermixed with our plans and found a place to live for the time being—which was my old neighborhood—my childhood home that I grew up with. The minute I found out or learned about Harry and Ron's death's—I cried in agony not wanting to believe especially Harry as for Ron—well … let's say he was already dead before anyone found his body under a pile of bricks from the hospital of St. Mungo's so it wasn't a pretty sight every patient they were watching over were all dead… including Neville's parents I can't even imagine how that felt for him.

During the war Harry, Ron and I were on the run, on a mission to look for the horcruxes so we can destroy Voldemort being hunted left and right while the war gotten dangerous I kept my pendant necklace close making me miss my family all over again… and use one on the strongest protections spells around my necklace not wanting to reveal their location under a password that only my family would know or were from not even the death eaters couldn't figure out the spells that I came up. I've always been good with spells especially charm spells that I came up with that was before I grabbed two of my daddy's gun snipers rifle to be exact and shot them on the head without hesitation—you can say it shocked two of my best friends when they asked me how or where I got the gun I just shrugged stated 'I stole it from them who had their own' putting the guns inside my beaded bag they shook their heads knowing not to get into my bad side. After the war ended I went to look for my parents unfortunately I was too late they got into a car crash from a drunk driver that instantly got them killed; it took a lot out of me not to scream in frustration where I continued my journey to look for my family.

Barry my elder brother he was living in New York at the time making a name out of himself I smiled at the memory and apparently he's married with Caitlin with little ones on the way as far as I know they had five children then my other brother Jay—he's married to his high school sweetheart Hayley who I grew fond of they got married right after they graduated from Hogwarts with four kids on their own feeling that pain tug inside my heart hurts to see that I couldn't be there to see my nieces and nephews—last time I checked they moved to Tokyo, Japan—Barry being a police scientist that helps crime-solving which was perfect for my big brother as for Jay he's the head detective in the police force.

Zander and Logan, they're a teacher/coach in a muggle high school in Forks, Washington along with Ariel their sister. Memories from my past came rushing inside my mind from the horrors that happened from the past year—so much has happened and I couldn't help but, miss my own family more than anything the only thing I can hear was Teddy crying missing his grandmother Andromeda; Neville and Luna held each other close into a hug as we all agreed to protect and watch over TEddy teaching him everything we know once he's old enough he'll take over the family name if he wanted too.

Everything was inside my beaded bag deep into my thoughts trying to come with a plan since we been hiding underground for nearly three years—I was left in charge to watch over my famiy. Everyone in the Wizarding World that we knew are now gone… we buried the last members and the two bravest people who protested us when we flee away from the scene; it was hard for me to believe that everyone was gone…if anything happens to Neville…Luna or Teddy… I can never forgive myself…I blinked my tears shaking my head…no… I won't let them…as far as I know… everyone thinks we're dead…starting tomorrow we'll flee the country to start over…

"Mione…" Luna murmured as she kneeled next to me noticing my hallow empty shell expression as I haven't moved my spot over the burials of Augusta Longbottom and Andromeda Tonks as I been silent the entire time deep into my thoughts during the funeral between us "We—we should go…it's starting to get dark,"

 **[no answer] …**

Neville held back his tears kneeling in the other side of myself "Mione please…we should go now before we get caught…" he murmured.

"You're right…" I steadied my breath as I got up feeling numb, crying silently while steadying Teddy into my arms "We should go… it's getting late…Teddy …luv… it's time to stay goodbye to your parents…and your grandmother…we're leaving now…" she murmured as Teddy whimpered waving goodbye his family.

"Bye momma, bye daddy, bye granny," Teddy murmured waving goodbye at their graves as left together with Neville and Luna not far behind nodded silently as they both held me by the arm apparating to the next destination. We left the grounds under our cloaks; it's a good thing that Harry left me his invisible cloak and the map under my care so I extended the cloak a bit bigger for us to hold with a silent charm. We apparated into Muggle, London as I knew the perfect place for us tostay for a few days... that was until a distant memory came through my mind...Andy's last words still haunt me till this day…as if it was only yesterday when we lost Andromeda Tonks and Augusta Longbottom.

"Mya...I need you take this with you as it will take you guys to the hide out ungerground everything we own, the Black's vaults, Potter's vaults, Tonk's, Lupin's, Evan's etc is now all yours," Andromeda murmured as I was about to answer but, was cut off "I know what you're thinking you don't want to leave us or having all that money, everything that we own shouldn't be under yours, Neville's, Luna's and my grandson but, it's already done. Harry took care of everything including myself" she then gave me the emergency port key and passed Teddy to me filling with everything that we needed, shrunk them into my beaded bag "We don't have time to argue Mya so take everyone and leave..." she kissed her grandson Teddy one last time "Teddy I want you to listen to me. I love you so much darling... your parents, your grandson and I love you so much .. but, you need to be brave and be that good boy for me that we love and be with your godmother Mya she'll take caer of you... I love you so much Teddy never forget that luv... never forget that..." she whispered as she gave Augusta a look who nodded at this leading us to the secret door underground heading Teddy whimpered.

"No…No…I won't leave you guys ... you can still come with us Andy… you and Augusta we—we can leave the country… all of us … and start over… I can't just leave you guys behind…. he's your family…" I pleaded at this.

"We're both his family luv… but, I have to protect my grandson …it's our turn now to abandon ship... I have a feeling they're after me because Augusta and I are the last members of the Order of the Phoenix besides you three… and I'm not how I used to be …protect everyone with your life Mya…everything that you all need is all inside your bag promise me," Andromeda murmured giving a stern look but, I begged and pleaded them to come with us so we can flee together but, everything was so fast but, instead of answering she kissed my forehead for the last time "You've been so brave darling but, it's our turn to protect you—" Andromeda cupped my face sadly wiping my tears gently off my cheek "You remind me so much of Lily… I always been fond of her… but, we must do this… even if it cost our entire lives… I know you don't want to leave us behind and abandon ship but, we don't have a choice... I have to protect my grandson I don't want Teddy to live of living a war zone...Remus and Tonks wouldn't want Teddy to die this way in such a young age instead he could have a good childhood where he can live happily so you must take him away from this place, flee the country if you have too bring Neville and Luna with you so you can be happy and move on promise me you'll raise Teddy with a happy childhood like I know you would…" she whispered.

"I promise," I held back into a sob "I promise Andy I'll take Teddy raise him and protect him with my life…I can't lose you and Augusta... I already lost Harry, Ron with our friends... why does it have it be you guys..." I told her.

"I know luv, now go before the wards get weak go my loves and don't look back Mya," Andromeda and Augusta cried out the minute we touched the port key we got away before the death eaters can catch us with a silent 'pop' away from the scene. We stayed underground seeing the battle between them. That was the last words of Andromeda Tonks before we flee away from the scene…we both cried out to the last of our family who battled and being so brave they got killed but, they took 50 death eaters with them.

Neville and Luna grabbed me while I steadied Teddy into his baby pouch as we all apparate away from the scene. I knew once we flee we needed to grab everything; Andromeda told me that she put everything inside my beaded bag with enough money to last us a long, long time including Teddy's inheritance once he gets older.

"Mia are you alright?" Luna asked turning to me as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Y-Yeah—" I cleared my throat steadying Teddy into his baby pouch who was soundly asleep "Just… just some memories…" I whispered leaving her to nod at this. Once we settled down to get something to eat—we ordered blueberry muffins, fish & chips, and Sobe Life Water Pomegranate soft drink for the time being. It didn't take very long until the waiter served our food. It was a small café restaurant—and knew that we're not far where I used to live. Once we were done I paid the bill and we left for the night; I looked at the sky it was beginning to get dark so we rushed to the ally, held each other close and apparated away the scene where a distant memory of Andy's last words still haunts me till this day came through my mind…shaking my head as it was not the time to think that. I cleared my throat recognizing my old neighborhood "We're here…" I murmured. Neville and Luna blinked their eyes owlish looking at the empty neighborhood in confusion.

"Mione where are we?" Neville asked confused by the place.

"This is where I grew up come on let's get inside," I murmured as I opened the door of my childhood home where everything was bare—it was under my name so it was already protected as it were—most of the pictures that used to be were inside my beaded bag with everything else in it "I figured we can stay here for the night or two before we leave to our destination journey since no one in the neighborhood lives here anymore so it's completely abandoned…. let me just set up extra beds for us in my bedroom and we can think of a plan in the morning," she explained.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

Luna and Neville followed Hermione inside her childhood; they can both tell it's abandon from the neighborhood but, neither of them expected this especially Neville being a pureblood he was used to it living in a huge house but, Hermione living in the muggle world he was surprised; it may look small in the front but, inside it was a two-story house with a stairway up to the attic "Bloody hell," Neville hoarse looking around the house reminding him of his old manor back home but, in muggle form "This… this is where you live Mione?" he asked.

Hermione paused turning on the lights with a slow nod "Yes, it may look like a regular house on the outside but, inside it's pretty huge… my family are rich not like Draco, Harry or yours but, as muggles my parents owned a few dentistry…their doctors that take care of teeth so…we're well off for a few years" she drifted off as she gestured her friends to follow her upstairs. Neville and Luna followed not far behind noticing there was at least—10 bedrooms—5 bedrooms on the top floor and the other 5 bedrooms in the bottom floor with a huge kitchen, living room, dining room, family room, an office, a small library and a playroom. That's when they reached upstairs in front of an old bedroom which they assumed was Hermione's old bedroom. When they entered inside Neville jaw dropped so dumbstruck by the number of books.

"Is this all yours the books I mean?" Luna asked.

Hermione flushed "Yes, I have a bit of a habit to collect a lot of books that I extended an extra room and turned into a library a quiet room for me to read," she murmured.

"Blimey Mione I knew you love books but, this is like a huge collection of books here… does Harry and Ron know about this?" Neville asked.

"About my collection of books of course, living here in a huge house no…they never really went to my house… to be honest so," Hermione murmured with a shrug causing Neville and Luna quiet following her by giving them a small tour around the house "Anyway this place is safe for us to stay for the time being come on I'm going to show you guys where everything is," she drifted off heading upstairs with them following Luna looked down at Teddy who was soundly asleep leaning his head against Hermione's shoulder with a soft sad look "Poor Teddy...after losing his parents in the war and now his grandmother you would think he get a break around here… but, we'll make sure he gets the best childhood ever I'll make sure of it," she explained in whisper tones kissing his forehead, passing him to Luna to hold him gently while she sets up her old crib with her free hand, waving her wand with a swish and her crib was now fixed then put some pillows around him with a blanket secured as he held onto his wolf stuff animal that looked exactly like his father in his werewolf form except in brown. Hermione handcrafted this stuff animal right after he was born and he's been carrying it around since it's his favorite toy stuff animal to sleep with especially in bedtime.

"It does look cozy," Neville answered looking down at Teddy "A-are you sure we're completely safe here… and what happen to the other neighbors?" he asked.

"I'm positive no one knows about this place and the neighbors who used to live here—I send everyone I grew up away to a different location. I didn't want either of my neighbors to get hurt during the war so I had to do one of the powerful erase memories charm around everyone it took a huge toll out of me but, I managed to save them before it got dangerous as far as I the death eaters would've come here first thing and killed everyone," Hermione drifted off with a distant memory closing the blinds adding the extra beds inside her bedroom and enlarge the room to fit everyone "Any who you can change through the bathrooms across the hall here while I used my bathroom through here," she explained directing the bathrooms as they took turns to change into their pajamas.

"Thanks, Mione," Neville and Luna answered. Once Hermione was done changing she was about to settle for bed until Teddy her godson started to sir in his sleep blinking his eyes owlish scanning around in his new surroundings titling his head curious and confuse looking at me with sad looks.

"What's the matter Teddy bear?" Hermione asked him gently.

"Momma Min'nie," Teddy murmured nuzzling her neck as she felt her mother instincts coming in and gently steadied him patting him on the back "Where are we?" he murmured.

"We are at my house," Hermione murmured hearing him whimpering holding her close "Shh I know sweetheart I know I'm here with your auntie Lulu and uncle Neville. We're here for you baby," she assured him looking around her bedroom it was a bit bigger than she realized "I know it's not the same Teddy but, I bet your papa Harry—" she stopp mid-sentence blinking her tears by wiping them quickly not wanting Teddy to worry despite everything in the wizarding world claiming everyone who fought in the war are dead in the scene with Mrs. Longbottom and Andromeda Tonks—they been in hiding underground keeping a low profile over a year with no contact on the outside world until it was safe to come out shakng out of her thoughts as it was not the time "If your papa Harry was here he would've made sure you'd be safe don't you think?" she explained as he whimpered over his godfather he was both fond with his godparents.

"Papa Hawrry" Teddy sadly says.

"Shhh it's going to be okay Teddy," Hermione whispered blinking her tears with a sad smile "Why don't I sing you a bedtime song like my sister used to do with me when I was about your age would you like that Teddy?" she asked; she felt him nod as she started playing a song from her mini iPad that her brother Tristan bought her a few years ago—it was in Christmas which was the last time they last saw each other. I always kept it with me so I had so many photos of my family and friends that I didn't want to erase any of them and pressed play.

"Once upon a December" by Anastasia

Dancing bears,

Painted wings,

Things I almost remember,

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm.

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory…

[Instrumental interlude—Hermione hums, dancing around with Teddy as his eyes starts to doze off into her arms—making small pictures of their loves ones] …

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm.

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory.

Far away, long ago,

Glowing a dim as an ember,

Things my heart

Used to know,

Things it yearns to remember…

And a song

Someone sings….

Once upon a December….

Hermione looked down at her godson who was now soundly asleep resting against her shoulder that left her to smile despite everything Teddy was the only person besides Neville and Luna that got to fight battles for those she cared about "Night my sweet boy," she murmured putting him down inside his crib, his pajamas were a toddler Quidditch jersey of his godfather Harry Potter and covered him with a blanket. Neville was silent leaning against the doorway hearing her singing to Teddy; he felt surprised and realized he doesn't know anything about Hermione's background besides being a muggle.

"I didn't know you can sing," Neville chuckled causing Hermione startled grabbing her wand thinking it's a death eater only to find Neville "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you… I just realized the whole time we've been friends that there's so many things that I don't know about you…" he explained.

"Sweet Godric you scared me Nev," Hermione clutching her chest feeling her heart racing sitting down on her bed "How long were you there for…" she murmured.

"Awhile…I didn't want to disturb you guys when you were singing to Teddy," Neville walked to his own bed that he's sharing with Luna "Why didn't you tell me that you can sing?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged it off "You never asked me," she murmured.

"Oh..." Neville flushed realizing she's right "Well you were really amazing," he explained.

"Thanks… it's one of my hobbies when things get tough… I used to sing with my sister Ariel when we were little…" Hermione drifted off with a childhood memory with her siblings and frowned realizing that she hasn't stayed in touch with her family. After learning what happen to her parents—she felt guilty for not keeping in touch with the rest of her family when she started to become a healer before—everything went to chaos for everyone. The last time she saw either of her siblings was—3 years ago… Ariel her big sister was living in a small town called Forks, Washington along with their brothers Zander and Logan with their families of their own while Barry and Jake are living in Tokyo, Japan who also has families of their own.

"Sister?" Luna softly as she recently joined Neville and Hermione "I didn't know you had a sister Mione," she asked.

Hermione softly her eyes "Yes, I have one sister and four brothers—two younger ones about Teddy's age they should be turning 5 years old soon," she murmured laying her head against the pillow staring at the ceiling where there's glow in the dark stars all over the ceiling—it reminded her about the night sky whenever her family and herself would go camping.

"Really are they wizards and witches like us Mione?" Neville spoke up as he and Luna got into bed comfortably staring at the night sky as it reminded them of Hogwarts when it was pitch dark outside maybe they'll find a place to look at the stars since it's their hobby to see the night sky together.

Hermione smiled softly "Yeah they all went to Hogwarts the same year with Ron's brothers before him…Barry and Jay are the same age as Bill and Charlie—but, they were in different houses. Barry was the only one besides myself who was in Gryffindor then Jay and Zander were in Ravenclaw then my other brother Logan he's in Hufflepuff with Tonks then my older sister Ariel she was in Ravenclaw… "she drifted off with a small smile "Barry and Jay both have families of their own living in Tokyo, Japan…while Zander and Logan… I'm not sure about Ariel but, I'm sure she's gaining a family of her own too…living in a small town in America…the last time I saw them was… Christmas … during our 5th year…it was… before Sirius got killed…" she murmured.

Neville and Luna looked at Hermione tilting their heads calculating "Then …that means that you haven't seen them in over six years…" Neville murmured.

Hermione nodded in silent "That would be correct yes…"

Luna held a soft look in her eyes "I thought you would've found them once the war was over… wouldn't you?" she asked.

Hermione held her breath "As far as I know they don't have a little sister who went through hell and back during the war but, umm—" she held back her tears wiping them quickly "They were too smart for that though… they caught me… before I can obliviated their memories to forget about me… so instead I told them everything it was the only way for them to agree so … Barry and Jay took mum and dad to Australia stayed there for a few years kept an eye on them—while I took Ariel, Zander, Logan with the twins away in America a small town called Forks. It's in Washington…I apparated after I said my goodbyes. It was before it got dangerous…and yes, I did saw them…after what happen to my parents in Australia…I immediately looked for them…I found them at the park one day…and saw how happy they were…so I left this pendant for Barry, Jay, Zander, Logan and Ariel—" she showed her pendant of a Lion based on Gryffindor "For us to communicate you know how I invented a coin for us in the DA—" she drifted off causing them to nod at this "It's kind of like that except this one is based on our houses… the password … was 'I'm solemnly swear I'm up to no good' and to end 'Mischief Magic' I got it from the Marauders—Sirius and Remus told me I can use the password whenever I want and that's what I did…and I haven't contacted them after what happen to—by then we were already in hiding I haven't contacted them since I didn't want to put them into danger again," she expalined as she lowered her eyes down sadly that left everyone quiet.

Luna held Hermione into a hug "That must've been so hard for you to do...I'm sorry Mione…" she murmured looking at the pendant "It's pretty and I bet they were so worried over you," she whispered.

Hermione nodded her head blinking her tears "Yeah…probably… my parents… when I went to Australia to look for them I found out they died in a car crash… from a drunk driver… heading to a cruise…not knowing that they have another daughter…. while my siblings… I couldn't do it… despite how it was so dangerous…" she blinked her eyes wiping her eyes as Neville and Luna crawled over to hug their friend, their sister but, blood "I told them everything that's why we should split up—after I obliviated our parents to Australia Barry and Jay would be the ones to accompany my parents with an undercover name. Henry and Rose Hawkins was my parents undercover names ...by the time they left Zander, Logan and Ariel were left with the twins Elias and Evie—they were only about 8 months old when I accompany them to a small town in America it was the only way to protect them; of course, Zander and Logan protested a lot begging me not to fight in the war and you know me… I couldn't just not help Harry or Ron they needed me… after I told them that it was the only to protect them…it took a lot of convincing for my brothers and my sister to agree with this—after I planned everything out I had to separate them so I haven't seen or heard from them since then," she murmured.

"That's awful I can't imagine how they must feel … when we figure out where to go… we can look for them so you make them believe we're alive... I bet they'd be happy to see you," Luna whispered comforting her.

"I hope so…I really hope so…" Hermione murmured "I'm a bit tired we'll talk in the morning goodnight,"

"Goodnight," Neville and Luna murmured silently agreeing as they bid each other goodnight. Once Hermione turned off the lights after mumbling a silent protection charm around the house, around Teddy just in case her nightmares come again. Everyone started to drift asleep but, unfortunately Hermione couldn't—she couldn't really sleep not really…only because she kept tossing and turning in a middle of a nightmare and let out an ear-piercing scream startled both Neville and Luna that left Neville to tumble down on the floor racing to Hermione's bed trying to wake her up and calm her down for over an hour; Neville pleaded for Hermione to wake up trying to be brave until she finally opened her eyes breathing heavily; they sighed in relief glad that she got up when she did as they both asked her if she was alright with worry looks. She was breathing heavily and got up running her hands through her brown curls.

"Thank Merlin your awake we were starting to get worried Mione?" Luna whispered.

Hermione was breathing heavily and got up running her hands through her brown curls "I'm—I'm sorry …I worried you guys—it felt so real… I felt like I was back in Malfoy Manor again she held me captive against the floor—I thought I wouldn't have that nightmare anymore—it keeps coming back no matter how many times I used the drought sleeping potion—it's not working," she drifted off deep into her thoughts with memories of the war still fresh inside each of their minds; the battle that left me broken, empty and scared. Everyone they cared about were gone, dead from the war at least she wasn't alone she had her two friends Neville and Luna along with her godson Teddy...leaving us the only people who survived in the war—I vowed to myself and promised Andy I'd protect Teddy—if leaving the country is do that then that's what I'm willing to do and took a deep breath and spoke up through the silence "Guys… " she began to say as Neville and Luna both looked at her "I've… I've been thinking … it's been three long years...we been through hell ...we lost everyone we cared about... until we went into hiding ... it was just the six of us... Andromeda, Augusta, Neville, Luna, Teddy and myself...that was until we lost Andy and Augusta... that we had to go into hiding because it was too dangerous, kept a low profile since then... we need to get away from this nightmare and a fresh start ... a clean state for all of us—we need to get away from this place away from England… away from the Wizarding World… away from everything," she explained.

"You want us leave England…" Neville voice was small.

"Yes..." Hermione murmured.

"How are we going to leave when it's too dangerous out there..." Neville protested weakly.

"We can leave right now when it's still dark... I'm not leaving without you guys if that's what your thinking. I would never abandon or leave you guys I'm his godmother... I'm just tired of hiding underground...I know Andy and Augusta left us everything that we're well off especially after the war... there's so much painful memories that reminds me off—" Hermione's eyes drifted off sadly staring at her hands while Neville made a silent 'O' upon his lips knowing what she meant.

"Of Harry and Ron," Luna spoke up with a serious look on her face.

"Yes… exactly I figured if we start fresh somewhere new… where no one knows about us… it would be good for us… especially Teddy—" Hermione drifted off at the crib where Teddy was sleeping soundly "So what do you guys think?" she asked.

Neville looked at his fiancée Luna steading his breath with a smile " I'll do it…we'll leave England… what do you think Luna?"

Luna squeezed his hand with a small smile "I'll go wherever you guys go…starting over sounds wonderful for us Nev besides…it would be a fresh start for us," she murmured nodding in agreement.

"So, we're really doing this," Hermione got up out of bed looking at her friends "We're leaving England for good," she murmured silently listening to her friend's final decision.

"Yes, I believe we are," Luna replied with a smile.

Hermione sighed in relief "I'm glad to hear that Lulu because I have a confession to make," she replied.

"Oh…? And what's that Mione?" Neville asked as they both got up out of bed as well.

Hermione grinned showing her beaded bag "We don't have to pack since our things are already inside my bag, everythign's pack for us since Andromeda and Augusta left us everything so it's ours now...especially Teddy he'll receive his heir inheritance once he's old enough…" she revealed her beaded bag noticing Neville's gawking look while Luna lips twitched with a smile knowing Hermione "The only thing that I need to grab is my parents stuff that's hidden inside their bedroom …" as she revealed their new identifications, id's, change their names etc the only thing they need to do is put a glamour charm as different people when they leave the country "I came prepared in case we do flee the country with Draco's help," she explained.

Neville gaped at the new passports, id's, new names etc "You mean to tell us we could've flee the country with Teddy with or without Luna and I?" he asked raising his eyebrow that Hermione nodded to confirm "How long have you been thinking about leaving in such short notice?" he asked.

"Awhile…even when we were hiding underground it was still dangerous for us to flee the country that's why I waited awhile… and I assumed that Andromeda and your grandmother been preparing for us to flee the country… Draco helped me prepare if either of us didn't survive after the war… and he knows people that can help including myself…" Hermione murmured and shrugged as she hid her smile.

Neville slowly nod at this knowing this position "I remember grams told me if anything were to happen to her and Andromeda that I own everything in the Longbottom vaults she emptied everything in case things were to happen to them told us to run…" he shook his head in amusement knowing his Grams "Leave it to them…to know people…. preparing us if we need to flee the country to start over if we have too…" he murmured causing the girls to giggle as they both got up "Luna and I will get ready which shouldn't be long while you pack the rest of your parent's stuff we'll meet you downstairs in the living room okay," he explained.

"Brilliant," Hermione beamed at this turned to Luna "Lulu grab Teddy and grab the stuff will you while I grab the rest of my family stuff and meet you guys downstairs say half an hour?" she offered causing Neville and Luna to nod in confirm who got ready themselves by splitting up gathering everything while grabbing Teddy out of his crib murmuring soft words to him, shrunk the crib inside her bag then covered Teddy with a blanket waiting for Hermione downstairs. As for Hermione she rushed in her parents room grabbing everything of her family inside the black safe she can find inside her beaded bag that had an undetectable extension charm it held many weapons for protection for herself, Luna, Neville, and Teddy once he's bit older she's going to teach him everything then took a minute that was now bare and kissed the old bedroom one last time by heading downstairs to meet everyone asking them if they're ready to leave while she saw something on the coffee table of a little pamphlet opened it and saw what it was—it was a picture of the small town called Forks in America the same place where her sister and her family were… this is the place….

"What's that Mione?" Luna asked noticing Hermione's reading a pamphlet.

"It's a pamphlet that my parents had … I completely forget about this place…my parents bought a place a few years ago it was a wedding present for my big sister Ariel and her ...fiancee Alex it was before he died... to start over... I wonder…" Hermione drifted off looking at the back seeing her parents signature and everything "Well it's official I know exactly where to go to start fresh for us," she murmured memorizing the pictures inside the pamphlet.

"What do you mean Mione what's official?" Neville asked.

"No time to explain Nev… grab my hand…so we can apparate out of here," Hermione murmured as Neville and Luna both grabbed her arm while steading Teddy inside his baby pouch closely with a 'stuck-me' charm apparating away to their destination.

Neville, however being a bit dizzy steadied himself looking around "Whoa…" he murmured scanning the new area "So, are you going to tell us where we are Mione?" he asked.

"We're in Forks, Washington. Remember how I told you that my two brothers and my sister living here…" Hermione drifted off as Neville and Luna nodded at this "We can start over in this town once everything's settled in, look for my brothers and sister tell them what happen... knowing them their probably thinking we're all dead.." she whispered.

"Oh," Neville murmured realizing what she just said, "They think we're what?!" he cried out in protest causing Luna to giggle at her fiancée kissing him on the cheek as she grabbed the 'Dailey Prophet' claiming that we're all dead causing everyone in silence deep in our thoughts as they headed inside their new home "Is this it?" he asked.

"Yes…once we explain everything it will be fine and this our new home… our fresh start…" Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously "So… what do you guys think?"

Luna smiled with a daze look "It's cozy and very homey, it's perfect for us especially for Teddy," she beamed at this "And I'm sure they'll be realived to see you're alive Mione," she murmured.

"I agree," Neville nodded at this as we sat down on the couch lifting his cup "To us our fresh start."

"Our fresh start," Hermione, Neville and Luna answered clicking our glasses and started our first night together chatting away.

"So, what should we do tomorrow considering it's Sunday?" Neville asked.

"Well I was thinking we can look around town?" I sipped my pumpkin juice steadying Teddy onto my lap "We can take Teddy to the park afterwards after we grocery shopping what do you guys think?" she asked.

"Sounds perfect," Luna beamed "Do you think we can look around town and find the mall Mione?" she perked up.

"Of course, hopefully it's not too crowded when we get there," Hermione murmured nodded at this.

"Brilliant," Luna smiled "And we can buy new clothes for Teddy as well," looking at Teddy eating his mac and cheese being the messy eater that he was.

"Yes, I think that's a great idea Lu," Neville replied.

They bought the house, enrolled into high school called Forks High since they can't go back into Hogwarts due to reminding them of the war; At first Hermione wanted to enroll into LaPush High since it's near their house but, unfortunately,1 they're under construction that left Hermione to blink her eyes owlish, sighed with a pout sadly until one of the staff members suggested to try the other high school—Forks High stating that most of the students from LaPush are now attending there so that's what they did and bid each other goodnight after a long day since it was late after making plans for tomorrow to look around and go job hunting including her family of siblings hoping to get them back into her life.

[Forks, Washington—the Cullen's house] …

The Cullens family were all in the living room including Bella who was cuddling with her boyfriend Edward. They became allies with the Quileute pack a couple of weeks ago before they defeated Victoria and her new-born vampire army… that was before…they learned that Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater *imprinted* on each other and how things got extra tensed between them when we learned to live with it. Jacob however was happy to move on with his life thanks to Leah and verse versa. Alice noticing how Bella started to change demanding to be in every conversation between them—since then the Cullens grew wary towards the girl until suddenly Alice Cullen dropped the vase she was holding. Her mate, Jasper rushed to her side as the whole family knew she was having a vision. Once Alice snapped out of it … you can tell the silence tension in the room … Rosalie her adopted sister was the first one to speak up…

"What did you see Alice?" Rose asked.

"I saw three people two has brunette hair with brown eyes and another Carmel while the other girl has blonde hair with blues eyes with a child that's a boy. It seems that pack is involved somehow, I think one of the pack members is going to imprint her. The day after tomorrow at school but, there's something different about them especially the brunette girl…she seems so sad… distant… her eyes are empty and hollow … like she's been through hell … like in the war…" she explained furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. Edward called the pack over. They were there less than 10 minutes.

"What is it?" Sam the pack leader asked. Alice then explained everything to the pack who seemed stunned and shocked over the news until Paul spoke up between the silence

"But, Alice…." Paul says one of the pack members "You never had any visions of the pack before…?" he asked.

"I know…." Alice nodded at this "Which is why I said there's something different about this girl?" she answered.

"Alice, did you get her name?" Esme asked.

"Yes, her name is Hermione Granger," Alice replied which left Carlisle gasps.

"What is it Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

"I know her … but, that's impossible it can't be the same girl she's supposed to be dead," Carlisle replied rushing the house looking for something while others had confusion on their faces. When he finally pulled out something that looked like a newspaper the pictures were moving. The name on the front said, 'The Dailey Prophet' everyone was in disbelief that the pictures were moving.

"What do you mean she was supposed to be dead Carlisle?" Esme asked. Carlisle showed the paper to Alice.

"Is this the girl in your vision Alice?" Carlisle asked pointing at the girl who was in the middle of a red headed boy and raven-haired boy with a scar on his forehead causing Alice to look at the picture.

"Yes, that's her" Alice gasps in shock.

"Carlisle how do you know her?" Rosalie asked.

Finally, Carlisle sighed and went on to tell the tale of Harry Potter and the Wizarding World explaining how he used to be a wizard before he was turned into a vampire that most people in the wizarding world were purebloods and wasn't prejudice while some were. He finally got to the part of the war, Harry Potter and everyone else death. Then he told them about Hermione Granger's survival they kept saying she's dead but, he had a gut feeling she's alive and those people who are with her are her friends and the child that she's holding is her god son. He even explained what happen to Hermione on how she and her friends are the only people who survived. If vampires could cry, they would. Everyone was so sad by the end of the tale there was complete silence

"So, wait a minute are you saying that one of the wolves is going to imprint on a witch name Hermione while her two friends are together and the only survivors in this magical war including the baby," Emmett spoke up.

"Yes, it would seem so," Carlisle answered.

"Cool?!" Emmett exclaimed leaving everyone to glare at him.

"How is that cool?" Seth snarled everyone in the room were shocked to see Seth react over this seeing he's always the happy teenager "That's horrible,"

Emmett grew quiet "Dude I don't mean to disrespect anyone I just meant… I just… always wanted to meet a magical witch…" he murmured.

"Oh, Emmett what am I going to do with you," Rosalie sighed kissing her husband's Emmett cheek giving him the assurance support from his angel before she spoke up again "That poor girl… having to go through all of that…losing her entire family… her friends…especially that baby…losing his entire family… that's so sad and horrible… I can't even imagine… losing his family in a young age…" she explained surprising everyone in the room. Usually Rosalie was a cruel heartless bitch. But, everyone in the house knew that she would take an instant connection with this girl because they both went through the same similar pain.

"How are we going to meet her and her friends with their child without scaring them," Jasper asked. Jasper would also have a connection with the girl and her friends because they been in wars.

"At school after tomorrow," Alice answered, with that wolf pack left and the night went on as planned.

 **~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

 **Well that's the end of the chapter. I'm so sorry that I made you guys wait so long. I decided to change a few things and decided to rewrite the story all over again. So hopefully you guys enjoy.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Ariel's Emotional Distress!**

The next day in mid-morning Hermione groaned from the sunlight from her window still blinking her eyes realizing she wasn't in her bedroom in England anymore she furrowed her eyes all confuse.

 _'Wher—where am I?'_ Hermione furrowed her eyebrows realizing that she was in a small town called Forks in America nodding to herself _'Oh that's right…Neville, Luna, Teddy and I decided to flee the country, leave England and start fresh…'_ she sighed tiredly _'It's a good thing it's Sunday or else we would've made a bad expression on our first day of school…'_ she thought to herself and got out of bed. Hermione looked around noticing that her two friends were sound asleep in their bedroom while her godson/adopted son Teddy was stirring in his sleep whimpering that she rushed over to check on him.

"Shh it's okay sweetheart momma Mia is here shhh it's okay baby boy," Hermione quietly tries to calm down her son as he however blinks his eyes from crying "There, there why don't we head downstairs make some breakfast and—" she paused to look at the time it was now 9:45 in the morning "Hmm—we woke up not too late for breakfast? Let's make some breakfast for everyone Teddy," she offered.

Teddy whimpered "Ok'ey momma," he sniffed nuzzling his now godmother/adopted mum neck.

"You're such a sweet boy Teddy bear," Hermione murmured smiling at her godson as they headed downstairs.

"Momma?" Teddy murmured looking around not familiar to the place "Wh—whure are we?"

"We're now in Forks, Washington that's all the way in America—we're not in England anymore Teddy?" Hermione answered.

Teddy grew quiet "Why?"

"Because we decided to start fresh and it's in a muggle town so we can start over from everything. No one knows that we're witches and wizards here. The only people who does is just my brothers Zander and Logan your uncles," Hermione murmured.

"Un'cles I got un'cles?" Teddy asked titling his head curiously.

Hermione smiled fondly and tapped him on the nose "Yes, that's right. I have four older brothers and one older sister being your auntie and two youngest siblings about your age. You'll love them Teddy they're really nice," she murmured.

"Oh…"

"Do you not like this place Teddy?"

Teddy looked around the house "I don't know, I never been hure before?" he softly says.

"Me either… but, you want to know a secret,"

"Ok'ey?"

"I was here a few years ago, you were still in your mummy's tummy at the time but, this place was the last time I saw my sister Ariel about six years ago—she's taking care of Elias and Evie the twins—our youngest siblings. They don't know I'm alive yet,"

Teddy widen his eyes in awe "R'eally? How come momma? — "then he grew quiet again "Even your mommy and daddy?"

Hermione sighed tiredly "The last time I saw my parents… was in my 5th year— in Christmas…I oblivated my parents to keep them safe… and protected them…when the war ended... I immediately looked for them only to find out they got killed from a car crash so they're in heaven watching over us with your parents, your grandmother, and Augusta including the rest of our friends and family—" she drifted off with a distant memory came through her mind "As for my brothers Barry, Jay, Zander and Logan along with Ariel, Elias and Evie they were only 8 months old since I saw them in my 5th year in Christmas…that was six years ago… I had to send everyone away to protect them Teddy as they have families of their own…the only clue I gave them was this necklace that was about three years ago when things started to cool down in England—" she murmured showing Teddy her pendant of a Lion based on her house in Gryffindor "I told them that I was okay—despite how dangerous it was with the death eaters fleeing away left to right… I didn't want to risk putting them in danger again… I also left this journal and left a message that I'll see them soon… I never got a chance to tell them that I'm alive after what happen to nana Andy and nana Augusta a year ago they probably think we're dead," she whispered.

Teddy grew sad and hugged Hermione "I sw'rry momma," he murmured.

"It's not your fault sweetheart," Hermione smiled as she sat down Teddy in his high chair once she prepared lunch looking around the fridge "We need to go grocery shopping since we don't have much food—" she murmured tutted to herself "The only thing that I can make are just sandwiches," she explained setting slices of wheat bread, cheese, and ham, then the other pile was PB&J peanut butter and jelly "What do you want me to make you Teddy PB&J or ham and cheese sandwich?"

Teddy perked up "PB&J?!" he cried out happily causing Hermione to giggle.

"Alright PB&J sandwich coming right up," Hermione answered. She sighed spreading the strawberry jam first then peanut butter on the other making small slices so it would be easier for Teddy to eat "Here you go Teddy bear," she quickly added.

"Tha'nk you momma," Teddy beamed munching his sandwich "Yummy"

Hermione giggled kissing his forehead making herself a sandwich as well _'If only Harry was here he would've want a grill cheese sandwich too,'_ she grew sad over her best friend; she didn't believe he's dead though—she knew he's out there…. somewhere—but, don't know where yet so for now she's going to make the best of it and raise Teddy so he can have a fun childhood with the help of Neville and Luna of course. A few minutes later Neville and Luna went downstairs to greet Hermione and Teddy.

"Morning," Neville yawned and patted Teddy on the head "Morning kiddo," he fondly ruffled his hair causing Teddy to giggle then looked at the clock widen his eyes in horror as it was now 10:00 a.m. "Blimey is that the time?" he cried out in protest.

Hermione nodded "Yes, we overslept Nev. Good thing it's Sunday since our first day doesn't start till tomorrow," she answered.

Luna nodded "That's good we wouldn't want to make a bad impression," she sat down on the table noticing that Hermione was cooking lunch "What are you making Mione?" she asked.

"Grilled ham and cheese sandwich? What would you guys like? PB&J which is peanut butter and jelly sandwich or what I have which is grilled ham and cheese sandwich?" Hermione answered.

"I'll have the ham and cheese sandwich please," Luna answered.

"I'll have the PB&J Mione," Neville replied.

"Coming right up," Hermione flipped the sandwich from the frying pan and waved her wand to make the PB&J sandwich for Neville and set three sandwiches—two grilled ham and cheese sandwiches while the other plates were PB&J sandwiches with potato chips and pumpkin juice then gave Teddy baby food of baby peaches.

"Smells great," Neville beamed as he took a bite "Not bad thanks Mione,"

"Your welcome Nev,"

"Thank you Mione this is delicious I like the melted cheese part,"

"I'm glad you like it Luna—speaking of food we need to go grocery shopping since our fridge is empty. The only thing that have are just slices of bread, strawberry jam, peanut butter, and cheese which we need more than that,"

"I agree so what should we do today Mione?"

"Well since it's Sunday we could go furniture shopping for our new home and get everything settled for us and then go grocery shopping for food, then if we have time we can take Teddy to the park so we can get used to this place,"

"Sure, sounds like a plan then we can have a movie night. I always wanted to try out those movies you told me about,"

Hermione nodded "Sounds brilliant. I know a few movies we can try out. It's a good thing I have some movies with me but, if you want we can buy some more? There's a lot of selections inside the stores,"

"I agree," Neville beamed at this nodding in agreement "I like that plan,"

"Good how about we leave say an hour so that way we can have everything out of the way,"

"Good idea Mione,"

Hermione, Teddy, Luna and Neville went to get ready to head out for the day while the Cullens and the pack were minding their own business to prevent not to scare the new kids. What they didn't know was that both Zander and Logan as they closed their eyes sadly learning what happen to their little sister. They silently gave a silent agreement to tell Ariel what happen knowing that Sam would probably held out some information from her but, the problem was they have no idea where their sister Hermione lived.

"So, what do you want to do first, go furniture or go grocery shopping?" Neville asked as he was changing Teddy's clothes with a t-shirt jersey with Harry Potter on the back which was red and gold. Hermione shrunk the jersey to make it a child size for Teddy so that way he would feel that he's close to his god father Harry with some blue shorts, blue converse and a blue hat.

Hermione sighed "I think we should go furniture shopping first then go grocery shopping and if we have time we go to the park so Teddy can get used to this place like we do," she explained.

"Sounds good do you know where the furniture store is though since it's our first time being here and all?" Neville asked.

"Unfortunately, when I arrived here to send my older sister Ariel away I didn't have the time to look around town but, I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem though… I'm sure of it," Hermione nodded at this.

"You sure?"

"Positive…"

"Well we should get going if we want to finish everything, buy supplies for school since our first day is tomorrow,"

Hermione nodded in agreement grabbing Teddy's baby bag while carrying her god son inside his baby pouch "Let's take my car," she grinned wiggling her car keys. Neville and Luna nodded as they don't know how to drive it would make a lot of sense for Hermione to drive and teach them as well.

"When did you learn how to drive Mione?" Neville asked as he was sitting in the front while Luna was sitting next to Teddy behind them.

"A few years ago, I was about 15 when I got my license my brothers Barry, Jay, Zander and Logan taught me how to drive along with my parents and Ariel," Hermione began to say backing up her car from the driveway putting the Navigation system putting Sully "Sully can you show me where the closest furniture store in Forks, Washington please," she quickly added

Sully started to beep _'the closest furniture store is LAHOTE'S PLACE 2.5 miles from here'_

"Thank you Sully," Hermione answered pressing the Lahote Furniture and headed to the furniture store.

"Blimey Mione what was that?" Neville blurted out.

Hermione giggled "That was Sully Nev. It's a muggle thing my big brother Barry gave me this car when I turned 16 and I had inside my beaded bag in case we needed it—" she drifted off with a distant memory "He showed me how to work with cars, gave me ideas on what I wanted to custom my car on what I wanted so it helped a lot," she explained.

"Brilliant,"

"Muggles are so fancy"

"You have no idea," Hermione drove down the road, it took about 10 minutes to head to the furniture store "Well, here we are," she announced parking her car in the middle of the parking lot.

"Is this what a furniture store looks like Mione?"

"For most furniture stores yes better stay close you can never be too careful guys," Hermione answered carrying her small purse in one side, holding Teddy and his baby bag by putting him in his stroller with Neville and Luna following suit walking between them.

"You don't think it's not too, early do you?"

"Nah it opened around 10 a.m. so I'm sure there's some people inside,"

"If you say so Mione,"

"Merlin, I didn't think we'd take that long to go furniture shopping it's a good thing we went grocery shopping first when we left huh," Neville whined at this.

Hermione and Luna giggled at this as they headed to the zoo for the day—Hermione held Teddy into her arms as he held his werewolf stuff animal 'Mooney' named after his father Remus Lupin nickname back in his Hogwarts days with his friends. They left around 10:30 a.m. and headed to the zoo as they wanted Teddy to experience everything in a young age so that's what they did. They headed to the zoo in Seattle, Washington which wasn't so bad—they stayed until it reached to closing time around 6:00 p.m. so they left 15 minutes before it closed heading home; since it was still early to head to their new home they decided to head to the park and have a picnic for them to eat.

By the time they arrived to Forks, Washington—Hermione, Neville, and Luna noticed a few town folks noticed KIA SOUL SUV passing by their town as Hermione kept driving until they found the park—which wasn't far where they live about 10 minutes away so it wasn't so bad.

Neville gave a tired yawn looking at the clock "Blimey it's about 6:30 p.m. good thing it's not too dark out—maybe we can still go at the park for a bit before we head home since we have school tomorrow Mione," he explained.

"I think that's a good idea Nev what do you think Mione?" Luna asked.

I looked at my godson Teddy who was playing with his toys—airplanes, trains, stuff animals with different type of animals smiling softly "Yes, I think we all need a break from everything we can even head to the grocery store and gets some snacks on the way?" I offered.

"Brilliant," Luna beamed at this "Let's try that one," she pointed at the store in front of us which seemed perfect away from the town line.

"Sure," Hermione murmured as she turned right and parked not too far from the entrance way as they grabbed their things, the stroller to put Teddy inside as they went to grab a few snacks for their picnic later that day "So what kind of snacks do you want to get?" she asked as she grabbed the cart.

"Hmm…." Luna looked at the snacks isle "How we make sandwiches, ham & cheese, PB&J, and a few drinks as well," she murmured.

"Perfect oh and don't forget the chips too," Neville pointed out.

"I'ce cream momma," Teddy murmured trying to reach the ice cream as Hermione chuckled at this.

"Which flavor do you want Teddy bear?" Hermione murmured.

Teddy looked at all the flavors "Chocolate momma,"

"Alright why don't you pick the ice cream for you and we do the same okay Teddy bear," Hermione murmured.

"Ok'ey," Teddy beamed showing his toothy smile.

"What about drinks?" Neville offered "Orange juice or apple juice?"

"Put it both since I'm craving for apple juice at the moment," Hermione murmured.

"Okay what about soda's?" Neville asked.

"Sprite, Coke cola, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper and lots of ginger ale?" Hermione murmured.

"Which one is ginger ale again Mione?" Luna murmured.

"This one," Hermione murmured grabbing the soda of ginger-ale that's green Canada Dry—Ginger Ale "We should get at least… 4 of these… it helps with the stomach,"

Luna nodded at this "Of course… what about … Hawaiian punch? That sounds good," she murmured.

"Add that in the cart Lulu," Hermione murmured.

"What about cookies? I bet Teddy love cookies," Neville offered.

"He does love cookies it should be ….oooh don't forget the hamburgers, hotdogs, and the buns for them we can have another picnic within this coming weekend" Hermione drifted off looking at the isle's "Cookie isle should be…here is it… let me see… we can't have too many sugar cookies…" she murmured "This should good enough," looking at the car full of food "I think that's good enough for a week or two if we needed to add anything else we can always come back later this week," she explained

"True," Luna murmured "It's good thing we have both wizarding and muggle money huh Mione?" she asked.

"Yes, it's quite brilliant on Andy's and Augusta's part," Hermione murmured then they checked out from the grocery story. It wasn't much just $18.88 altogether that Hermione gave a $20.00 the cashier gave her $2.45 change and bid them a good evening which they bid him the same in murmur tones. Once they exit the grocery store—they headed to the park which was about 10 minutes away from where were. There wasn't a lot of people which was good because they didn't want to draw any attention to anyone who saw them as neither of them noticed that Sam and the pack were patrolling that same night so neither of them notice their arrivals yet.

Teddy looked up reaching his small arms for me to carry him which I picked him up "Come on Teddy we're going to the park for a little okay," I mumbled.

"Okey momma," Teddy nodded at this.

"Nev did you grab Teddy's baby bag?"

"Yeah it's with me?"

"Don't worry Mione I got our snacks,"

"Oh good well come on then,"

Luna, Neville, Hermione and Teddy headed to the park which wasn't far from them but, took the car just to be safe.

"This must be it?" Hermione asked staring at the park which somewhat busy "Let's find a swing set for Teddy to play in?"

"Oh look there's one that's empty," Luna answered as we saw the swing set empty.

I put Teddy down in the swing sets and started pushing him "Are you having fun Teddy bear?"

"Yeah higher momma higher,"

Hermione smiled and pushed him higher "How's that Teddy bear?"

Teddy squealed happily "More momma more,"

"Hmm," Hermione paused for a moment looking at Luna "Do you mind watching him I'm just going to grab something from the car really quick,"

"Of course, we'll be here," Luna nodded.

"Thanks Lulu," Hermione replied. It took less than five minutes to come back when she grabbed her cell phone to take pictures of Teddy smiling as she made a mental note to make a scrapbook of everyone that she cared about and grabbed her digital camera—the professional's kinds which seemed to help her spirit up a bit.

"Smile Teddy bear," Hermione smiled focusing her camera.

"Cheeseeee,"

Hermione laughed at this and took a picture "That was great Teddy bear do you want to play in the slides now Teddy?"

"Yeah,"

"Alright," Hermione took her god son out of the swings and put him down to the slides as he started playing with Neville who pretended to be a monster.

"Rawrrrrrr," Neville playfully replied, "I'm going to get you little Teddy rawrrrr,"

"Ahhh monster," Teddy screams playfully causing the girls to laugh "Momma take picture of me and uncle Nev," he happily says as Hermione took tons of pictures of them both.

"That was great Nev," Hermione laughed out showing it to Luna who smiled at this on her camera "Luna why don't you go with them huh?" she offered.

"Alright," Luna skipped along next to her fiancée Neville and Teddy smiling at this.

"Say Gryffindor Rules," Hermione grinned cheekily.

"Gryffindor Rules," Neville and Luna smiled which Hermione took a picture.

"Mione it's your turn to be in the picture," Luna smiled as her lips twitched in amusement.

Hermione sighed "Alright Luna," after she showed her how to use the digital camera then she climbed to the slides as she and Neville switched "Say Ravenclaw Rules," she hides a smile.

"Ravenclaw Rules!" Hermione and Neville smiled then realized what she just said,

"Hey, wait a minute I'm not even in Ravenclaw," Hermione pouted causing Luna to laugh.

"I know but, imagine if we were both in Ravenclaw that would've been a bit different don't you think?"

"It would be very different… because then I would've met … Harry or Ron…we should head back home since we got school in the morning guys "Hermione drifted off into a distant memory then shook her head looking up at the sky it was starting to get dark "I think we should head back home since we got school in the morning guys," she explained.

Teddy pouted "Can we come back to the park tomorrow momma?" he asked.

"We have school tomorrow Teddy bear," Hermione drifted off holding her godson cleaning him up from eating PB&J sandwiches he seemed to be very fond of that flavor "But, we can go to the park after school so we'll see how it goes well this week okay," she explained

"Ok'ey," Teddy murmured nuzzling her neck in comfort. Once they grabbed everything making sure they didn't miss anything they headed home that very night—it took about 15 minutes to head home because they decided to watch a movie for the night before they head to bed despite how they had to wake up early. Once they headed home they sat down on the couches for the night—debating what to watch.

"Hey Nev, what time is it?" Hermione asked.

Neville looked down "It's nearly 7:20 p.m. how about we watch a movie before we head to bed early since we have to wake up early tomorrow being our first day and all?" he offered.

"Sounds good," Hermione nodded grabbing every movie she ever owned which was a lot "Alright what movie do you want to watch?" she asked.

Teddy grabbed the first movie and showed it to his adopted momma/god mother "This one momma!" he declared.

Hermione lips twitched "Okay Teddy bear let's watch Frozen and I'll prepare the popcorn be right back," she explained.

"Okay," Teddy declared sitting down bouncing excitedly.

"Mione are you almost done with the popcorn the movie is about to start," Neville called from the living room.

"Coming!" Hermione poured the popcorn inside the bowl racing to the living room putting Teddy on her lap covering themselves with a blanket with Neville and Luna next to them on the love seat as we watched the movie Frozen with popcorn.

"Momma look, look," Teddy declared staring at the moose.

Hermione giggled "I can see it love, let's be quiet so we can hear the song okay," she softly.

"Okay," Teddy nodded munching on the popcorn with his eyes in awe "This is so good momma," he says.

"Thank you luv I'm glad you're loving the popcorn," Hermione pats her god son on the head gently as they continued to watch the Frozen movie not realizing that their being watch by her older brothers Zander and Logan were watching from the window.

 **Zander's P.O.V.**

"There she is…" I whispered.

Logan looked conflicted "She's really alive Zane…"

"Yeah she really is…" I held my breath leaning against the wall "She's really alive…it took a while for us to look for her but, we did it," he explained.

Logan grew quiet "She looks so different how was it that we never got to see her that day…." he murmured.

"She was out of sight for a reason Logan you know that…." I pointed out pausing for a moment "As much as I hate to say it she was protecting us from the dangers in the Wizarding World considering she was only 17 when they won the war," he explained.

"Yeah…. your probably right…" Logan murmured looking at the sky as it was now pitch black "Do you think we'll reunite with her tomorrow...?"

"I don't know… I honestly don't know…it's a lot… to take in it's bad enough the Cullen saw this in her vision but, how do we know it's really her… it could be anyone…" I murmured.

"How could it not be… she has the same eye color as she dos…" Logan hissed in low tones.

"I don't know … it could be a trick…. of our imagination," I sighed tiredly "How could she be alive… when everyone in the Wizarding World claimed she's dead…" he whispered.

Logan grew silent "I don't know…" he pauses for a moment scanning around "But, we should get out of here before Sam or the pack finds out … the last thing we need is for them to find out what we are ….at least… until Ariel tells Sam the truth," he explained.

"Yeah…" Zander stared at our baby sister holding Teddy in her arms smiling "She looks so innocent and yet she's been through hell… how do we know she's holding up after what happen to mum and dad," he explained in hoarse tones.

"I don't know Zan… but, we'll just have to wait and see tomorrow don't we come on it's getting late and people are going to think we're stalkers here," Logan offered.

I put my arm around my brother "Yeah… you're probably right we'll talk more about this tomorrow," he whispered.

 **[FORKS—LAPUSH RESERVATION] …**

 **Ariel's P.O.V.** _(a/n: Sam and the pack has no knowledge that Zander, Logan and Ariel are siblings and has a little sister name Hermione Granger—as they're last names are different—they all decided to change their last names but, kept their names—Aries Joelle Taylor Santos 'Ariel or AJ' but, most of the town folk call her AJ instead of Ariel while for their brothers was Zander Maxwell Neil and Logan Matthew Reese by using their mum's maiden name which was to honor their parents)_

 **[flashback from yesterday] …**

Ariel felt her pendant glowing the last thing that our sister Hermione left before we got separated again after the war ended. I didn't see her per say… she was hiding watching from the shadows but, that was before she left something for us to communicate—she left a message to us… she told us she's alive… but, won't be able to reunite with us until all the death eaters are gone…After we agreed to look after our parents…that's when Hermione oblivated our parents by sending them away to Australia while I grabbed the twins Elias and Evie to hide out in Forks, Washington and made a new life here… I knew something was wrong from the way her face expression changed … it was around Christmas when we last saw one another… so we decided to talk to one another inside the hidden room… she explained that Voldemort's back which left us to flinch. We knew beforehand who this monster was… including the war and the horcruxes. She and Ron are going with Harry to destroy the horcruxes as they had some leads where they're going to destroy them and make him very weak so they can win the war…. Then there's the bad news… she knew that the death eaters were after her and her friends as they're the most wanted list in the Wizarding World at least for the Death Eaters anyway … she had no choice but, to send us away from the war in England… away from her…

We protested and argued over this as we refused to let our baby sister fight over the war that left Hermione to snap at us as she had no choice and refused to leave Harry's and Ron's side especially Harry who needed her. They been planning for this for weeks, she even pointed out that she wasn't going back to Hogwarts to complete her final year … knowing that death eaters are taking over the Wizarding World. They had to finish the war to kill Voldemort so everyone can be safe even if she had to sacrifice her education to do it… it's one of the reasons why she's doing this … she wasn't planning on sending us away but, she refused to have our family get hurt or even worst killed by death eaters no less. Barry being the eldest agreed in defeat knowing our sister was right.

I begged her to stay with me and the twins so we can start fresh together but, instead she gave me a sad smile hugging me one last time telling me that she'll see us soon… and apparate to meet her two best friends… that was 3 years ago… Zander, Logan and I would keep track of her through the Dailey Prophet about a year ago… announcing that Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter are dead… explaining what happen to them that my face drained and paled causing me scream in agony sobbing shaking my head not wanting to believe it…my fiancée Sam rushed over to my side asking what was wrong but, I didn't answer that my legs gave out causing Sam to catch me before I hit the ground—my mind was blank looking at the newspaper next thing I knew I walked out of the house with a hallow empty expression on my face …my fiancée Sam called after me. Logan and Zander also had grim expressions as neither of us didn't want to believe that our baby sister was dead… she just couldn't be dead… or else our pendants would've glowed…It didn't glow or anything so we didn't give up hope since then we kept track on our sister from the newspaper—knowing the 'Dailey Prophet' could be writing out lies due to Rita Skeeter who held a huge grudge against our sister but, even she stated that Hermione Granger was dead we didn't want to believe it so we kept track on each submission—before I can think deep into my thoughts that's when I heard someone coming inside and hide the newspaper inside my purse. I kept fiddling with my pendant but, I had a gut feeling that things are going to change and I wasn't sure if that's a good or bad thing.

"Hey AJ," Seth greeted me with a hug; did I mention that Sam and the pack are shapeshifters into wolves—everyone in Forks calls me AJ instead of Ariel—well I go by both but, still neither of them knew I was witch or that Logan and Zander are related to me or being wizards I kept that part to myself as it wasn't a good time to tell them about us yet—I grew quiet and Sam isn't stupid though he noticed I became distant but, I would wave it off telling him it's nothing "What's for dinner?" he asked.

Today in particular is where I remembered everything… the last time I saw my sister… it was today… I knew the date, year, and time… it's not something I talk about, I'm sure Barry, Jay, Logan and Zander knew it too… because she bid them good bye this day nearly 6 years ago, before she left to meet Harry and Ron to fight in the magical war.

"Hey Seth," I gave a smile "The pasta is still cooking so it won't be long till it's done," I told him as I gave a pat on his head.

"Sweet," Seth grinned perked up "Are you going to make your famous pie the Oreo cookies n crème chocolate pie with extra whipped cream on top for desserts tonight?" he asked.

I shrugged "I don't feel like making pies today Seth," I answered; Seth face fell slumping his shoulders in disappointment "But—for you I'll make it an exception," she winked playfully causing him to perk up.

"Awesome," Seth punched his fist in the air "You're the best AJ," hugging me with a hug. Seth Clearwater reminded me on my baby sister when she's not in the library. He went to the living room to play video games with the rest of the pack; that was until I felt strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey pretty girl," Sam huskily says; however, I instantly flinched and grew tense due to the war tends to do that to me that without thinking I stomped on his foot and flipped him backwards causing the house to vibrate _'boom, boom, boom'_ and heard a painful groan. I turned around to attack him but, in my horror it was only my fiancée Sam. Sam Uley.

Sam blinked his eyes feeling his head all dizzy "Whoa—where, how, you—how did you do that," he kept gaping at me like a fish "How—what was that for… I was just only greeting you…" he explained with a hurt confusion expression on his face.

I covered my hand in horror "Oh my gosh Sammy. I am so sorry," I rushed over to my fiancée ignoring Aqua, Rae, Brooke and Emma horror look "You just… scared me…half to death even when we first met I told you not to do that…don't you remember how we met the first time?"

Sam gave a blank expression "I do… but, I don't remember you flipping me backwards that was—new…" then he sighed "And I didn't think I was that bad—I mean you could've known it was me, right?" he asked.

I snorted "Yeah well that's what you get when you try to sneak up on me again," she argued "And now because of that I have to start over making my pie," she scoffed feeling annoyed "Honestly Sammy it's going to take me at least another hour to make this new batch just bloody brilliant?!" she huffed grabbing the baking pans out making a lot of noises.

Sam looked at me all confuse while the pack took a step back with wary looks not sure what just happen "O…kay…" he murmured "Look I'm sorry I scared you," he kissed my shoulder "Forgive me," he whispered.

I took a deep breath to calm down myself "It's fine— "where I grabbed the tray full of new batch of dinner rolls out of the oven while making the new batch of pies which was cautiously hot "How was patrol?" I asked.

"Oh, you know the usual," Sam shrugged at this furrowing his eyebrows noticing I rapidly changed the subject smelling the food "Something smells good what's the occasion?" he paused for a moment "Hey you never did tell me where or how did you learn so quick to defend yourself?" he asked.

"I'm a fast learner?" I shrugged my shoulders not speaking about my past, Sam slowly nodded at this where he was about to grab the dinner roll but, I slapped his hand harshly away which he yelped and pouted at this.

"Owe what was that for?" Sam pouted "I thought I was off the hook?"

"Just because you tried to scare me half of death that doesn't mean you can go all grabby over the food, dinner isn't ready yet in case you haven't noticed," I scolded him "Besides I don't want you or the pack to spoil your appetite since you need to make a good example to the boys and the children" she explained. Sam was about to answer but, Jake, Embry and Quil came inside not noticing the tension.

"Hey AJ," Jake, Embry, and Quil greeted me with a hug and kissed me on the cheek "What's for dinner?"

"Hey guys," I greeted them with a smile before Sam can answer but, I cut him off "Dinner is almost ready I just need to make another batch of this pie which shouldn't take very long," she explained.

"No worries AJ take all the time you need," Embry replied greeting his imprint Brooke.

"Awesome what kind of dessert are you making this time?" Quil asked.

"Oh, you know… little of this … little of that…" I shrugged hitting the dough a bit too harshly, banging the pie dough a bit roughly causing the pack noticing this looking at Sam with an odd look "It's not like no one appreciates what I do. oh no not even a bloody thank you I can't even have any peace and quiet around her" she muttered under her breath in French causing Sam and the pack with an odd look on their faces.

"Babe…are you okay…" Sam cautiously walking towards me noticing me instantly stiffen partially today until he realizes something "Wait a minute since when do you speak French?"

"I'm fine and peachy," I sarcastically say ignoring his question once more.

Sam was about to answer but, Jake interrupted him who didn't noticed the tension "Hey AJ do you think you can make my favorite chocolate pudding mud pie with extra whipped cream and cherries on top pleaseee," Jake asked with a puppy dog hopefully look.

I sighed dramatically "I'll see what I can do," I told him.

"Sweet, you're the best AJ," Jake exclaimed grabbing Leah around her waist onto his lap causing her startled and flushed by the time playing with her hair which was a habit of his while Quil and Embry were about to grab the muffins but, I slapped them quite harshly with my wooden spoon causing them to yelp pulling their hands away with a pout.

"Owe what's with the violence," Embry replied.

"Sorry boys I won't have you guys spoil your dinner the pasta won't be done for another 10 minutes," Rachel scolded her brother and his friends.

"Awe," Jake pouted "Can't I just have a dinner roll it seems to cool off a bit please," he says using his puppy dog hopeful look. Rachel and I looked at each other almost like we're reading each other's mind causing me to sigh in defeat.

"If you must," I huffed away grabbing the rest of the pans which cause a lot of noise inside the kitchen.

"Thanks AJ you're the best," Jake grinned grabbing the dinner roll as if it was for normal for him while Sam and the rest of the pack pouted looking at me.

"What?" I asked grabbing the pans as they gave me the hopeful puppy dog look asking my permission and pinched my nose in annoyance waving them to go ahead "Go on it's not like it's going to stop you boys anyway," I dramatically pouted in defeat as Rachel pat me on the back knowing how it feels "But, the desserts won't be ready for another half hour though," I quickly added.

"Thanks AJ!" the guys exclaimed grabbing the dinner rolls that Rachel and Aqua added the new set of dinner rolls on the dinner table munching away.

"So, what else did you guys make?" Jared asked.

"Oh, you know … mash potatoes with gravy, mac and cheese, chicken pot pie, ham and cheese sandwiches, with black roast ham, turkey sandwiches, pot roast, BBQ, cheeseburgers, hamburgers, taco's pretty much of everything really and for dessert—" Aqua began to say pausing for a moment noticing my expression _'we need to talk soon'_ look as I gave a slow nod "We have ice cream cake, vanilla and strawberry cake, then there's chocolate mud pie, chocolate pudding mud pie, and Ariel's famous pies Oreo cookies 'n crème chocolate and peach cobbler pie," she explained leaving the guys to cheer in excitement.

"Nice," Collin grinned as he went to full his plate with food while Paul started making out with Rachel which left Jake to pretend to gage until the phone rang. Jake rushed to answer the phone after smacking Paul on the head which he scowls but, continued to kiss Rachel ignoring Jake.

"Hello, Black residence Jake speaking?" Jake answered, at first things were quiet as he was playing with Leah's hair being his nervous calm habit until his face expression turned dark "We'll be right there," he stiffly replied; everyone noticed his tone of voice.

"Who was that?" Embry asked swallowing his food noticing his best friend's expression.

"That was Cullen," Jake spats holding Leah a bit tightly that she kisses his shoulder to calm him down which seemed to help "The Cullens wants us to come over," he stiffly replied. Neither of them notice that Ariel was holding her glass with a murderous look angrily as her magic splattered the glass all over her hand and cause her to bleed, Sam and the pack turned to her as their eyes widen their horror before Sam can rush over and ask if she was alright she cut him off.

"I'm fine Sammy…" Ariel voice was distant as Aqua closed her eyes sadly while Rachel, Emma and Brooke looked worried about their friends "You wouldn't want to be late… we'll talk later..." she pushed him out the door while the pack followed suit not realizing how long she was holding her breath looking away from him blinking her tears. Sam was about to protest but, Jared put his hand over his shoulder as they were communicating in silence as they all went to the Cullens house not realizing that Ariel was hiding a huge secret from Sam and the pack.

 **[end of flashback] …**

"Momma!" Evie cried out causing me to rush over to my little sister seeing a couple of books fell causing me to sigh in relief.

"What is it baby girl? Are you hurt?" I murmured seeing the twins aren't hurt.

Evie shakes her head _'no'_ pouting "Min'nie back. I want Min'nie," she whimpered. I soften my eyes holding my twins close which they're a bit handful so the girls and I have pretty much take turns to watch over the kids while Sam and the pack patrol the woods. I held back a sob not wanting to make any noises that was until I heard Sam's footsteps and wiped my tears quickly hoping my eyes wasn't too red from crying too and hide the Dailey Prophet inside my beaded bag pouch purse knowing it's already lunch time as the pack usually comes at this hour after patrol.

"I know baby girl," I murmured "I miss her too… more than you ever know…"

"Hey…" Sam cautiously leaned against the doorway "Is it okay if I come in?" he asked.

I shrugged "It's your house," I flatly says as I went back to drawing my wedding dress ignoring the tension between us.

Sam frowned "Babe…" he drifted off sitting next to him "What's wrong?" he asked but, instead of answering him I changed the subject not wanting to get into this right now.

"What did the Cullens want?"

"What?"

"I said… What did the Cullens want?"

Sam stared at me for a long moment as he couldn't read my expression despite how the twins are currently sitting on my lap, he kissed the twins on the forehead and putu them inside their playpen with their toys and kept quiet.

"Sammy…" I got up crossing my legs "What is it… tell me?" I whispered.

Sam cleared his throat staring at me for a long moment but, shook his head "Cullen called us to tell us some news…" he had a conflict look on his face "Apparently Alice had a vision about a girl… her name is Hermione Granger," he murmured not realizing my face drained "The girl that Alice told us about … apparently one of the pack members is going to imprint her in school tomorrow…" he started to explain the story on what Dr. Cullen explaining how he knew about my sister Hermione and her friends stating how she was made it out alive from the war—I had a blank expression on my face not realizing my face became paler from the news not believing that my own fresh and blood… my baby sister… she's alive…

 _'Hermione… is that true'_ I closed my eyes having a hard time breathing _'My baby sister… she's alive'_ that was until I felt my pendant glowing—it was blue which meant she's alive—covering my mouth holding back my sob—since Sam couldn't see it because it was under a charm that only families can see _'Oh my Merlin…if that's true…then why didn't she come find us… when the war ended…' that was_ until I remembered the last message I got from her stating that she won't be able to come back—she wanted to be sure it was safe to come out _'She did it_ … _she—she and her friends won the war… my baby sister is alive… and a hero… to the whole Wizarding World … and yet she lost so much...then how is she alive…unless—she survived somehow… that means that Neville… Luna… and Teddy… are alive too… they have to be… how is she—how are they—_ ' I was hyperventilating having a hard time to breath _'Does that mean that…the Dailey Prophet lied…that son of a bitch?!'_ I felt myself angry and pissed off how dare they misinformed about my sister's whereabouts.

"Babe... AJ—AJ— "Sam repeatedly my name by waving his hand in front of my face to snap me out of my thoughts; he furrowed his eyebrows with worry "Are you okay babe?"

I blinked my tears clearing my throat with a strain smile "Yeah—yeah I'm fine—I uh just thinking about something. Sorry I didn't hear what you just told me just then," I quickly licked my lips clutching holding my pendant close.

Sam didn't realize that I was crying but, held it inside "That's okay…I uh I said that Alice Cullen had a vision about four people—coming to Forks…" he drifted off noticing Ariel's face expression "Their names are Neville Longbottom… Luna Lovegood… Teddy Lupin… and Hermione Granger… " he furrowed his eyebrows he didn't understand why I was upset I don't blame him after all he doesn't know about my family since it's a very sensitive subject for me "That was part of Alice's vision… until Dr. Cullen confirmed who they were… explaining that they're the only survivors from a magical war… their wizards and witches… about Harry Potter and his childhood… everything really… and she also mention that one of the pack members was going to imprint her… Hermione I mean in her first day of school tomorrow.." he explained.

"I thought so… "I looked away from him as my voice was distant and stiff that without thinking I slapped my fiancée Sam on the cheek causing him to widen his eyes in horror putting his hand over his right cheek "How dare you…" I hissed at him.

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

I was in shocked, surprised and even felt hurt "How dare I…what—what was that for?"

AJ _(a.k.a. Ariel)_ eyes turned harden narrowing her eyes dangerously with slits "Is this some sort of joke," she asked dangerously low leaving me confuse. Ever since I met her she's been very distant; I thought after nearly 3 years I would get her to open-up to me but, she would wave it off whenever I ask her about her family… she never mentioned it really… I always felt that she was hiding something from me and whenever I do… she gets upset mumbling under her breath in French walking away causing me to gawk at my fiancée since I didn't know she spoke French or any language for that matter but, now it's starting to worry me a bit until I really looked at her. Her eyes were red from crying with a mixture of pain, anger and conflicted. Sam however felt more confuse not understanding what just happened back there.

"No, why would you think this is a joke. It's true," I slowly spoke up with confusion on my face "I told you … this is from Alice's vision … even Dr. Cullen confirmed it…why are you so angry over this?" he asked.

 **~*~End of Chapter Two~*~**

 **Whooooooo! I know it's been a long time since I updated this story but, I'm back now. I decided to change a lot of details in this story so you'll be seeing Sam and Ariel's relationship tested but, don't worry thought they'll make up learning a lot for Sam Uley learning that his fiancée kept a secret from him during their relationship, related to Hermione Granger heroine of the Wizarding World and has brothers is very overwhelming for Sam but, I have some feeling things are going to be okay with the soon to be married couple ;) ciao for now!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Overwhelming News!**

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

Ariel scoffed shaking her head "You think I'm angry?" she hissed at him causing me to slowly nod at this "Oh no, no, no, no, no, I'm not angry … oh no…" she shook her head in disbelief waving her hand over the twins by putting a silent and protection charm around him without Sam's knowledge "I'm not angry Sam… **_I AM PISSED OFF?!"_** she exclaimed that the whole house started shaking and saw a weird blue and bronze silver aura around his fiancée causing him to stare at her in horror stepping back in shock "And you want to know what I think about the **_CULLENS SAM. I THINK EVERYTHING THAT THEY EVER SAID AND DID IT'S ALL BULL SHIT?!"_** by then everything was shaking, everything splattered, the book cases, etc—I had to jump in protecting Elias and Evie making sure they're okay but, my fiancée aura glowed of a mama eagle protective over her twins "What you just said it's a load of Bullocks Samuel if you think you can just come here acting like it was normal and tell me that girl—that girl Hermione Granger is alive when the Dailey Prophet claimed she's dead for over 3 years I should know… I've been following every report about my little sister since then…. how could you say such a horrid thing when it's not even funny Sam how dare you!? "she started punching her fists against me repeatedly as her tears ran down her cheeks "HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT MY BABY SISTER ?!" she snarled.

"AJ," I pleaded trying to calm down "Babe you need to calm down you're scaring the twins,"

But, unfortunately AJ wouldn't listen as she continued to pound her little fists against my chest "How could you… how could you lie to me in the face and tell me that my baby sister is alive… Sammy… I swear to bloody Merlin …if they're trying to disrespect my family in front of me I will hunt them down myself and set their scrawny arses in fire with my damn wand?! I swear to bloody the blood of Morgana and Rowena Ravenclaw herself I will hunt them personally," she cried out in anger as her eyes glowed "I will hunt every single damn leech in that family and kill that son of a bitch?!" she snarled.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

In the other side of the woods—Zander and Logan Granger about to knock but, something was off as they both felt some magical energy coming from the Reservation of LaPush that they both looked at each other with wary looks knowing it was their sister Ariel which could be two things—1) her magic is channeling through her emotions—or 2) she's in trouble they went in the first one since there wasn't any trouble lurking besides the Cullens but, they haven't started anything yet… and rushed over to their sister Ariel's aid. They looked at the window of their unknown sister Hermione giving a silent message that they'll talk to her in the morning.

"Ah bloody hell," Zander swore under his breath as he looked through the window "Logan I need you to hold back Ariel while I grabbed the twins," he barked in low tones. Logan nodded in silent and apparate inside holding back Ariel while Zander sneaked away to grab the twins Elias and Evie who kept whimpering wanting to be with our sister Ariel being the mama bear but, saw me as they instantly went to my arms mumbling to their brother stating that their scared.

Zander soften his eyes mumbling softly telling them that Ariel is going to be okay as they apparated away into safety passing the twins to his wife Kacey who looked startled and telling her in a quick response "Can you watch them babe I have to get back to Ariel—something's wrong I'll be back soon," before Kacey can answer he was gone that his wife blinked her eyes dumbly looking at the twins looking at their auntie and sighed putting the twins with their kids playing with their toys in the playroom. By the time Zander got back—Logan was holding back Ariel tried attacking Sam well more like pounding her little fists against Sam.

"Whoa there what's the bloody hell is going on," Logan held back his twin sister Ariel by trying to stop her from lunging at Sam.

"Why you twisted little fuc— "Ariel lunged at Sam but, before he could stop or calm his fiancée down Logan held back Ariel by wrapping his arms around their sister "Let me go?! Let me go damn it?! I'm going to kill her?! Where's my wand?! Where's my wand Logan!? Give me my bloody damn wand?! How dare that son of a bitch— that scrawny little leech disrespects our family!? I WILL BLOODY KILL HER I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S F*** PHSYIC I WILL PERSONALLY KILL THAT BITCH?!" she cried out in anger as her tears was flowing down her cheeks "As soon as I find my wand I'm going after them and set that leech in fire. I swear to Merlin I will and rot their little limbs into ashes that they're going to wish they never mess with me especially my family?!" she snarled trying to get away from Zander and Logan's grasp.

Sam had to blink his eyes dumbly _'Huh where did you two get in here?'_ he was about to greet them but, noticed their body stiffen holding back his fiancée by the waist.

Logan expression was unreadable glaring at Sam "What the bloody hell did you do to her?!" he snarled.

Sam nearly jumped from Logan's tone "What? I didn't do anything," he got offended by defending himself "The only thing that I could think off was … how I was telling her that Alice Cullen had a vision about a girl name Hermione Granger with her two friends Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood with little Teddy are alive being the only survivors in the Wizarding War… how am I supposed to know that it would make her upset," he pointed out.

Zander and Logan froze at the news that left them to instantly stiffen at this.

"What…" Zander whispered at this taking a step back in shock almost in disbelief "How do you know Hermione Granger?" he growled protectively.

"Zane don't you remember they were talking to the Cullens just last night," Logan pointed out.

"I know that …but, we didn't hear that part the Wizarding World War no one in their right mind would know that … so how did he know about it," Zander stiffly hissing at him in low tones "I meant about our world… no one knows about our world except the ones who are magical like us," he growled.

Logan eyes glowered at me realizing he was right "How did Dr. Cullen know about that… and how the bloody hell did you know about that?"

"I…I…Dr. Cullen…he was the one that told us about … the war…the Wizarding World War… he—he told us that he's use to be a wizard a pureblood…before he ...was turned into a vampire… I—I don't know her personally but, Alice had a vision about her last night…telling us that one of the pack is going to _*imprint*_ her—that's what I told AJ…next thing I knew she started yelling, that the whole house started shaking… screaming her head off that some weird aura is surrounding her…" he exclaimed waving his arms fractionally.

Zander instantly stiffen "Dr. Cullen was a pureblood wizard… is that what we're hearing…" he growled.

"Yes…that's what he told us… I trust Dr. Cullen despite how he's a vampire…he's the only one I trust…." I drifted off at this.

"Oh really?" Logan gave a drawl tone circling slowly like I was prey "And how exactly do you expect us to trust that physic especially when she's a vampire who would see the future especially since everyone in the Wizarding World claimed that she's bloody dead for over more than a year today of all days huh?!" he exclaimed with a sneer hatred look in his eyes.

Sam looked at Logan with surprise horror look "What are you talking about?"

"You expect me to believe you really don't know?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I honestly don't know what you're talking about," I argued back.

Logan scoffed looking away for a moment staring at the window "Today… is her death anniversary…she lost her life today about more than a year ago…she got killed… from a raid of death eaters….the only thing we have of her is this pendant—" he showed his pendant that says 'Hufflepuff' with a badger in the front "That's the only thing we have of our sister's memory in here….and you expect us to believe that that physic leech saw our sister Hermione, Neville, Luna and Teddy being the only survivors in the Wizarding World War in her vision and expect us not to overreact over that," he explained.

Sam felt a bit nausea, feeling his head spinning stepping back and fell in bed in shock "Wait what… you—you knew she was a vampire… and has powers… how?" he asked.

"After explaining that our sister is dead that's all you ever fucking care about is that leech having powers or that we know about it and couldn't even decent enough to care about Hermione who could've been your sister in-law pathetic," Zander sneered at this.

Sam gawked at them "Sister in-law" he squeaked in horror "What do you mean she could've been my sister in-law,"

 **"JUST ANSWER THE BLOODY QUESTION SAM?!"** Logan snarled causing Sam to nearly jumped out of his skin.

"I—I don't exactly trust them but, when it comes with her visions...they…are 100% true…" Sam drifted off trying to wrap around his head "Wait a minute how did you two get in here so fast?" he accused them pointing at them. However, Logan and Zander both ignored him and swore under their breaths in Italian while holding back their sister Ariel who was still struggling blinking her tears as she kept swearing like a sailor in French.

"Lil Red…." Logan hoarse struggling to hold back his sister knowing what she's going through "I know you're angry… and you have every damn right to be angry but, right now … you need to calm down…." he whispered.

"Calm down…" Ariel choked up in her tears the ground started shaking all over the house that left Sam to panic at this "Calm down you want me to calm down?! How can you not be upset over this when that leech—was practically disrespecting our sister stating that she's bloody alive that she—that she—" she closed her eyes sadly feeling her tears coming down her cheeks "That she's dead… to protect us… and you want me to **_BLOODY CALM DOWN!?"_** she exclaimed.

"Yes," Logan hissed at her blinking his tears as he felt conflicted as well "You need to calm down… you don't think we don't feel the same way… but, you need to calm down… because you been holding back your emotions through your magic that it would be out of control …that's the last thing we need right now… is showing more magic from this side of the country…" causing Ariel silent at this listening to her twin brother "You know I'm right… we made it this far…without magic… do you really think we don't feel angry either … that was until a few minutes ago… we found her… she's here in Forks Ariel… we found her house… with Neville… Luna… and little Teddy… and even if it's not her… don't you dare disrespect her memory … it won't help our sister back, her death to protect us or her situation ….she send us away in hiding for a reason … so don't you dare… don't you dare make her death die in vain for nothing Ariel…" he whispered.

Ariel was choking in her tears covering her mouth "Y-y-you saw her…" she whispered.

Zander closed his eyes sadly "Yes, we saw her… we didn't confront her or anything …but, we saw her…" he whispered.

"How do you know it's not an illusion or how is she alive?" Ariel asked throwing her hands in frustration.

"We thought that at first so we followed her scent—this morning she went to LAHOTE FURNITURE, then went to LaPush High only to find out it was under construction that one of the teacher's staff suggested that they can try enrolling in Forks High as most of the students attend there now… we saw their names… Hermione Reese, Neville Reese and Luna Simon—and at first we thought that believe we thought of every scenario but, we don't know… Red we don't have all the answers as it's still unanswered…" Logan drifted off with a distant look "We were about to head over and ring the doorbell to confirm our suspicions but, before we could see if it's really her… that's when we felt your magic exploding from the other side of the woods before we can confront her about it….neither of us wanted to believe that our sister is alive but, we wanted to see proof for ourselves…and didn't want to scare her…we wanted to wait until tomorrow…" he explained.

Ariel closed her eyes sadly looking at her brothers as she sobbed in agony as her eyes legs weaken giving out causing Logan and Zander to catch her "No, no, it can't be true Logan… we been looking for her all over the place…we couldn't find her body….it just can't…. you can't bring people back from the dead it's not possible….it just can't" she sobbed over Logan's chest in hoarse tones.

"I know… I know…" Logan shushes holding his twin sister "Believe me I know… I didn't want to believe it until this happen since this morning it's been glowing since—" as he got his pendant necklace with a Hufflepuff Badger based on his house in their school glowing canary yellow and black with Aqua their childhood best friend; Ariel felt herself teared up as she looked down on her necklace the pendant was shaped based on her house Ravenclaw with her two brothers Zander and Jake glowing blue and silver bronze, Barry would be in Gryffindor with Mia glowing red and gold "You know what this color means don't you…" he whispered.

Zander choked up holding out his pendant glowing blue and bronze silver "She's really alive Ariel we didn't want to believe it until Dr. Cullen confirmed it and saw her ourselves…" he whispered.

"If she's alive then… why didn't she contact us…" Ariel whispered.

"I don't know…but, I can think a few sceneries 1) death eaters were still there hunting her down… 2) she either went into hiding under ground with Neville, Luna, and Teddy—keeping them safe… 3) she could be staying in one place … and leave the next day or two…so they wouldn't get tracked down. It could be anything but, being upset over this isn't going to help anything if you keep holding back on your emotions Ariel…and I know you don't want to believe the Cullens especially Alice… but, she's not lying… we were there too … not near them but, we heard them… exactly…like Sam said…" Logan explained.

Ariel started to relax as her magic died down slowly digesting the information "I mean how—how can you be so sure that she's really alive the Dailey Prophet said she was dead Logan," she cried out "How can you be sure we haven't heard from her in over 6 years except that last message from three years ago that she disappeared and you expect me to believe that loads of bullocks?!" she exclaimed.

"You don't think I haven't thought of all the sceneries around my head either on how she made out alive or not Red," Zander calmly drifted off "Especially when the journals that I made for us to contact with each other—I haven't heard from her in 3 years either there's a slight chance she could be in a hiding and went underground with no contact for all we know," he shrugged "The only reason why we haven't said anything was because we didn't want to get our hopes up… but, you of people know better than anyone knew how the Dailey Prophet tends to twist things when it involves our sister and her friends. We even hired a private investigator to find her but, he hasn't find out anything yet—even Jay was starting to lose hope but, we still looked anyway even if Alice vision was true… we even heard Dr. Cullen confirmed our suspicion's and we both know we trust Dr. Cullen then the rest of his family Red," he explained.

"So, what now…." Ariel whispered.

"For now, we're going to confront them demanding answers tomorrow… but, we're still not sure if we can trust anyone at this point," Logan answered looking away at this.

Sam however gawked at the trio as his head was spinning full of questions _'Sister, who, where, when, where, what, how?_ ' as he stepped back that he fell on bed ins hock staring at his fiancée

"Sister…" Sam whispered while they froze realizing Sam was still in the room "What are you guys talking about? What sister and what did you mean you heard Alice and trust Dr. Cullen to confirm your suspicions with what? What the hell is going on AJ?" he cried out as his fiancée Ariel looked away from him "Who's Jay? And how do you know about the Cullens or Dr. Cullen for that matter?!" he cried out causing my fiancée AJ continuing to look away in silent.

Zander pinched his nose in annoyance "You really don't see it, don't you? The resemblance between us?" he asked.

"See what—" Sam stopped mid-sentence now that he thinks about it—he always wondered if they were related somehow but, their last names are different as his head was spinning like crazy until Zander apparate with a silent _'pop'_ and appeared again "What the fuck?!" he moved away from them "How—how did you do that!" he accused them pointing at them.

Ariel sighed stretching her neck as if it was a normal thing to do "Do you honestly think you're the only magical creature in this entire earth get real Sammy," she snorted at this looking at the window causing Sam to gawk at his fiancée "My brothers are wizards and I'm a witch just like Hermione, Neville, Luna and little Teddy being the only survivors in the Wizarding World War—we just happen to be related to Hermione Granger as she's our little sister," she whispered.

 **"YOUR WHAT?!"** Sam exclaimed nearly jumping at the news "What do you mean you're a witch and your wizards… how in the f—where, what, when, who, how—" he screamed "You can't be related you told me you were an only child," he cried out.

"I never said that… or claimed that I was only child Sammy you just assumed…" Ariel gave a raise eyebrow with a cheery icy tone "And oh really," it caused Sam to flinch knowing that tone "So what? You believe that werewolves and vampires are real but, when Alice got a vision that happen last night about our little sister Hermione Granger being one of the powerful muggleborns witches in the whole Wizarding World after listening to Dr. Cullen confirmed that their indeed witches and wizards after surviving a magical war and yet you couldn't even comprehend that I'm a witch like our sister while they—" she pointed at Zander and Logan "Are wizards you can't even believe that," she spats in anger.

Sam kept gaping at his fiancé "I—I—I—I" he kept sputtering in shock... "I thought you were only human… with no magic … and now I find out that you're a witch… a real live witch…and related to Hermione Granger a heroine hero in the magical war…" he drifted off causing Ariel in silence.

"He really is slow, isn't he? I would think that after 3 years being together you would've seen the resemblance between us?" Logan snorted.

"Logan now is not the time to be sarcastic," Ariel cried out and huffed wiping her tears looking away from Sam "The only reason he doesn't know is because I haven't told him… every time I tried there's always something in the way or it's a bad time to tell him anything," she murmured.

Sam's head was spinning feeling a bit overwhelming over the news "You mean this entire time you guys been magical like—like Hermione and why do they keep calling you Ariel … I thought your name was AJ and what did you mean bad time to tell me what?" he asked.

Logan snorted "It's her name she goes either AJ or Ariel," he drifts off crossing his arms across his chest "And yes, we've always been magical we just couldn't tell anyone it's against the law where we're from and just like she said you're not the only magical beings around these parts and we just told you we're wizards," as he slowly gestures himself and Zander "While our sister Ariel is a witch just like Hermione's a witch, along with Luna, Neville and Teddy are wizards. And as for the bad… time… to tell you the truth about what we are I can agree with Ariel on that one," he scoffed "I blame that muggle Isabella Marie Swan," he sneered at this.

"Muggle?" Sam furrowed his eyebrows all confuse.

"Non-magical people like yourselves except you being a shapeshifter," Ariel explained.

"Shapeshifter…" Sam slowly drifted off "We're a wolf pack you know that AJ?"

Ariel sighed "No Sammy you're not a real werewolf you're a shapeshifter while real wolves transform under the moon. You however can shapeshift whenever you want it's completely 100% different,"

"Yes, thank you someone got that right," Zander cried out rolling his eyes at this.

Sam sat down in defeat trying to get everything together "So…you lied to me than…" he whispered.

"Sammy… I didn't lie to you…I just couldn't tell you…" Ariel whispered and sighed looking at the window then back to her fiancée Sam.

"How is that different then lying to me AJ or should I say Ariel—is that even your real name," Sam scoffed at this "And how do you guys know Hermione…?"

"Are you bloody serious," Ariel stared at Sam in disbelief "Your one to talk… considering it took about six months before you told me the truth on how you _*imprinted*_ me since the day we met… it took me about a year before I even considered dating only because I didn't want to hurt Leah since she's my best friend you know that better than anyone. I didn't want to shove it in her face when we were beginning to care about each other until she gave me her full support on our relationship as she wanted us to be happy" she cried out with a scoff "AND THAT IS SO BESIDES THE POINT SAMMY since I'm not the only person who's hiding secrets around here," she exclaimed waving her arms in frustration.

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

"When have I ever hide any secrets from you. I told you everything since the minute we met…" Sam cried out

Of course, it is. How could you not tell me that? And what about you two? How do you two—wait are you saying that you three are siblings!?" Sam asked in disbelief; my head was spinning like crazy "You're related to Hermione Granger? Are you telling me this whole time you've been hiding this huge secret from me when I've been 100% honest with you and yet you haven't been honest with me?" I cried out in anger.

Ariel, Zander, and Logan eyes turned harden "Are you being serious right now?" she asked in disbelief "I have been 100% honest with you since the beginning Sam the only difference is I kept my family as a secret to protect them because it was completely dangerous— "she whispered "How could you say that to me?"

"How could I?" I argued back in disbelief "I've been 100% honest with you about everything the vampires on how they're completely dangerous, the imprint, the relationship that I had with Leah and I was trying to protect you from vampires, anything that was in dangerous Ariel you know that," he exclaimed.

"Oh, here we go with that bloody conversation again," Ariel stared at me in disbelief again in exclaimed causing me to jump from her outburst "I told you I'm not a damsel in distress Samuel. I don't need any protection. I can take care of myself thank you very much—You have no idea how bloody dangerous it was in the Wizarding World all over Europe Sam they were killing muggles everywhere, innocent humans like us—half bloods, purebloods (blood traitors) who were trained in the Light side for this magical war left to right without a bloody care in the world… and you're honestly telling me I need protection from vampires no less. Our parents raised us to be strong, defend ourselves. Our dad was in the marines for Merlin's sake and damn proud to be one too—he taught us how to fight in combat and shoot a gun—without flinching Sam unlike some people," she snorted knowing Isabella and hissed at me causing me to whimper "The only reason why I couldn't tell you it was because we weren't allowed to tell anyone unless it was family or if it was necessary—especially the death eaters that could've found us—they would've killed you and the rest of the pack—including those stupid leeches the Cullen's?! They would've been killed everyone in this town that we know and care about would've been dead if it wasn't for us saving you lot?! The only reason we know is because I'm a witch. A muggleborn witch just like my sister while those my brothers they're wizards. You're not the only magical being in this world. We were in the middle of a bloody war the only difference is that we couldn't fight in that war because she wanted to protect us from the death eaters—from Voldemort from finding out about all of us—she destroyed our family files so no death eaters would find us by sending us away in this small town of all places "she exclaimed. Ariel was breathing heavily as her body was shaking with tears falling down her cheek causing me to nearly fell in horror.

I was shaking in anger hearing that my own fiancée kept this huge secret from me "And even after all that… you could've told me this… why wasn't I told about this before," I growled.

"Because it wasn't your fight Sammy even if it reached to America no one in the world would know what's going on except being in chaos that no one should have to go through a war again that would destroy loves like the ones who were in the Wizarding World communities—even if you did neither of you wouldn't be able to handle the death eaters—do you have any idea how bloody dangerous they are they would've killed everyone the pack, the Cullens everyone with one work without blinking that includes Leah no matter how strong or faster she is they would've killed her," Ariel argued back.

"I don't care how dangerous it was… I'm talking about you… Ariel… you could've told me about this," I cried out in anger causing her to flinch that left her two brothers Zander and Logan to immediately go in front of her protectively.

"And do what Sammy protect me from the war that's completely barbaric and you know it since I would've fought with you and not leave your side since I know how to fight especially in the war Sammy," Ariel argued crying her eyes out "It wouldn't matter if you and the pack or the Cullen tries to help it wasn't your damn fight to get involved unless it crossed America which it didn't thank bloody Merlin or else the whole damn world would've been in a war way worst then the last two wars decades ago before us," she cried out causing us quiet as she looked away from me staring at the window "Even after what we went through Sammy I tried to tell you so many times but, like I said we always get interrupted or something was bound to be in the way especially after what happen with Isabella and that stupid leech Cullen for breaking up with her—" I was about to answer but, cut off again "And I'm sorry for not telling you the truth sooner…It wouldn't make a difference anyway… Merlin knows how long I had so many scenarios around my head on how I was going tell you the truth but, it always seems to be a bad time for us to talk…" she drifted off with a distant expression on her face "And even if I did… it wouldn't bring the rest of our family back… my sister…or my parents back from the dead…" she whispered. I felt myself sick in the stomach.

I felt myself spinning from hearing this—as I fell on bed staring at her hearing her story remembering what Carlisle told us about the Wizarding World on how she survived on the war before they got attacked by the raid of death eaters "You kept mentioning her… Hermione I mean…" I murmured as they turned to me with a hallow blank expressions "How is it that you're involved in this and what does it have to do with her…?" he whispered.

"She's our sister Sammy…who's going to be your sister in-law" Ariel hoarse with a hallow laugh "Who else would I be talking about… the Dailey Prophet even claimed that she didn't even survive from the raid of death eaters about a year ago" she bitterly shaking her head blinking her tears as I felt my wolf whimpering wanting to comfort her "We had to find out that everyone that we cared about our friends, our family who didn't even make it in the war against a mad man who will kill anyone without hesitation…the last time we saw each other… was in Christmas….6 years ago… do you not remember how we met Sammy three years ago—" as I grew quiet, of course I remember how we met at the _'first beach'_ as I never seen her before with the twins no less who were only 8 months old at the time— "I didn't see her pacifically but, she left a clue a huge clue which was this—" she showed her pendant of an eagle that was blue and bronze silver that was glowing and a journal causing me too jumped at this "That was the last time I saw her it was before the war got really dangerous….I begged her not to go but, she couldn't do it as her two best friends needed her Merlin knows I begged, pleaded for her not to go into the war but, she so stubborn and hard headed just like daddy," she chuckled sadly wiping her tears "I lost my best friends… my parents… how can I live my life when my parents and our sister were gone in the world—how can I continue to plan our wedding and start a family when my own family isn't there… I had this whole vision in my head about my wedding … daddy would walk me down the aisle with my sister being my maid of honor… mum would be blubbering her eyes out with my brothers in the wedding… but, instead … I have to find out that our parents are dead because of a drunk driver that instantly killed them…and our baby sister our best friend in the whole entire world besides Leah, Rae, Aqua and the rest of the girls she sacrificed the toughest decision by sending us away just so we can live and gain a family… by protecting us when it was supposed to be our job who we practically raised her since she was a baby our whole lives and went to battle fighting for her life and the one time we get to protect her once more….—" she covered her mouth from sobbing as she looked up at me with tears running her cheeks "How—how I can live with myself we made a promise that we'd be maid of honors in our wedding when we can't do that without her or our parents… while I'm here… knowing that our little sister is gone … no one will know what me or my brothers are going through… the same pain … the agony… the hallow expression on our faces in this particular day…when we last saw her…before we went on our separate ways she and her friends did fought in battle saving those innocent lives for being heroes by saving the rest of us… how can anyone live with themselves not knowing the dangers that's happening in the world…where she could've dead and now I learn and found out that Alice saw her in her vision," that's when her eyes harden with an icy cold unreadable expression that left me chills from that look "I don't trust physics only because their barbaric liars and never will but, if Dr. Cullen confirmed that she's alive or just toying with our feelings I will never forgive them" she was shaken I had no idea she been holding back on what she's feeling and before I can answer as she looked away from me with a sad look "I can't… it hurts so much I just—I-I can't do this anymore… I'm sorry Sammy… but, I'm going to have to put the wedding on hold…" she whispered covering her mouth as she grabbed her things and ran off downstairs.

"Ariel wait come back let's talk about this "I cried running after her and before I can stop her she disappeared with a silent _'pop'_ leaving me to gawk at the spot dumbstruck leaving her two brothers Zander and Logan in silent holding me back "What are you guys doing! I have to go after her," he exclaimed.

Logan pinched his nose with a tired sigh "I wouldn't worry about her Sam… she loves you too much … just give her some time to cool off she'll come back I promise," he murmured.

"How do you know that… who knows where she could be?" I whimpered running my hand over my hair worried sick over my _*imprint*_ the love of my life considering my head is spinning from the truth.

"We know our sister better than anyone Sam she's just … conflicted… emotional distress with the news through her magic finding out that our sister is alive this whole time isn't easy for her—including the rest of us "Zander pointed out causing us to be quiet knowing he's right I would be too if I had a sibling "Besides, she won't be far she's going to take the guest bedroom in our house. I would give her a week to cool off and I wouldn't worry about the dangers in these woods— "he looked around the woods from the window "She knows those woods in the back of her head, considering we would patrol with you guys at night sometimes morning or afternoon," he explained.

"Wait what?" I asked turning to them "You guys patrol with us since when?"

"Since the minute, we arrived and found out that there's shapeshifters and vampires in the area," Zander snorted at this "Did that answer your question?" he asked causing me to mumble an apology at this.

"I'ma go check on her she's going to need to hear the truth either way "Logan sighed pinching his nose "I think I might know where she might be," he murmured grabbing some sort of stick heading out.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking then yes, she might be there. Merlin knows her temper is bad as mum and Mia put together," Zander murmured. Logan nodded and apparate with a silent _'pop'_ as Sam stood there dumbfounded; however, Zander raised his eyebrow "Well are you going to stand there gaping at me like a fish or do you want to know the truth and if you're wondering what that was it's his wand we all have one including Ariel?" he explained.

"You said you guys were wizards and Ariel was a witch…along with your sister… does that mean the twins have magic too…" I whispered.

"We have magic in our veins we didn't find out we were wizards and witches since we were 11 years old went to school to Hogwarts in Scotland graduated etc…our parents being muggles but, apparently our parents both have magic in their veins through our ancestors, skipped a generation to us" he murmured staring at the window with a distant look on his face "And the twins are still young but, yes there's a slight chance they could be," he explained.

"How long?" I hoarse. Zander raised his eyebrow waving his hand for me to continue "How long did you know—that we can shift into a wolf and about the Cullen's?" I asked.

Zander held his breath "Awhile…" he crossed his arms leaning against the wall giving me a stern look "Including you imprinting and asked our sister hand of marriage about to get married sort of thing?" he asked.

I quickly licked my lips nervously "You knew about that huh?"

"More than you think Samuel?" Zander drifted off with a pointed look "Including you and Leah breaking up... before you two made up to become friends... that would leave you guys in good terms if it wasn't for Ariel you and Leah wouldn't be friends right now because she really cared about Leah's opinion more than anything or else you two wouldn't be together right now if it wasn't for Leah's support" he explained.

I swore under my breath "Your right…I just… I don't know how to feel about this—I mean how is this possible and I just don't understand why she couldn't tell me any of this…" I sighed slumping my shoulders in defeat.

"Like we said it was too dangerous to reveal our secret Sam we're under the law of magic secretly Sam just like you're in secretly for being shapeshifters "Zander pondered for a moment "I know it's a lot to take in learning that Ariel and Hermione are our sisters—or that we're related altogether but, we weren't allowed to tell anyone unless it was family," he explained.

"Including me…" I was defeated at this "Her fiancée where we're supposed to marry within this summer… she couldn't even tell me the truth…" he whispered.

"Yes, including you and the rest of the pack—if it helps it wasn't easy for Ariel either— "Zander pointed out "It was hard on her—she wanted to tell you the truth the same day you told her you imprinted on her but, with everything going on here in Forks, losing one of the elders Harry, with Victoria wanting revenge against Isabella while dealing with Isabella wanting to be a vampire and be with the Cullen's—it wasn't exactly easy for us either," he explained.

I grew quiet as I felt the same way when I told her I _*imprinted*_ on her "I just… I could've helped her heal after all that…dealing with all that agony… by herself…doesn't she trust me…" I whispered.

"Of course, she trusts you with her life," Zander drifted off as his arms was crossed against his chest staring at the window "But, you also need to understand it was hard on Ariel… especially after she lost her fiancée Alex… he got killed before the war even got dangerous as well…it took a long time for her to open her heart but, after she met you…I noticed you were the first person to make her smile again Sam and for that we're all grateful for that because we were worried sick about her… but, she loves you so much… I guess in a way she's afraid to lose you too…because of this secret and I'm sorry we couldn't tell you the truth before…" he sighed tiredly "But, with everything going on… it didn't seem it was a good time for either of us to tell you anything and … I have a feeling you have so many unanswered questions so lay it on me and I'll answer truthfully since the cat is out of the bag," he explained.

"She was engaged before…" I whispered not knowing this.

"Yeah they were in love… before he got killed from a death eater the only reason she doesn't talk about it was because it was hard on her… it was before she realized that the Wizarding World was in trouble… we were already in war by the time we realized …it was too late…it was when Hermione send us away including our parents to protect us…" Zander explained.

"I…I didn't know…" I whispered.

"There's a lot of things she doesn't talk about…" Zander shrugged at this knowing he's right; I grew quiet as I listened to his story since I do have many unanswered questions so I decided to start with the first question in my mind.

"So, you and Logan are related to AJ—I mean Ariel," Sam pondered for a moment causing Zander to nod at this "If you guys are related then why do you guys have different last names?" he asked.

"Part of our secret identity from our little sister Hermione—it was part of the requirements to protect us from the death eaters…they were after our sister for being best friends with Harry Potter … she's one of the most powerful muggleborns witches in the Wizarding World if they learned that Hermione had family they would've killed us to get to her and neither of us wanted that which was why we were send here to go in hiding" Zander murmured "She destroyed the files on our families so we wouldn't get hurt," he quickly added.

"That would make sense… I would've done the same thing…" Sam pondered for a moment steading his breath "Harry Potter… the one who—survived from that curse … that's Hermione's best friend right?" I explained.

"Yes, that would be him, they're best friends practically family to one another they met in school," Zander pointed out "Voldemort murdered Harry's parents as a child we were in peace at least 11 years… we were done with the war—but, once our sister Hermione started school and met Harry … it was … a lot to deal with it you should've seen the dangers that happen when she was attending in school," he murmured sighed tiredly.

"F*** hell no wonder she was so closed off when we met," Sam murmured as he could've foreseen this instead of worrying other things "I could've prevent this from happening if it wasn't for the whole vampire's thing,"

Zander gave a _'hum'_ sound "Yes… well… it's not too late to fix things?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you want to marry her our sister Ariel I mean?"

"Of course, why would you ask me that?"

"With you both hiding this secret from one another—the first thing you have to ask yourself would you still accept her as a witch—being magical or not?" Zander asked buffing his fingers against his jacket leaning against the wall like it was normal for him "While accepting that fact that we'll be in-laws for the rest of our lives?" he quickly added.

"Yes, do you even have to ask," I rapidly got up "I love her even if she wasn't my _*imprint*_ I will always love her magical or not. I still want to marry her, become husband and wife with have a family with of our own she's everything to me," I explained.

Zander lips twitched patting Sam on the back with a stern look "Good I had a feeling you say that…turn around" as his eyes drifted off turning me around to reveal Logan leaning against the doorway with Ariel next to him with as a shy smile "Found your wife… go get her tiger and don't let her go," he drifted off then smirked "Oh and welcome to the family Sam," he quickly added.

"Hey…" Ariel whispered with tears in her eyes.

Sam rushed over my fiancée "Hey…I'm sorry for being angry I was just upset,"

"No, you have every right to be upset… and I'm sorry too…I'm sorry I ran away…" Ariel bowed her head sadly "I—I should've told you the truth on who I was the minute you told me about shapeshifting or how you *imprinted* me when I could've told you on who I was…I was just scared…you wouldn't love me anymore…" she bit her bottom lip nervously "Do… do you hate me…" she whimpered.

Sam soften his eyes and cupped her face "No, I can never hate you … I get why you did it … and that's never going to change you're it for me… just—it's going to take some time for me to wrap my head around everything but, we'll be okay…if we're going to get married we should be 100% honest with each other no more secrets Ariel… I mean it…" he whispered.

Ariel nodded in agreement "Your right…I probably would've felt the same way … and I promise no more secrets Sammy," she murmured wrapping her arms around my waist leaning her head against me while I held her in return "I love you…" she whispered.

"I love you too," Sam kissed her quickly causing Zander and Logan to clear their throats as Ariel smiled to her brothers.

"Well … I think it's time you know about my family…. Sammy these are my brothers Zander and Logan—guys this is my fiancée Sam…" Ariel murmured.

Zander and Logan shook Sam's hand as he returned the gesture "It's nice to finally meet you officially as her brothers… take care of her huh?" Zander murmured.

"I will," Sam sincerely meant that pausing for a moment "I have a question…how did you guys know that Hermione was alive…" he asked cautiously.

Zander and Logan looked at each other communicating silently—as Zander gave _'You should do it,'_ wave that it left Logan to instantly stiffen at this steading his breath … "You have to understand Sam we were already in hiding by then… so it was still dangerous for us to look for her even if the war ended… but, we wanted to know if she was okay…" he drifted off with a distant look "We used a journal to communicate and this pendant it was the only left we had of our sister before she disappeared—it would glow if something was wrong—due to our main houses colors at our school…. Barry and Mya would be Gryffindor based on a lion, I would have a Hufflepuff based on a badger, Zander, Jake and Ariel would be Ravenclaw as an eagle…we reunited about 3 years ago like Ariel said we didn't see her but, she left this message for us before we can run after her she disappeared to Merlin knows where… that was before we learned what happen…." he explained with a distant look on his face.

 **~*~End of Chapter Three~*~**

 **Whooooooo! I'm finally done with this chapter. I know it's a been a long, long time since I updated and I apologize for that. It's been hectic at work and school but, I'm back now so don't you worry I won't make you guys wait ever again. Hope you enjoy the newest rewritten chapter. I decided to rewrite the chapters that I had because I didn't like how it went and some didn't make any sense -_- which I fixed the errors in each chapter btw. So hopefully you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you guys think! Ciao for now!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: Snowy Sweets (Teddy's First Day)**

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

Sam however widen his eyes in horror listening to the story—it's not exactly something either of the Granger's talk about.

"What… what exactly happen to her…" I whispered with hoarse tones.

"She was attacked by a raid of death eaters… we haven't heard from her within a year …you remember that day don't you…" Zander drifted off as a distant memory went through my mind as I slowly nodded at this "We were a dark place Sam you have to understand… we weren't just broken we were…completely devastated and depressed… when we found out and heard claiming she was dead…after a few weeks… we decided to investigate but, they haven't found her body or anything…deep down we had a feeling she could be hiding underground… until last night… we saw you guys heading to the Cullens and went to check it out…hiding behind the trees without being seen … we had a theory thus Alice confirmed our suspicions as we wanted to be 100% sure and if your wondering who's eldest in our family Barry is the oldest then Jay, then myself then Logan being the youngest of our brothers then his twin sister Ariel—" he nodded at Ariel who smiled at this "Then there's Hermione being the baby of the family that was before Elias and Evie another set of twins were born who's the youngest in our family now," Zander explained.

Sam slowly nod at this as he felt the same way being wary over the visions Alice had as well "Wow…" he grew quiet as he couldn't blame Ariel for not telling him about her family but, wished she did "I just…I can't even imagine how hard that was losing a family member like that… it's a bit overwhelming with everything going on… to take all it all in the news…" he murmured.

"Trust me… we know…" Zander drifted off as he chuckled lowly and clapped his hands "Well…since you two made up and all we'll uh leave guys to talk …" as he gave a glower look at Ariel who blushed at this "See you tomorrow Sam," he explained.

"See you…" I murmured as I nodded at this.

"I don't think—" Logan was cut off with Zander dragging him by the ear "Oii—owe, owe, owe, owe watch the ear man what are you doing?" he complained.

"Come on little brother we're done for the day… we'll deal with _'being protective'_ brother mode tomorrow since I'm bloody tired," Zander answered as they both disappeared with a soft _'pop'_

Sam gawked at the scene looking down at Ariel about to ask who had an amusement look on her face, "We can transport from one place to another it's called apparation we had our license in the age of 17 but, I have a feeling Zander already told you that right —" she sighed causing Sam to slowly nod at this "I guess this is where I have to tell you everything… huh…" she murmured. Sam nodded dumbly at this as he couldn't answer as she dragged me inside the bedroom "Right…" sitting me down on the bed as we were both facing each other "Lay it on me Sammy I can take it… ask me anything," she asked.

Sam shook my head dumbly "Where's Elias and Evie?" I asked noticing the twins aren't in their cribs.

"They're staying with Zander and Kacey right now since I figured we needed to talk …" Ariel murmured "Just tell me what you want to know and I'll answer truthfully honest," she told me as we both laid down in bed facing each other as she was drawing small circles around my chest to steady my breathing.

"Whose Alex and how is it that I didn't know that you were engaged before …" Sam murmured.

Ariel sighed gave a silent _'hum'_ sound "Let me guess Zander told you…" she murmured causing Sam to slowly nod at this "Figured he would…and to answer your question you never asked me most of the time you were occupied being busy…gaining new pack members…dealing with Isabella drama…" she scowled rolling her eyes "…Jake and Leah _*imprint*_ on each other… etc…even when I tried to tell you the truth there's always something in the way… that would involve Isabella…in the end," she explained.

Sam sighed knowing she's right pinching his nose in annoyance as he wasn't a big fan of Bella either "You still could've told me either way Ariel…"

"I know…I just didn't know how to tell you… especially reading the newspaper… you remember how I was upset a year ago don't you…" Ariel murmured.

"I remember… you wouldn't tell me what's wrong… and left… you didn't come back home until a month later… I was really worried that something happened to you…" Sam spoke up playing with her hair which seemed to calm me down somehow.

Ariel gave a _'hum'_ sound "Yeah I know… despite all that… it was really hard on all of us and when I mean us—I mean with my family… Barry… Jay… Zander… Logan… me…we were in a dark place… especially Logan… I was really worried about him… while he was worried about me…I was in a very dark place like Zander said we were in a dark place… until you helped me heal slowly…I never got to thank you for that… so thank you…" she murmured.

Sam soften his eyes looking at her "Of course…you know I'm always here for you no matter what Ariel… that's never going to change you know that don't you…" he murmured.

Ariel nodded at this "I do…know that…" as she laid on my chest while I played with her hair once more "I love you Sammy…and I'm sorry I didn't you the truth before…"

"I know and I love you too Ariel…" Sam paused for a moment "Speaking of names… what's your real name…and how long were you with Alex for before you two got engaged since we're being 100% honest with each other…"

Ariel pouted "I was hoping you wouldn't ask but, if you insist… it's a long name… you sure you want to know…" she drifted off pausing for a moment as Sam nodded at this "As for Alex… we dated for about 4 years … before we decided to tie the knot…that was before he got killed from death eaters…I was about 21…it was before the war got really dangerous in the Wizarding World and were sent away in hiding…" she explained.

Sam nodded at this "I can understand why you don't want to talk about it…" he sighed "Leah and I were engaged for maybe… a year… before we broke up… I couldn't exactly or allowed to tell her but, I told her the truth anyway…she could always read me like a book and told her everything… that was before she and Seth transferred into a wolf and joined the pack…" he drifted off which Ariel knew this but, not all of it knowing how sensitive for Sam "And it's only fair since I want to know everything about you including your family," he explained.

"It's Aries… Aries Joelle Taylor Granger _'Ariel or AJ'_ for short… do you still regret meeting me at the beach yet?" Ariel asked as her lips twitched in amusement.

Sam chuckled "No I don't regret meeting you or anything else for that matter and Ariel is a beautiful name…" I murmured kissing her lips once more.

Ariel smiled kissed me quickly "Thank you…and I don't regret meeting you either," she whispered as they both slowly dozed off.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

The next morning Hermione, Neville and Luna woke up in a gloomy rainy morning. They each got ready as fast as they can. Hermione decided to wear a blue sweater that says, _'I Heart Tokyo,'_ curiously of her older brother Zander as a Christmas present before the war started with black jeans and high-top converse; a halter top with long sleeves that was purple with an undershirt underneath to match. Neville decided to wear a pair of jeans with a T-shirt of a Lion representing Gryffindor their house, a red jacket and Nike shoes then there's Luna her attire of choice was the most unique of them all. She decided to wear her favorite daisy sundress with matching earrings that she got from her birthday from Neville last year and a Nargle charm; then there's Teddy his was a red t-shirt of a train and some pants with a blue jacket. It was currently 4:45 in the morning when they were preparing their breakfast. When Luna joined the others for breakfast they were somewhat surprise by her attire of clothing.

"Lulu, love "Neville carefully starts to say not wanting to offend his fiancée or anything "Aren't you cold…" he asked as Hermione handed her a bowl full of cereal; Teddy however was playing with his breakfast being giddy; he's such a happy baby.

"No. This dress will keep away from the cold since I have a warm charm to keep me warm," Luna answered. Neville and Hermione looked at each other with a shrug as they're both used to her oddness which they wouldn't change her for anything.

"Well, "Hermione spoke up between them "If you're not cold then I don't see why not," she explained returning to her cereal.

Neville sighed "If you say so love," he replied.

Luna smiled "So, who's going to watch over Teddy while we're in school?" she asked.

Hermione sighed "We're going to take Teddy to a child day care for magical kids," she murmured causing Neville and Luna to stare at her in surprise _'I thought this town was only for muggles'_ look "You don't think I would leave Teddy without doing research, do you?" causing Neville and Luna murmured in agreement knowing Hermione "Besides—" she looked at her godson who was playing with his cereal being the messy eater that he was "I want Teddy to feel comfortable being around wizards and witches including muggle kids who are non-magical and magical parents," she explained.

"I should've known you would've done your research over this?" Neville murmured looking at Teddy "Are you sure it's safe for Teddy?" he asked.

"Yes, it's very safe it's been around for generations and hasn't had a complaint over it," Hermione murmured.

"That's good I can't imagine what would happen if he changed his hair to green to pink it would bring a lot of questions to the muggles," Luna pointed out.

"I know and I actually thought of that idea because I considered the child day care pamphlet that they accept non-magical and magical kids. It's quite close to the school so that's good on both accounts," Hermione began to say finishing her cereal putting the dishes away "I even balanced our school schedules to pick up Teddy after school and you never guess who owns the day care," she explained.

Neville and Luna titled their heads puzzled "Oh? Who?" Neville asked?"

"My sister in law," Hermione beamed causing them to blankly stare at her.

"Sister-in law?" Neville squeaked "How on earth did you find that out?"

"I looked it up and yes, her husband is Zander Reese—which is my brother, it's the name that he kept being in hiding when we were in the war," Hermione pointed out.

Neville and Luna made an _'O'_ upon their lips "Do they know that you're here?" Luna asked.

Hermione face fell "No…. I was going to call them yesterday but, I was afraid it would freak them out," she murmured.

"I thought you kept in touch with them though?" Luna asked.

Hermione sighed "I did—but, then after what happen last year they must've thought I didn't make it alive against the raid of death eaters in Andy's house—" she bit her bottom lip nervously "I kind of stopped writing letters between owls and stopped writing in my journal because it got destroyed thanks to the death eaters so I had no way on contacting them and speaking of the Wizarding World… do you know they all thing we're all dead thanks to the Dailey Prophet right…" she explained.

Neville and Luna widen their eyes in horror "How do you know that?" Neville asked.

"It says so right here," Hermione replied revealing the Dailey Prophet revealing herself with Harry and Ron being dead—from the raid of death eaters. No one survived—etc including Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Teddy Lupin everyone they knew and cared about are all gone.

"But, we're not dead though and how the bloody hell would they know about that" Neville cried out in protest " I shouldn't knew it was from Rita Skeeter and the rest of the reporters consider that's bloody barbaric," he growled.

"Tell me about it," Hermione murmured "And to answer your question Lulu, Logan and Zander my older brothers are both living here. I would assume they're both married with a family of their own now—with a couple of kids—"she bit her bottom lip nervously "I also learned that they made a name of themselves…Zander and Logan are also police officers while being teachers, coaches to the school that we're attending too—Zoey who's Logan's wife she's also work at the school being the drama, choir and dance teacher, co-workers with Kacey in the child day care called Snowy Sweets it's a mixture of a bakery, music teacher and owns a day care center for the kids, a book stop, dance studio and a music shop. It's huge and they're very popular in both magical and non-magical folks," she explained.

"Really?" Neville asked was in surprise.

"Yes," Hermione nodded at this.

"What about your sister Ariel?" Luna asked.

Hermione licked her lips nervously "I haven't got a chance to look at her profile but, she works with my sister in-laws Kacey and Zoey— but, I do know that she's engaged to someone—someone name Sam Uley he owns a construction site called Uley Construction, she lives in the Reservation not far from here," she explained.

"And the twins?" Luna asked.

"They're staying with Ariel my sister they're getting so big," Hermione murmured feeling sad that she's missing the twins growing up "They should be about Teddy's age right now,"

"I'm sorry that you had to hide them away Mione," Luna squeezed her hand.

"Me too… but, I didn't want them to get killed or worst torture like I did," Hermione murmured "I just hope they're happy to see me,"

"I'm sure they will after all we did win the war knowing we're alive since we been hiding underground and kept a low profile since we lost my grams and Andy over a year now…they're probably going to be relieved to see you." Neville sighed as the girls nodded at this making everyone in the Wizarding World believe they were dead that they all decided to flee the country away from England and the Wizarding World to start fresh in a small town called Forks in America late in Saturday night "We should get going if we're going to get there in time," he murmured.

"Yes, yes, I believe we should," Hermione murmured.

"Does that mean that neither of your siblings know that you're alive or that Teddy is attending the child day care that your sister's in law owns Mione?" Neville asked.

"No, they don't know that I'm alive or that I'm here in Forks no less, "Hermione sighed "But, for now we're going to keep a low profile and keep to ourselves like we did back in England until we settle down…" she drifted off with a distant look on her face "The last thing we need is anyone finding out that we're here or know our name which is very doubtful since there's no magic in this town anyway," she explained.

"Besides your siblings, right?" Luna asked.

"Right," Hermione nodded looking at her watch "We should get going before we're late," she announced. Neville and Luna nodded in agreement and headed inside Hermione's KIA Soul SUV brand new car. It was mixture of purple, sapphire blue with black strips o the side door—something that Hermione always wanted to get. It may look small but, she added an undetectable extension charm inside her car as it can hold many people as much as she wants if they were going on a road trip which was very helpful for them.

"Hey Mione, do you know how to get to the day care from our school?" Neville asked.

"Oh yes, the school is right across the street so it's not too far from Teddy," Hermione drifted off as she looked around, following the street signs despite the rainy weather "So if there's any emergency Kacey or Zoey can call me in my cell phone," she explained.

"That's good I'm glad we moved here Mione. It looks peaceful and low key being a small town and all," Neville murmured.

"Me too Nev. Me too," Hermione smiled "I can't wait till you meet my brothers they're really cool especially since they live here they probably gained a family of their own…" she explained.

"I'm sure they understand Mione since we were in the middle of the war and I'm sure the kids would love you" Luna squeezed her hand in comfort.

"I really hope so and thanks Lulu," Hermione murmured.

Luna squeezed her best friend's hand since Neville's sitting in the back with Teddy "Of course Mione," she replied with a smile.

"So, do you want to know what else I found out when I signed us up to the new school in Forks High," Hermione asked rapidly changed the subject.

"Sure, what else did you find out?" Neville asked.

"Well, there's another high school LaPush High in the reservation which is perfect for us actually but, I learned they weren't accepting students at the time because they're under construction apparently some of the students from Forks High the seniors tried to play a prank and destroyed half of the school buildings including the library, so the school are having a fund raiser to fix the school and because of the students who were attending there—so the students in LaPush High had to transfer schools to Forks High to continue their education there instead of their original school since it's still under construction and there wasn't enough room in Forks High so they had no choice to extend more space to add new classrooms and share the amount of students in Forks High for now on," Hermione explained.

"How awful who would do such a thing," Luna asked.

"The football seniors who are dumb as a goat," Hermione scowls leaving Neville and Luna to raise their eyebrows at her with a blank _'huh'_ look "Apparently, it's an American thing," she scowls once more.

"That's completely barbaric," Neville cried out in protest "So the students who were attending in La Push High transferred to Forks High until their school is fixed? How long do you think it's going to take?" he asked.

"I'm not sure it depends on how bad the damages were because of what happen. I didn't see a lot of news but, apparently Sam, my sister's fiancée he owns a construction site business and since most of the guys who works with him are still in high school work with him so if I have to guess maybe within a year or more depending on their schedules the school in LaPush High will be finished with new classrooms, they're even extending their school to add more classrooms, another library etc," Hermione explained.

"Well that's great … that their doing construction on their school to fix the damages…" Neville drifted off with a small smile "And it's a good thing we've been attending Hogwarts our whole lives," he offered leaving the girls to laugh at this with agreement.

"Yes, it does but, I feel bad for the students in LaPush High to transfer schools to Forks High from what I heard my brothers Zander and Logan both have jobs so they have double shifts than usual since they needed the money since both Kacey and Zoey are now pregnant—both Kacey and Zoey are expecting twins that both my brothers Zander and Logan had to work extra shifts at the school, work part time at the police station and sometimes work with Sam at the construction site to earn extra money because of the construction in the school," Hermione explained.

Neville whistled "They must've need the money for something important if they have more than one job…" he drifted off pausing for a moment "Did they found out about the sex of the kids or…" he noticed Hermione grew quiet shaking her head sadly causing his face expression to fall "What is it Mione?" he asked.

Hermione gave a small smile "Yes…extending new classrooms in both schools does cost money Nev… along paying the bills etc…and nothing's wrong… per say… I just … I'm a little nervous when I see my brothers…and I'm glad we did this… moving away from England…it's been a long time since I last saw my family… I just … wish it wasn't under these circumstances that's all… maybe then I would've met the rest of my nieces and nephews if the war didn't happen," she shrugged "Either way I'll be happy to meet my future nieces and nephews who will be Teddy's classmates in his first day in school today," she explained.

"I'm sure everything will work out and if anything, we'll be here for you every step of the way Mione," Luna sincerely replied.

"Thanks guys" Hermione answered with a small smile.

"No problem," Neville squeezed Hermione's hand in comfort which she squeezed back in comfort back "So how many of the students are holding in Forks High anyway?" he explained.

Hermione sighed "They used to have 800 students but, thanks to my brothers and their friends they extended their school into a bigger school so now it held 5,550 students only because the other high school LaPush High is under construction they had to change everything the schedules of the students so instead of six classes we have eight classes … it's nearly the same in Hogwarts except the school districts are completely different down here," she explained.

"What else did they change?" Luna asked.

"Everything," Hermione huffed before she turned left in the next corner "After receiving so many students in Forks High they decided to change things and added more classes depending their schedules that they even include some when they turned 16 they would have to get jobs classes preparing ourselves after high school," she explained.

"Are you serious," Neville cried out "Why in Merlin's name would they do that for," he asked.

"Apparently, it's part of the new program of the school new system from the number of students they have so they had to split them in groups. The seniors and junior's lunches would be either 5th, 6th, 7th or 8th period while the freshman and sophomore would be the first four period classes," Hermione began to say pausing for a moment looking both ways before she continued to drive ahead luckily there wasn't much cars early in the morning "After what we been through—I haven't got a chance to talk to either my brothers yet but, I manage to balance our schedules so it would fit for Teddy's schedule at the child day care since I don't want to be away from Teddy too long," she explained.

"Of course," Luna nodded at this turning to Teddy who was playing with his stuff animal _'Mooney'_ after his father "It's a good thing that Teddy isn't like most kids," she explained.

"Of course, he isn't. Teddy's special," Hermione beamed then turned to another right turn "Hey Nev can you do me a favor and get a clean towel to clean him up since we're 10 minutes away to the child day care since he's a bit messy. I want him to make a good impression on his new classmates," she explained.

"Sure," Neville replied grabbing a towel and wet the cloth with water by cleaning him up "Look at you Teddy you're all messy we don't want that we need to make a good impression in our first day of school today hmm?" he murmured.

"Me good momma Min'nie," Teddy beamed clapping his hands happily holding his stuff animal name _'Mooney'_ after his father. It was his first toy that he got from his father before his parents got killed during the war and now that his grandmother is gone; Hermione, Luna and Neville are his family now and always made sure he has the best childhood he ever had.

Hermione smiled at him continuing to drive ahead as she can see Teddy's school not far ahead "Yes you are my baby boy" she cooed at him leaving Teddy to give his adopted mom a toothy smile "Teddy, today is our first day of school so for the time being we're going to take you to a dare care where your auntie Kacey and auntie Zoey is going to watch over you would you like that," she asked gently leaving him to clap happily.

"He seems happy about the decision," Luna smiled fondly at her Teddy.

"No, they don't know that I'm alive or that I'm here in Forks no less, "Hermione sighed "But, for now we're going to keep a low profile and keep to ourselves like we did back in England until we settle down…" she drifted off with a distant look on her face "The last thing we need is anyone finding out that we're here or know our name which is very doubtful since there's no magic in this town anyway," she explained.

"Besides your siblings, right?" Luna asked.

"Right," Hermione nodded looking at her watch "We should get going before we're late," she announced. Neville and Luna nodded in agreement and headed inside Hermione's KIA Soul SUV brand new car. It was mixture of purple, sapphire blue with black strips o the side door—something that Hermione always wanted to get. It may look small but, she added an undetectable extension charm inside her car as it can hold many people as much as she wants if they were going on a road trip which was very helpful for them.

"Hey Mione, do you know how to get to the day care from our school?" Neville asked.

"Oh yes, the school is right across the street so it's not too far from Teddy," Hermione drifted off as she looked around, following the street signs despite the rainy weather "So if there's any emergency Kacey or Zoey can call me in my cell phone," she explained.

"That's good I'm glad we moved here Mione. It looks peaceful and low key being a small town and all," Neville murmured.

"Me too Nev. Me too," Hermione smiled "I can't wait till you meet my brothers they're really cool especially since they live here they probably gained a family of their own…" she

"I'm sure they understand Mione since we were in the middle of the war and I'm sure the kids would love you" Luna squeezed her hand in comfort.

"I really hope so and thanks Lulu," Hermione murmured.

Luna squeezed her best friend's hand since Neville's sitting in the back with Teddy "Of course Mione," she replied with a smile.

"So, do you want to know what else I found out when I signed us up to the new school in Forks High," Hermione asked rapidly changed the subject.

"Sure, what else did you find out?" Neville asked.

"Well, there's another high school LaPush High in the reservation which is perfect for us actually but, I learned they weren't accepting students at the time because they're under construction apparently some of the students from Forks High the seniors tried to play a prank and destroyed half of the school buildings including the library, so the school are having a fund raiser to fix the school and because of the students who were attending there—so the students in LaPush High had to transfer schools to Forks High to continue their education there instead of their original school since it's still under construction and there wasn't enough room in Forks High so they had no choice to extend more space to add new classrooms and share the amount of students in Forks High for now on," Hermione explained.

"How awful who would do such a thing," Luna asked.

"The football seniors who are dumb as a goat," Hermione scowls leaving Neville and Luna to raise their eyebrows at her with a blank _'huh'_ look "Apparently, it's an American thing," she scowls once more.

"That's completely barbaric," Neville cried out in protest "So the students who were attending in La Push High transferred to Forks High until their school is fixed? How long do you think it's going to take?" he asked.

"I'm not sure it depends on how bad the damages were because of what happen. I didn't see a lot of news but, apparently Sam, my sister's fiancée he owns a construction site business and since most of the guys who works with him are still in high school work with him so if I have to guess maybe within a year or more depending on their schedules the school in LaPush High will be finished with new classrooms, they're even extending their school to add more classrooms, another library etc," Hermione explained.

"Well that's great … that their doing construction on their school to fix the damages…" Neville drifted off with a small smile "And it's a good thing we've been attending Hogwarts our whole lives," he offered leaving the girls to laugh at this with agreement.

"Yes, it does but, I feel bad for the students in LaPush High to transfer schools to Forks High from what I heard my brothers Zander and Logan both have jobs so they have double shifts than usual since they needed the money since both Kacey and Zoey are now pregnant—both Kacey and Zoey are expecting twins that both my brothers Zander and Logan had to work extra shifts at the school, work part time at the police station and sometimes work with Sam at the construction site to earn extra money because of the construction in the school," Hermione explained.

Neville whistled "They must've need the money for something important if they have more than one job…" he drifted off pausing for a moment "Did they found out about the sex of the kids or…" he noticed Hermione grew quiet shaking her head sadly causing his face expression to fall "What is it Mione?" he asked.

Hermione gave a small smile "Yes…extending new classrooms in both schools does cost money Nev… along paying the bills etc…and nothing's wrong… per say… I just … I'm a little nervous when I see my brothers…and I'm glad we did this… moving away from England…it's been a long time since I last saw my family… I just … wish it wasn't under these circumstances that's all… maybe then I would've met the rest of my nieces and nephews if the war didn't happen," she shrugged "Either way I'll be happy to meet my future nieces and nephews who will be Teddy's classmates in his first day in school today," she explained.

"I'm sure everything will work out and if anything, we'll be here for you every step of the way Mione," Luna sincerely replied.

"Thanks guys" Hermione answered with a small smile.

"No problem," Neville squeezed Hermione's hand in comfort which she squeezed back in comfort back "So how many of the students are holding in Forks High anyway?" he explained.

Hermione sighed "They used to have 800 students but, thanks to my brothers and their friends they extended their school into a bigger school so now it held 5,550 students only because the other high school LaPush High is under construction they had to change everything the schedules of the students so instead of six classes we have eight classes … it's nearly the same in Hogwarts except the school districts are completely different down here," she explained.

"What else did they change?" Luna asked.

"Everything," Hermione huffed before she turned left in the next corner "After receiving so many students in Forks High they decided to change things and added more classes depending their schedules that they even include some when they turned 16 they would have to get jobs classes preparing ourselves after high school," she explained.

"Are you serious," Neville cried out "Why in Merlin's name would they do that for," he asked.

"Apparently, it's part of the new program of the school new system from the number of students they have so they had to split them in groups. The seniors and junior's lunches would be either 5th, 6th, 7th or 8th period while the freshman and sophomore would be the first four period classes," Hermione began to say pausing for a moment looking both ways before she continued to drive ahead luckily there wasn't much cars early in the morning "After what we been through—I haven't got a chance to talk to either my brothers yet but, I manage to balance our schedules so it would fit for Teddy's schedule at the child day care since I don't want to be away from Teddy too long," she explained.

"Of course," Luna nodded at this turning to Teddy who was playing with his stuff animal _'Mooney'_ after his father "It's a good thing that Teddy isn't like most kids," she explained.

"Of course, he isn't. Teddy's special," Hermione beamed then turned to another right turn "Hey Nev can you do me a favor and get a clean towel to clean him up since we're 10 minutes away to the child day care since he's a bit messy. I want him to make a good impression on his new classmates," she explained.

"Sure," Neville replied grabbing a towel and wet the cloth with water by cleaning him up "Look at you Teddy you're all messy we don't want that we need to make a good impression in our first day of school today hmm?" he murmured.

"Me good momma Min'nie," Teddy beamed clapping his hands happily holding his stuff animal name _'Mooney'_ after his father. It was his first toy that he got from his father before his parents got killed during the war and now that his grandmother is gone; Hermione, Luna and Neville are his family now and always made sure he has the best childhood he ever had.

Hermione smiled at him continuing to drive ahead as she can see Teddy's school not far ahead "Yes you are my baby boy" she cooed at him leaving Teddy to give his adopted mom a toothy smile "Teddy, today is our first day of school so for the time being we're going to take you to a dare care where your auntie Kacey and auntie Zoey is going to watch over you would you like that," she asked gently leaving him to clap happily.

"He seems happy about the decision," Luna smiled fondly at her Teddy.

Hermione smiled fondly at her godson "He should be since I want Teddy to experience going to a muggle school but, since my sister's in-laws owns the building I'm not worried since it's not just for muggles it's for magical and non-magical child day care so I have no doubt he's going to have lots of fun," she pondered for a moment turning to her godson before they went outside "Teddy bear since we're living in a muggle town do you think you can stick to this original hair and eyes to look like me for the time being but, when you go inside you can change any color you want we have to be extra careful since they don't know about witches and wizards," she murmured. Teddy pouted but, he understood so he changed his hair and eyes brown looking like Hermione leaving her to smile "Thank you baby," she kissed his cheek as they finally arrived at the day care which was near an alley way. It was now 5:15 in the morning a good start for everyone "It's a bit chilly this morning, isn't it?" she quickly added.

"Very it's a good thing we tucked Teddy with his jacket with a warm charm or else he would've been sick," Luna replied.

"Yeah and we wouldn't want that," Neville comments. It took almost 20 minutes for Hermione to get enough courage to go outside, scanning around for Snowy Sweets toddler child daycare; the school didn't start till 7:45 and ends around 12:30 p.m. so it was a regular day today which she was glad that Kacey her sister in law was watching over him while they're in school. It looks like a house with a bakery mixture of a restaurant on the side, day care in the other side with a dance and music studio along with a playground for the kids to play. It seems that her brothers thought of everything.

"Well here we are Snowy Sweets toddler child day-care center," Hermione began to say pausing for a moment "So what do you guys think? Looks friendly enough for Teddy, right?" she explained. The building looks like a house but, it's connected to another house—like a bakery and a small restaurant—if anything the child day care should be in the back inside the place, it even has a playground in the backyard and there's a park across the street so that's good. Teddy loves going to parks so Hermione smiled knowing they'll be going to the park a lot during their stay here.

"I love it," Luna replied with a smile "It has a good aura around the place don't you think?"

"It really does and it's in a safe neighborhood which is good," Neville began to say looking at Teddy who held his werewolf stuff animal curious holding onto Hermione closely "What do you think of your new school Teddy? Doesn't it look fun?" he asked gently.

Teddy titled his head and smiled "I like it uncle Neville," he murmured "Do you think I'll make new friends here?" he asked.

"I'm glad you like it buddy," Neville beamed ruffling his hair causing Teddy to giggle as he was being carried in his baby pouch since Hermione was grabbing the rest of their stuff so Neville was holding him for the time being "And I'm pretty sure you'll make good friends Teddy after all you're going to meet your extended cousins," he explained causing Teddy to nod as he couldn't wait to meet his extended cousins.

"We should head inside since it's pretty cold," Hermione murmured as they all agreed. It looks safe and friendly enough for Teddy; Hermione locked the door grabbed her purse that filled with her wand, wallet, pepper spray, pretty much to protect herself and hoped it wasn't drawing themselves much attention since it's still early outside.

"You nervous?" Neville asked.

"Not really, I'm excited to learn new things in America," Luna spoke up as they both looked at Hermione who had a distant expression on her face then frowned "Mia?" she asked.

"Hmm…" Hermione shook out of her thoughts turning to Luna who was holding the baby bag full of Teddy's things while Neville steadied Teddy into his arms as they all put their defenses wall around themselves especially new-comers but, since they have each other, being the only survivors and heroes in the Wizarding World…after all the war changes everything "Yes Lulu?" she murmured.

"Are you alright…" Luna asked.

"I'm fine Lulu just… some memories…is all…" Hermione murmured as they walked to the front seeing the welcome sign _'Welcome to Snowy Sweets'_ then cleared her throat "Well we should get inside before we draw any more attention from the town folk," she explained.

Luna and Neville nodded at this before she paused for a moment "Mione I been wanting to ask you something that just occurred to me? Are we going to use our original names or use a different name since we're living in a muggle town?" Luna asked.

Hermione blinked her eyes as she leaned against the KIA SOUL SUV "Oh right thank you for reminding me Luna," she drifted off looking around feeling someone's watching them but, kept an eye out just in case "I figured we can use our first names and use my mum's maiden name which was Reese but, in case we get into trouble I got new id's under our middle names Jean, Frank, Ophelia and Edward Hawkins or Jean, Frank, Ophelia and Edward Evans. I got extra's port keys to other places we can live just to be safe… so Nev you and I are going to be cousins being related to Zander and Logan along with Teddy being my little brother," she smiled fondly at Teddy "And Lulu you'll be Kacey's and Zoey's goddaughter Luna Katara Moon Simon. If anyone were to ask we live with my two brothers Zander and Logan with their families as they live across from each other and will check on us from time to time... which I figured it would be a lot easier for us. The only people who will know about us is just my brothers and their families … including my sister okay," she explained leaving them to nod at this.

"Brilliant it's good thing no one knows about us," Neville drifted off pausing for a moment "What do you think your brothers are going to say… when they learn that we're not really dead especially with you Mione since you haven't seen them in so long?" he explained

Hermione held her breath "I have no idea…" she closes her eyes sadly "Let's just hope they're not too mad at me… after all I did send them away here…" she steadied her breathing "I haven't seen them in 3 years and … it must've been hard on them after learning I'm dead a year ago when I'm not really dead… does that make sense…" she murmured.

"Kind of…" Neville murmured squeezing her hand in comfort "If anything I'm sure they're going to be so relieved and ecstatic to see you alive and well Mione you're not alone in this you have both of us and that including Teddy," he explained.

"Thanks, Nev," Hermione blinked her eyes as she took a deep breath "Imagine if my brothers will be our teachers for the rest of the year… I can't even imagine what they have planned for me they're even worse than Fred and George when it comes with pranks," she murmured.

"Were they pranksters like Fred and George Mione?" Luna murmured.

"Yes, they were the King Jokester back in the day…" Hermione smiled sadly "They always know how to make me smile, laugh even when I have a bad day… especially when I was a little they always made sure that I'm protective from bullies, it was rather horrid on what I went through but, I always knew I have them to protect me no matter what. They always been protective of me since I'm the baby in the family besides the twins of course," she explained.

Neville and Luna nodded at this in agreement "That sounds nice to have siblings of your own and be close to you…What jobs does your brother do in at the school?" Neville asked.

"Well Zander's a p.e. teacher for basketball and teaches History while Logan he's a football teacher and Chemistry teacher the best teachers in the school actually," Hermione pondered for a moment "And I think Kacey and Zoey are also teachers in the school too but, I'm not sure yet," she murmured.

"I'm sure we'll find out when we see our schedules Mione," Luna told her.

"True… true…" Hermione sat down on the bench to rest up a bit with Neville and Luna sitting between her "As far as I learned Kacey owns this child day care in the morning and works in the bakery next door so maybe she could be a teacher for music too," she shrugged "As for Zoey … hmm I think she's a drama teacher and co-worker with Kacey working in the child day care sometimes they would switch just to help out whenever they can," she explained.

"Wow your siblings made a name out of themselves living in a muggle community huh Mione?" Luna asked.

"Yes, it would seem so… I mean what else are they supposed to do…" Hermione softly replied.

"True…" Luna says pausing for a moment "Mione I've been meaning to ask you what is a basketball and a football … and performing arts? "she asked titling her head curiously.

"When we arrive to school I'll show you what they are Luna," Hermione assured her.

"Okay," Luna smiled "So are we going to stay with Zander and Logan for a couple of minutes before we head to school since it's just down the street from here," she explained pointing at the school.

"Yeah, we're going to stay for a couple of minutes to drop off Teddy to catch up with my brothers since the school hasn't opened yet since it's still early," Hermione answered as she carried her godson/adopted son Teddy who nuzzled her neck close as they headed inside to the child care for Teddy and knocked on the door.

"Coming," a young lady answered in the background. The door opened revealing a young lady wearing a blue top, black jeans and black boots; she had dark brown hair curled and had a flower of a _'Lily'_ pinned on her hair, brown eyes and warm brown skin. Hermione immediately recognized her as her sister in-law Kacey—the minute she opened the door Kacey saw three people and saw that Hermione was holding a young child that she had to blink her eyes owlish making sure she wasn't hallucinating since it was rather early since the school doesn't start till 7: 45 in the morning that was until Kacey's face expression drained and rather pale, shock and in disbelief as if she saw a ghost coming back from the dead—neither girls knew they were sister's in-law until now…

Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously "Hello…my name is Hermione and we're here … to enroll my son into your school… I know we're a bit early but—" she drifted off noticing that Kacey staring at her as if her face drained as if she saw a ghost "A—are you alright… you look rather pale… as if you saw a ghost that came back from the dead…" she murmured awfully worried about her sister-in-law Kacey.

 **~*~End of Chapter Four~*~**

 **As you can tell I'm changing a lot of things in each chapter including the titles so it would make some sense. I'm rewriting everything so I hope when you do read this it would make sense and continue to follow, and be a huge fan of this story. Ciao for now dolls!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: Family Reunion (Part 1-Zander & Hermione)**

"Ma'me?" Hermione murmured noticing that Kacey the young woman's face expression that got her worried over the girl.

 **[no answer] …**

"Are you alright ma 'me?" Neville asked revealing himself and his fiancée Luna that her face drained paler, that she didn't realized she was having a hard time breathing.

 **[no answer] …**

Luna, however noticed the woman having a hard time breathing "Ma'me maybe... you should sit down…" she gestures the young woman to sit down as her face was turning blue "Ma'me I need you to calm down…here have some water it will help…" she murmured giving her a glass of water furrowing her eyebrows worried "You do look a bit pale … I need you to breathe Kacey… no one is going to hurt you…" she murmured.

"Ho—how do you know my name…" the young woman murmured clutching her jacket close.

"You can trust me…no one is going to hurt you…" Luna gently murmured.

"I… I…" the young woman was hyperventilating that her face turned rather pale and drained that without thinking her eyes rolled back out in shock "Oh my…" she drifted off causing Neville to catch her in time in his arms before she reached the floor that he sighed in relief looking at the girls worriedly.

"Kacey?!" Hermione cried out checking for her pulse.

Luna bit her bottom lip nervously "Oh Merlin that didn't end very well," she looked at her fiancée who looked worriedly "Is she going to be okay Mione? I think we gave her quite a shock?" she murmured worriedly over the girl.

Hermione sighed muttering under her breath in French "Yes, I believe we did gave her a massive shock seeing she doesn't know that I'm alive… or my brothers… Nev…steady her so I can check her pulse…" she murmured as she checked the young woman pulse hearing her heart beating and sighed in relief "It's okay guys she's okay…she just fainted in shock… if I have to guess she must've been my sister in-law Kacey… or Zoey…we should take her inside away from the cold before we draw more attention let's put her here …" she drifted off opening the door entering inside and felt the wards letting them inside looking around, turning right as she assumed it's the living room "Let's lay her on this couch Nev," she instructed Neville then transfigured a broken glass that she found on the floor of fire whisky into strong smelling salts and held them under Kacey's nose to wake her up. An _'enervate'_ wouldn't work since she hasn't lost consciousness magically and didn't want to hurt her future nieces after all making sure they were alright. They waited at least another 10-15 minutes until they heard a painful groan as they looked up to see Kacey getting up slowly.

"Wha—what happen?" Kacey asked feeling a migraine coming.

 **Kacey's P.O.V.**

I blinked my eyes feeling dizzy "What…what happen…" she murmured.

"You fainted," the young girl with brunette hair answered causing me to jump "Sorry… I didn't mean to scare you…" she whispered.

"No, no it's not your fault… I just…" I drifted off rubbing my eyes double checking I wasn't hallucinating because she looks exactly like—no couldn't be …I shook my head but, I felt like I knew her personally I don't know why it's like my magic recognized her from my past "You said I fainted…" they nodded at this noticing the young boy in his baby pouch being held by the brunette girl holding his stuff toy wolf as she rapidly straightens up as she really saw her—she really does look like Hermione Granger "Oh my…" she can feel her face drained and paler by the second "Where… where did you… how did I ended up here... in the living room no less?" she murmured.

"Well… when I introduced myself your face was pale as if you saw a ghost and next thing I knew you fainted…. it's a good thing that my cousin Neville caught you… before you hit your head… so we took you here … I hope that's alright…" the brunette girl answered.

"Neville…" I murmured looking at the young boy as he nodded at this which sounded so familiar…I had to blink my eyes "That must've been rude… fainting like that… I don't usually do that kind of thing… ever…" she whispered.

"We kind of figured as much…" the brunette girl murmured giving me a small smile noticing my stomach being rounder and a bit big "How far along are you?" she asked.

I blinked my eyes "Excuse me?" I asked.

"You're stomach…. I just assumed you're …" the brunette girl drifted off then widen her eyes in horror "Oh my gosh unless you're not …that was so rude of me…I'm sorry," she furiously apologized at this.

Kacey looked at her for a moment "How did you…" she looked down at her stomach which showed a lot and widen her eyes in realization "Oh you mean my—" she gestures her stomach as they nodded at this "No, I'm sorry I'm still a little dizzy from fainting and yes…. I am pregnant… I just don't like when people tend to meddle into my business or my families it tends to get annoying really and my husband Zander we're expecting twins… both girls and I'm 6 ½ months along… we just found out from our doctor… after giving birth three boys I finally got my wish…wanting a daughter of my own—twins even better so there you go," she explained.

"That's wonderful," the young girl with the blonde hair smiled who seemed happy "Did you and your husband picked any names yet…?" she asked.

"We—we did… we just haven't decided either Hermione or Lily—" I drifted off noticing that the brunette girl widen her eyes in surprise "My husband wanted to name our daughter after his little sister…she uh she got killed a year ago… from her job…" I felt myself teared up over this "I'm sorry it's very sensitive for me to talk about…and I still feel a little dizzy…how long was I out for?" I explained.

"Not very long…maybe 10 minutes or so…" the brunette held her breath steading her breathing "So … um… your husband… Zander wanted to name one of your daughters Hermione huh…that's a beautiful name," she explained.

"Yes, yes, it is... and I wanted the name Lily because that's my mother's name…so you three are new in town then?" I asked hoping to get some answers without scaring them.

"Yes…we arrived here in Saturday late at night…" the brunette girl drifted off "We came by yesterday when we were talking to your co-worker Zoey… and we didn't want to draw any attention this morning… it's one of the reasons why we're here early and wanted to enroll my son here it's his first day and umm your co-worker she helped me with the paper work and here we are," she explained.

Kacey widen her eyes in realization remembering the conversation she had with Zoey during their lunch break "Oh of course, of course, Zoey mentioned someone was enrolling to our school but, she failed to mention that you were all coming at—" she looked at her watch "5:30 in the morning it must've crossed her mind since we been so busy enrolling new students this past week—" she got up thanks to Neville's help who mumbled a _'thank you'_ which he gave a polite _'No problem'_ as we headed to the family room and sat down on the couches "Umm—what did you say your names were? Sorry I haven't been sleeping well last night because my son has an ear affection and I gave him medicine so he should be okay," she murmured.

"Don't worry about it…" the brunette girl assured me "I don't mind at all… since we still have time to head to school and I hope you son feels better..." she drifted off her eyes steading her breathing "And my name…. I could've sworn I told you…before you fainted… it's … Hermione… Hermione Granger," she murmured.

Kacey froze and stared as her face drained as if she's seeing a ghost "I'm sorry what?" she blinks her eyes dumbly "What did you just say?" she asked.

The young woman held her breath steading her son on her lap "I said… my name is Hermione Granger… "she repeatedly says.

"No, no, no, no," I stepped back away from the girl "That's…that's impossible… because she's dead...she's been dead for a year… is that some sort of joke?" she asked.

Hermione shakes her head "No…it's not a joke…my name is Hermione Granger," she drifted her eyes looking away for a moment then looked at me "That was when you fainted and we took you inside here…" she murmured.

That's when a small memory went through my mind a few minutes ago and fell into shock from fainting as I immediately stiffen "I don't mean to be rude…but, that's not funny…I don't know who you people are … but, you can't just come here…by disrespecting my husband's little sister and expect me to believe that…" I whispered.

"Even though you were going to name your daughter after me?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrow at me.

"That…that is beside the point…it was before you claimed to be my sister in-law … there's no way …she would…survive…that attack…" I whispered.

"And how would you know that… you weren't there… you of all people know should know that I would've fought tooth and nail against those death eaters…" Hermione murmured "And besides how can they claim that I'm dead when I'm standing right here in front of you… since they never found my body to begin with …" she whispered.

 _'She does have a point,'_ I thought to myself staring at her for a long moment as we grew quiet.

I steadied my breath holding my stomach protectively "You're right I wouldn't know … but, I know my husband Zander… he was in a dark place… nearly scared me and the kids for Merlin's sake… it's not something my family talks about … as you all know… and now I'm hearing that my own sister in-law is alive… and you really expect me to believe that …for all we know you could be death eater in disguise I'm not stupid," I argued back.

"I never said you were…" Hermione lips twitched twirling her wand while I held mine "And I'm sorry if I was disrespecting anyone which isn't my intention at all… it's not what I was trying to do… the only reason why I came here was because my family lived here…and this isn't how I wanted to introduce myself to my sister in-law … I can see why my brother Zander loves you very much… and I know it seems crazy but, I really am Hermione Granger…" she drifted off with an odd realization on her face "I just don't want us to get off on the wrong foot… but, I'm telling the truth… I'm really alive… along with Neville, Luna and Teddy… we're all alive… the only reason no one knows that we're alive is because we been hiding underground for about year now… with no contact with anyone else because our love ones and our friends are all dead in the Wizarding World…I know my death put a huge toll over my family but, I'm telling you the truth I'm alive… and your acting like I just came back from the dead…" she explained.

"That's because she is dead… Zander my husband… that's his little sister…" my face drained feeling myself hyperventilating showing my wand feeling myself protective over my kids especially since I'm pregnant with the unborn twins "We've been living here for nearly 6 years and we never once got any news that my sister in-law was alive…" she explained.

"I know… only because it was really dangerous… I wouldn't put my whole family in danger because of the death eaters would come after you… it's the only reason why I send you guys away… so you can live your life… and fall in love… with a family of your own…which I assumed you did right…" Hermione drifted off "We're not here to start any trouble…towards anyone we're only to start fresh in this town … in this muggle town so I can tell my brothers and my sister… that I'm alive… I made out alive…with Neville, Luna and my godson Teddy… we're the only people who survived ...no one knows we're alive…except you… you're the first person we told…. because I know deep, deep down you wouldn't hurt me… "she explained.

I stood still shaking as I kept firm on my wand "Mione…." Neville murmured noticing my wand in view "She has a wand…how do you know this is her…" he whispered.

"I have my resources…" Hermione murmured.

"Meaning you looked them up before we arrived here?" Luna murmured.

"Yes… I wanted to check on my family...on who they fell in love with … I wanted to meet my sister in-law's…" Hermione murmured.

"It's okay Kacey… we're not here to hurt you…" Luna murmured softly.

"How—how do you know my name… I never told anyone my name… except a few …" I whispered.

"It says so right there by the name plate behind you…" Luna murmured as I looked to my right side showing my name of the name plate as I sighed tiredly "I know you trying to protect your family but, what Mione said is true… we're alive… Kacey deep down you believe that's really true," she whispered.

"How do you know that…" I whispered.

Luna smiled softly "Let's just say you're not the only person who can see things…you of all people know that…and we assume you're a witch like us" she murmured.

For some reason I didn't want to answer but, she was right deep down I can trust them somehow "Yes… I'm a pureblood a very powerful witch… who are you people…. who are you really because it's beginning not to be funny anymore…" I hissed at him.

"I told you…my name is Hermione Granger…that's Neville… Neville Longbottom… his fiancée Luna Lovegood…and this little boy who I'm holding is my godson … Teddy Lupin…we're only here to start fresh…" Hermione steadied her breath blinking her tears "I miss my family… so much and I just… I really miss them…there's not a day goes by that I don't think or miss them so much…" she looked hurt by this and I felt a little guilty "Just please… please tell me his name … I might be able to figure out …what's going on…" she whispered.

I held my breathing…" His name is Zander… Zander Granger… but, in this town they know him as Zander Reese… my sister in-law Hermione gave him a different because—" but, was cut off by the girl.

"Because I send him and our family away because the Wizarding World in England was in trouble… we were in the middle of the war…I wanted to keep our family safe from the death eaters knowing they'll come after them through me … I gave him a new name… Maxwell Reese but, he wanted to keep his name… since there could be a million Zander's into the world…so we decided to use Zander Reese … "Hermione choked in her own tears as she fell on the couch "You're his wife…aren't you…" she whispered.

I blinked my tears; I'm a bit hormonal due to being pregnant "Yes… yes I am" I whimpered "How do you know that…the only people who know is our family… no other person who know that…" she whispered as I felt pale on this.

"Ask her anything that she would know…. that your family would know…" Luna softly asked.

"When was the last time you saw or heard from your family…or more pacifically my husband and his family" I stiffly asked.

"Nearly six years ago… I haven't seen my family… since I send them all away due to the war… but, I did reunite with them once the war was over… that was 3 years ago…Barry, Jay… I saw their family… they were at the park in Tokyo, Japan… I saw how happy they were…" Hermione had a distant look on her face as I felt within me my magic can trust her… I believed her… if I didn't the wards would've went off "I watched them at least 5 hours…I had a feeling that Barry and Jay knew they were being watched… so I used my cloak that Harry left me …" she grabbed the invisibility cloak causing me to jump at this "This was Harry's father's …the invisibility cloak … he had it since he can remember and passed it down to Harry …in his first year in Hogwarts… we had so many memories with this…I used it and passed down a huge clue that my brothers would be able to find… I didn't talk to them personally until I was far enough for them to look for me again… it was hard not to walk away … but, I left this pendant necklace that based on our houses…" she blinked her tears away showing her pendant necklace "I have a Lion based on Gryffindor just like Barry did… then … Jay, Zander and Ariel would have an eagle based on Ravenclaw while Logan being in Hufflepuff… a badger… his is yellow and black… Jay, Zander and Ariel would be blue and bronze silver… then there's Barry and myself of a lion our colors are red and gold… we would communicate through my pendant … from a password…that I put on them with a powerful protection spells since I invented them…from scratch…" she explained.

I was having a hard time breathing "What—what's the password only those in the family would know…" I whispered.

Hermione gave a soft chuckle _'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'_ she drifted off that her pendant glowed red and gold showing our family causing me to gasp in shock; it showed the kids including Zander my husbands… everyone that she cared about… _'Mischief Magic'_ she murmured "Do you believe me now?" causing Kacey nodded completely dumbfounded as she grabbed the journal and her pendant necklace of a Lion… I lightly touched the pendant it was beautiful … apparently I had the same one except on my house… a wolf… mine was a wolf … _'Shadows'_ which was purple and black that was our colors back in the day…as I held my pendant close to me with our family pictures inside "This was our journal …it may look useless now but, that's my journal that I used to keep contact with my family that was before we got attacked by a raid of death eaters—by then everything was destroyed…the only thing I always kept with me was that pendant it reminded me of my family… and I had no way of contacting anyone… I couldn't use an owl they would use a trace spell on the owls or use the floo on where you guys were so—" she gestured herself, and her friends with the young boy "We hidden under ground… that was before we lost two of the last members of the Order of the Phoenix…Andromeda Tonks my godson's grandmother and Neville's grandmother Augusta Longbottom…about a year ago we kept our lives in low profile so we had no way of knowing what's happening in the Wizarding World so we stayed in Muggle, London for a while… and then we decided to come here...do you believe me now…" she explained.

"I…I want too… I really do …but, this is insane…there's no way Hermione or her friends who survived in the war can come back from the dead…it could be a hallucination in my memory?" I whispered.

"If you were hallucinating I would've used a Polyjuice potion…and it would've revealed us as death eaters due to Zander's and your wards I assume…" Hermione drifted off raising her eyebrow at me as I slowly nod at this dumbly "We would've killed you instantly within a second. I'm not wearing any masks or anything since no one knows me except as a new comer in Forks…" she gave a sad smile "I know we haven't seen each other since you gave birth to your first son… it's really me Myabee… don't you remember you gave me this book as a birthday present…" she choked into her tears by grabbing a book out of her book bag of the first edition of Pride and Prejudice "Look inside," she explained.

"Why…what's in it…" I skeptically asked.

"Just look inside and you'll see what I mean?" Hermione murmured. Kacey debated at this, slowly grabbing the book by opening it—there was something written on the front **_'Happy 16th Birthday! I'm so lucky to have a special sister like you Myabee! May your hopes and dreams with Birthday wishes would come true! I heard from a little birdy that you love this book so I hope you enjoy your present! Let me know how it ends and I hope we get to meet each other soon xoxo lots of love, Kacey'_** it was the first edition of Pride and Prejudice I should know it was the same exact book that I gave … Hermione as my face expression paled as I slowly touched my handwriting. She was the only person who also loves this book besides myself as I looked up at the girl in front of me.

"You kept the book," I choked into my tears.

"Of course, it's my favorite book," Hermione whispered giving a small smile.

"Myabee," I choked into my tears covering my mouth as I wobbled to Hermione sitting down on the small chair "Is it really you… as in Hermione Sapphire Jean Granger… Barry, Jake, Zander, Logan and Ariel's little sister… being the oldest sister to Elias and Evie Granger…" I blinked my eyes ignoring the tears coming down my cheek "Is that …really you…" she whispered.

Hermione nodded at this as she was also sobbing "Yes, it's really me…I'm so, so, so, sorry for worrying you guys to death… after what happen to mum and dad…" she was choking in her tears "I'm so sorry Kacey… I didn't mean to worry Zander…Logan, Ariel… Barry…and Jay… especially the twins… I'm so sorry…I didn't want them to find you… I'm so sorry that I had to send you guys away… I was only trying to protect you guys…I'm so sorry…" she whispered sobbing into my chest while I held her close rocking her back and forth while Teddy was whimpering reaching his small arms for Hermione to comfort her; Neville held Luna and Teddy close.

"Shhh it's okay darling it's okay… it's going to be okay…" I murmured feeling the mama bear instinct as I prayed over the past year hoping to God that Hermione would be okay. I always knew dee down she was out there… she just...waiting to come home "It's going to be okay sweetie… I promise," I paused for a moment looking at Neville and Luna "I don't mean to be the bare of bad news…but, does that mean that you're … Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood… and the small boy that you're watching is Teddy… Teddy Lupin," she whispered.

"Yes…. I am…" Neville murmured wiping his tears "This is Luna my fiancée … and that's Teddy as you know… how did you know about us…I didn't think anyone would hear about us in the other side of the country especially in America," he whispered.

"Everyone who anyone knows about you guys… you won the war…making you guys heroes how can anyone not know about you… especially since there's more than one community in the Wizarding World…the main one would be Hemlock Lane it's in Seattle…it's like Diagon Alley not like what you three used too it's a big small not to small but, it's closer to us…making us connected to magic." I whispered.

"So, I assume you and Zoey… are witches…magical beings like us…" Neville whispered.

"Y-yes, my grandparents …Taichi and Mimi … he-he raised me in Tokyo, Japan… before we moved to America. My grandfather Tai knew your grandmother Augusta …and your father Luna they were very good friends over the years… including my parents …who were purebloods…it was before…I lost my parents in a young age… I was about … 7 years old… when I lost them…" I held my breath knowing the subject was subject while Hermione wiped her tears and sniffed over the news "I was raised in Tokyo, Japan my whole life… but, the only time we go to England was business trips… but, I always wanted to live there but, my grandparents thought living in America would help…away from the Wizarding World…since they don't trust the Ministry in England…" I whispered.

Neville blinked his eyes owlish "Oh…" he murmured as he gave a small smile "My grams mentioned she has a few friends in America but, I didn't think she'd—" he drifted off his eyes with a faraway look "I should've known my Grams has connections without me knowing about it…" he whispered.

"Daddy mentioned he had a few friends in America but, I didn't know he knew your grandfather either he sounds like an amazing man," Luna murmured.

"Yeah, he was brilliant and smart, a kind man, a bit protective and taught me everything he knew umm… that was before he was—" I blinked her tears "He was ambush from the death eaters about a year ago in Japan… including my grandmother and knew umm Andromeda as well… they're good friends they were in a group called the Order of the Phoenix or something like that and—" she felt herself not breathing very well "Wait a minute—are you saying that the Dailey Prophet doesn't know that you're all alive," she whispered.

"He sounds amazing I wish I could've met him and yes, like I explained we kept a low profile and stayed underground…" Hermione murmured as a small smile upon her lips "And I'm glad my brother met someone special like you and gained a family together… I'm sorry we never met… three years ago… before…" she whispered.

"That's alright at least we met each other today and it would explain a few things knowing the Wizarding World in England…" I murmured shaking my head as she felt the same way knowing how the reporters tends to twist things before she made a life for herself and met Zander "Look at me rambling I bet you guys are hungry I can make you guys some breakfast?" she offered.

"No thank you we ate before we got here," Hermione murmured.

"Oh…" I whispered as my face fell feeling sadden over this which Luna seemed to notice "A—are you sure?" she asked.

"Well since we have some time…we would love some pancakes, French toast or maybe waffles before we head to school," Luna explained with a soft smile "Isn't that right Neville?" she asked.

"Oh yes we would love some pancakes or whatever you make it's fine with us … I'm still a bit hungry?" Neville nodded and immediately got the hint "Mione you don't mind if we stay a bit since we got some time before we head to school do you?" he asked.

Hermione looked at her two friends then back at me with a shrug "I don't mind if we stay a bit longer… and I suppose I can eat a little bit more… I am a bit hungry… "she murmured.

I beamed nodding at this "Yes, of course I'll make some right away," she was still in shock seeing her sister in-law in her home no doubt… she was starting to wonder if her husband Zander knew about this—she was a bit skeptically but, she felt she was telling the truth that this was really Zander' sister I mean how else would she get that book that she wrote in the front page it's not every day you have the exact book with that kind of stuff—the first edition was hard to come by and if she was lying the Polyjuice potion would've worn off by now "So um, what bring you guys here not that I'm complaining or anything but, it's not every day you get to meet your sister in-law claiming to be dead and then finds out she's actually alive … what of the odds of that," she laughed nervously rambling causing Hermione to blink her eyes owlish and raising her eyebrow at me "Sorry I tend to ramble when I get nervous… I just… Zander, Logan and Ariel are going to so ecstatic and happy to see you… including Barry and Jay they been so worried sick about you… after you stopped contacting us a year ago…they were thinking the worst after the death eaters were all over Europe," she explained.

Hermione, Neville, Luna and Teddy followed Kacey into the kitchen which was huge—I'm a big chief around the kitchen so I pretty much bake and cook everything in my kitchen as they sat down on the round table while I was starting on breakfast.

"Yes … it was a bit … hectic around the Wizarding World… after the war ended…there was some death eaters that escaped as they wanted revenge against me and my friends for killing Voldemort," Hermione drifted off causing me to flinch—I know he's dead but, I still don't like that name "For a while… Neville, Luna, Teddy and I been staying at one of the headquarters…that Andy and Augusta since they were the only members in the Order of Phoenix who survived we stayed there at least 2-3 years that was before we were ambushed by the raid of death eaters about a year ago—somehow they found the hide out…" she explained.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes… it was rather difficult to leave them behind but, they told us to flee away from there…" Neville drifted off with a distant expression on my face "My grams told me to flee away but, I wouldn't leave her behind, gave me her last heirloom that belong to my dad…gave everything to me told me to leave grab Luna, Hermione and Teddy by fleeing the country… that's what we did… we watched what happen… they fought at least 50 death eaters each… it was so hard to watch but, we kept still until it was safe to come out…so we hide under ground within a year until it was really safe," he explained.

"I can't even imagine…how horrified that must've been…" I hoarse steading my breath "I believe you guys…" causing Hermione, Neville, Luna to smile along with Teddy who I noticed kept close and nuzzled his head against her chest "So you guys really made it out alive by going underground…that would've explain a lot…but, how… though" I explained.

"We found a hide way that lead underground, we had some money left but, we saved most of it and stayed there until it was safe to come out… that was until we met up with Harry and the others… it was before we split up … we made sure to kept a low profile and emptying our vaults by then so we pretty much have enough to flee the country thanks to Draco's help along with Augusta and Andromeda who gave us everything, money, heirlooms, etc … I even got new ids for us … so we fled the country later this morning…and here we are…" Hermione explained.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Wow…that must've been horrid losing people left and right like that…" Kacey soften her eyes at this causing Hermione, Neville and Luna to nod at this while Teddy was eating his cereal "And now you guys are here… in Forks, Washing to start fresh …" she gave a soft smile "I'm so glad that you guys alright and made it out there when you did…" Hermione, Neville and Luna gave a sad smile that Kacey rapidly changed the subject "So…what kind of do you guys want for breakfast? Pancakes, waffles, French toast, I can make anything whatever you guys want?" she explained.

"Strawberries and bananas waffles please," Hermione replied softly.

"And Neville, Luna what about you two?" Kacey asked.

"We would like the same please," Luna softly says.

"Coming right up," Kacey beamed cutting the strawberries and bananas into small pieces into one bowl and mixed it together with the pancake mixture into the waffle iron maker "Do you want just waffles with scrambled eggs or sunny side up, fruits and toast?" I asked.

"Yes, with sunny side up, fruits and wheat toast please," Neville murmured.

"What about you Luna? Hermione?" Kacey asked.

"We would like the same please," Luna told her.

"Of course," Kacey nodded at this grabbing the fruits and mixed it together into a fruit cup for dessert thought it would fit into the breakfast dish "I don't want to be the bare of bad news but, the Dailey Prophet claimed that you guys were dead…for a long while… everyone were starting to lose hope but, they kept on fighting and had hope in some Wizarding communities as far as I know at least from what I heard from Ruby anyway" she whispered.

Hermione sighed "We didn't find out until this morning… actually… I subscribed the Dailey Prophet and I imagine you learned that we won the war—but, the death eaters are going on a hunting rampage against me and my friends which would make everyone in the Wizarding World think that we're dead…. how was my big brother…when he found out…" she explained?

Kacey grew quiet steading her breathing "I'm not going to lie…he was… quiet… he wouldn't talk to anyone, play with the kids… I was very worried sick over him…" she looked at Hermione with a sad smile "It was like … when he found out that you were dead…he felt like he failed you… to protect you…but, I think deep down… he knew that you wanted us to move on… from all that but, it was very hard to do that…" she drifted off with a distant look on her face "I didn't know what to do… either did Zoe… we were both worried over our husbands…but, now I think we're going to be okay … because they started to get back to normal, playing with the kids, work like crazy… they both have three jobs… they work with Charlie the head chief in the police force in this town… he's very respectful towards the town folks, helping me and Zoe out with the child day care and the bakery and .. work as a teacher in Forks, High as for Ariel… hers was a different situation… after what happen to Alex… Zoe and I were very worried she would've went on a deep end… very distant, barley ate or slept… that Zoe and I had to take over to watch over the twins… sometimes they were sick with the chicken pox…that was before… she met Sam…" she explained.

"Sam?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh, "Kacey widen her eyes in surprise "That's right you don't know yet they met while we were in war—although we were in hiding…while you guys were battling in the war…so you wouldn't be able to know… "she murmured under her breath "Sam is Ariel's fiancée—they been dating for nearly 3 years and he finally got the courage to ask her to marry him about six months ago they're getting married within the year," she explained happy for her sister in-law.

"Oh," Hermione widen her eyes in surprise and smiled softly happy for her sister after what happen to Alex she was worried about her sister and glad she could move on with her life with someone new "I was a bit worried about my sister after what happen to Alex… but, I'm glad that Ariel found someone… how did they meet again?" she asked.

"It was love at first sight… you see… Zoey, Ariel and I were at the beach having a picnic with the kids and there were a couple of kids well teenagers playing around with the football and Ariel," Kacey rambling over the memory "She was teaching the twins Elias and Evie how to swim and then… I saw one of the guys stopped in the middle of the throwing the football and he bumped into Ariel causing them to fall down it's a good thing she caught the twins or else they would've all drowned," she explained.

Hermione paled "Ariel and the twins are okay, aren't they?" she asked.

"Hmm what?" Kacey blinked her eyes turning to Hermione "Oh yes, yes their fine umm they were already on the shore by then so mostly Ariel was on the sand when they met," she drifted off.

"So where was this at?" Hermione asked.

Kacey was about to answer but, another voice spoke up into their conversation "They met at the beach— _'first beach'_ if we're being honest…" causing Hermione, Neville, Luna and Kacey to turn with Teddy playing with his cereal not paying attention leaning against the doorway of the kitchen "I wasn't aware we had visitors this morning?" he murmured.

"Zander," Kacey greeted her husband with a morning kiss which he quickly returned the kiss "When did you get up?" she drifted off noticing her husband staring at his sister Hermione being alive—well her backside was facing him but, hasn't a chance to tell him about the whole thing since she's still in shock by the whole thing however with Hermione she instantly held herself back closing her eyes knowing that voice anywhere…it was her older brother Zander.

"Sorry luv I just got back from the um last minute thing that I had to do …so I just got home…" Zander greeted his wife with quick kiss noticing the visitors as he drifted off at them titling his head curiously and felt his magic felt familiar towards the girl.

"Is everything okay?" Kacey murmured remembering when Ariel apparated away sobbing over what happen "How's Ariel? They're both okay, right?"

"Yes, it seems they worked it out after we told him everything and—I'll tell you later luv" Zander kissed his wife on the forehead knowing Kacey being the mama bear "So um… who's this?" he murmured.

Kacey licked her lips nervously "I'm glad to hear that…" she drifted off as she took a deep breath "Well….it would seem we have new comers who just arrived in Forks…the ones that Zoey enrolled last night…" she kept looking back and forth between them gesturing her husband "This is Teddy…her son…he's a new student in our school…with his family…" she murmured softly as she kept biting her fingers nervously afraid of her husband reaction.

"Oh really?" Zander smiled softly "Welcome to Forks I'm Zander it's nice to finally—" he stopped when Hermione turned around that his face drained as if he saw a ghost and stepped back "What…what the bloody hell going on…why does she look like my sister…" he hissed at this.

Zander held back her tears and gasps "Zander…" she choked up and felt her throat dry rapidly straighten up feeling herself more rejected than before… "I—I…I should go," she whispered as she ran off but, was stopped by Luna "Lulu…what are you doing?" she whispered.

Luna gave her a soften pointed look "Stopping you… I know your scared…but, he's your brother…he'll understand… I promise" she gave a soft squeeze turning her best friend Hermione to slowly turn facing him "Now be a brave Gryffindor that we all know and love by telling him the truth…show him the pendant and the journal—make him believe you that we're all alive since we both know you miss him like the rest of your family now go…it's going to be okay Mione….he's in denial after all…it's not the first time he saw us…" she whispered giving her best friend Hermione a small push looking all confuse but, didn't realize she tripped into her brother Zander who caught her into his arms as they both looked at each other in horror—well more like their faces drained and grew paler by the minute.

Neither of them weren't talking… at least 10 minutes while everyone looked at them both in front of them.

"Hi…" Hermione shyly says holding back her tears.

Zander made no answer but, didn't want to be rude "Hello…" he stiffly replied.

"Zander…." Kacey drifted off knowing her husband "I know what you're thinking ….and you're not hallucinating, it's not a dream… I don't know what Luna meant when she said it isn't the first time you saw her so I assumed you and Logan must've saw her last night… at her house…probably thinking it's an illusion when we both know it's not… it's really her… I know it's quite shocking…believe me I'm as shocked as you are…but, it's really her…it's Hermione…" she whispered.

 **[no answer] …**

"Zander…please…talk to me…" Hermione whimpered sadly.

Zander closed his eyes sadly holding his fist to hold back his tears "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," he stepped back letting go of the girl who looked exactly like his baby sister that in instinct Neville caught her into his arms—however Zander starting hyperventilating leaning against the wall steading his breathing "That's….that's not possible…there's no way…" he murmured shaking his head not wanting to believe this—despite the fact that he and Logan saw her last night at her house he didn't want to believe it was really her…it could've been an illusion inside his mind—deep, deep, he always hoped he would see her again but, not like this—it was too painful for him "I—I can't do this…it's too hard…" he choked up "I can't…. I'm sorry I just can't do this…there's no way she can survive that attack since she's dead" he cried out before he can walk out he was stopped by Hermione once more.

Hermione closed her eyes sadly knowing this gave a huge effect on her big brother "Zee…Zu-Zu…I know it's hard to believe but, it's really me…" she whispered.

Zander nearly tripped over his feet when he heard that nickname as his face drained looking much paler than a ghost "How…how do you know those names…" he stiffly replied.

"I always called you that… "Hermione whispered.

"No…no…my little sister Hermione is the only person who gets to call me that…" Zander stiffly replied pointing his wand at her "So how the bloody hell do you know that?"

"Is it that hard to believe that I'm actually alive standing here in front of you… it's really me Zu-Zu," Hermione whispered.

"Is this some sort of joke you're trying to pull," Zander sneered at this "Because I don't know who you are but, you don't get to come here … or how you convince my wife and tell me that you're my sister… I want you four out of this house now…" he spats in anger.

"Zander," Kacey scolded her husband about to defend Hermione but, she stopped her before she can do or stop him.

"No…it's okay… I always knew this would happen eventually… if we were to reunite again …" Hermione sighed tiredly "Fine… you want to make this harder than it should be on who I am…fine… ask me anything that only our family," she drifted off grabbing something out of her bag, a destroyed journal was thrown on the floor in front of him "If I wasn't Hermione then how did I get that journal since the only ones who would have this is our family since you use ancient runes to add blood for our identity ourselves," she explained.

 **[no answer] …**

"Well… I'm waiting?" Hermione asked.

Zander stared at her for a long moment and grew quiet grabbing the journal— he slowly touched it "Where did you get this?" he whispered.

"You gave it to me in my 5th year before you went into hiding Zander," Hermione spoke up.

Zander paled at this steading his breath, the wheels in his head were spinning "When…when was the last time we last saw each other…" he whispered, he held his guard up but, his walls were slowly coming down—if this was a trick he won't hesitate to protect his family.

"I save you three years ago… at the park …after we won the war.. Harry…Neville…Luna… the Weasley's with the rest of our friends including myself won the war… we destroyed Voldemort … but, if we're being really honest I didn't really reunite with you guys …I just wanted to check on you just for a little while… " she closed her eyes sadly holding back her tears "But, the last time I really saw you, Barry, Jay, Logan, and Ariel was in my 5th year in Christmas… the Wizarding World was beginning to get really dangerous… and I knew it was a matter of time that Voldemort would come after me… because of how close I was with Harry… he would've ordered his death eaters to come after you guys through me… he would've killed mum and dad… you… Barry… Jay… Logan.. Ariel… even the twins… I knew that I had to protect you guys… so … I made a decision to send you guys away… away from London...it was probably the hardest thing that I ever did…" she was breathing heavily as she wiped her tears away and took out her pendant necklace after passing Teddy to Luna and Neville as they stood behind her "I'll prove it to you that I'm really alive…that we're all alive—since I'm the only person who knows the password to our pendant necklaces— _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'—"_ she answered before Zander can answer that's when he saw the two pendants of the Lion and Eagle glowing on their school house colors—grabbing the destroyed journal looking for a particular page—the last conversation that they had, Zander face turned paler on this.

"Wh-where did you get this?" Zander whispered in hoarse tones.

"You gave it to me for Christmas… before I send you guys into hiding and went on our separate ways… you told me that you invented this journal for us to communicate after a long discussion of planning everything carefully—Barry and Jay would be with mum and dad for the time being, then you, Logan and Ariel would be in Forks, Washington—that was before we went on our separate ways … I know it looks useless now… but, I always kept it with me… as it made me felt like I was closer to you guys… it gave me the strength to fight in the war and come home… to you guys…" Hermione was choked up in her tears biting her bottom lip sadly "I know you guys didn't want me to fight in the war but, I didn't have a choice Zee… I really didn't… I can never forgive myself if anything to happen to you guys… I had to send you away to protect you… especially the twins… the only reason this journal looks useless now was because we were attacked by a raid of death eaters about a year later… I tried to communicate with you guys and tried every spell I can think of…but, it wouldn't work—so I kept it close to me during my travels… especially the horcrux hunt when I was with Harry and Ron—by then I already had this pendant with our family… I kept this pendant close to me with a very powerful protection spells," she explained.

"Sweet mother of Merlin," Zander nearly jumped seeing the pictures of their family "H-how did you…"

 **~*~End of Chapter Five~*~**

 **Wow. This was an emotional day for me to write this. I wanted to show the close sibling relationship between Zander and Hermione knowing they're very close growing up along with the rest of their siblings—obviously Zander can tell there's something off about his little sister…being distant… it's worrisome I know… don't worry I'm nearly there when I last stopped. Hope you guys enjoy this ^_^**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six: Family Reunion (Part 2-Zander & Hermione)**

"How else would our necklaces be glowing right now…." Hermione whispered in hoarse tones while Zander was shaking in fear looking inside his pendant revealing their family—Barry, Caitlin with their kids…Jay and Hayley with their kids they were at the park—the same park that she saw them at before she gave them the pendant to communicate then he saw the picture of himself, Kacey with their family, Logan, Zoey with their family and Ariel… who was smiling and laughing with Sam holding her and twirled her with the twins Elias and Evie causing him to pale at this "Now do you believe me… the only people that knows about those pendants are our family…. _'Mischief Magic'_ that's the only password I can think off last minute besides Harry… his father James and his friends… Padfoot… Mooney… Prongs…Ron… Neville…Luna…Ginny… and you guys…Barry.. Jay… you…Logan... Ariel… mom and dad… then the twins… it's really me Zu-Zu…it's really me…" she whispered choked up in her tears.

 _'Bloody hell,'_ Zander thought to himself as he felt his magic tingling familiar to her magic as he slowly walked forward about to touch her face but, held himself back until they were facing to face each other already choked up _'She's right how else would the pendants glow… how in Merlin am I going to explain this to everyone they've never believe me… especially since she looks exactly like mum when she was her age,'_ he quickly ended with his thoughts.

"Mya—Mya…sweet mother of Morgana—" Zander cupped her face gently and looked at her especially her eyes, he knows those eyes anywhere since he and their siblings have the same color from their mom Emma "You were really telling the truth, weren't you?" he softens his eyes at this while Hermione nodded at this as he gave a shaking laugh "I thought I was hallucinating when I saw you… it's really you… I know those eyes anywhere…" he whispered.

"I told you I was telling the truth…" Hermione sniffed "I didn't think you'd believe me…how can you tell I was telling the truth?" she whispered.

"I knew it was you nugget… I was just being stubborn and in total denial until I saw your eyes…you look so much like mum… when she was your age…" Zander murmured holding her into a hug not wanting to let her go again "How did you—how are you guys here… you're the only person who would call me that…after that message you gave us… Barry… Jay… Logan and I … along with Ariel… we been looking for you from the past three years… we were starting to lose hope… and—" he stepped away from his sister for a minute "Wait a minute… how do I know I'm not hallucinating or seeing things… you could just be in my imagination…and this could be a dream that I can't wake up…" he drifted off feeling that protective father/brother instinct "What's our parents name?" he asked.

"Daniel Harrison and Emma Selena Granger 'nee Reese," Hermione answered.

Zander felt a little skeptically "Not going to lie that… was a trick… but, how many siblings do we have in our family?" he asked.

Hermione chuckled lowly "Seven… Bartholomew Henry 'Barry', Jacob James 'Jay', Zander Maxwell Neil 'Zee or Zu-Zu' then there's Logan; Logan Matthew and Aries Joelle Taylor 'Ariel' then the youngest Elias Roderico Jason 'EJ' and Evelynn Sophia Carson Granger 'Evie' anything else?" she explained.

Zander grew quiet knowing she's right "Okay… last one… What was the last message you gave us… three years ago…" he whispered.

Hermione steadied her breathing "I left a message by communicating with this pendant by using the password _'I solemnly swear I am up to no good—'_ and I told you guys by hearing me through your mind despite how you didn't see me but, I saw you guys in clear view at the park I was using the invisibility cloak that Harry left me since he's—I just needed to let you guys knew that I made out okay but, it was still dangerous due to death eaters so I had to be careful not to reveal myself… ' _Barry… Jay… Zander…Logan… Ariel… I know your probably wondering if I made it out alive… or not… I did… I'm alive… you have no idea how much I want to come to you guys… so much…so you can welcome me in your arms and come home… as I'm standing here watching you… I just wanted to let you know that the light side won… in the Wizarding World… we won…thanks to Harry… but, we're not out of the woods yet… there's some death eaters that are out for revenge…and don't worry I killed most of them thanks to daddy's guns… 24x just to be sure they're really dead… believe me I want more than anything to be with you guys and go home but, they need me… my friends… back in England… especially Harry… but, I can't risk you and your family lives again… I just can't…. I don't know if you know but, mum and daddy are gone…they're dead because of me … and I can't … lose you guys… even if I should disappear… I don't want you to hate me… because of me… they don't know I'm alive or know that they have another daughter…. take care of yourself… xoxo … Hermione…'_ that's what I told you guys—" again the pendants started to glow on their house colors—Gryffindor (Lion) roared and Ravenclaw (Eagle) screeched that left Zander paler even more remembering that day and on this notion "I knew you guys would eventually follow me or look for me so I been hiding underground without any contact—I waited until you guys left but, I knew deep down you would try to continue to look for me and that's when I knew I had to leave a message to let you guys know that I'm okay. By the end of the message I held two passwords in this pendant that I only know— _'Mischief Magic'_ —" again it left the Lion and Eagle glow to disappear "That's why you and the rest of our family couldn't find me Zu-Zu … I knew you guys would be cautious seeing a ghost from your past—especially this pendant … showing all our family pictures but, I figured giving you a final clue would give you some hope that I'm still out there fighting for our families, our friends and for the rest of the Wizarding World… that's when I knew you knew it was me… being I'm not the smart one in our family… didn't you..." she explained.

 **Zander's P.O.V.**

I stared at my sister—I knew deep down she was alive after all Logan and I saw her at the house that she was staying at; I had a feeling it was mum and dad's—because they were talking about buying a house and extend their dentist in this town but, they never … got to it…and now that Alice's prediction—her vision seeing my little sister Hermione, Neville, Luna and Teddy being alive now I know she's telling the truth… I closed my eyes sadly remembering that day when I heard her voice when the pendant glowed—I thought I was going crazy knowing how Hermione smart for her age when it comes with inventing things—I haven't even told Barry and Jay about the vision that Alice Cullen held because we aren't big fans of vampires even if the Cullens drink animal blood I just don't trust them—well except Dr. Cullen but, that's it.

It was when I called Barry and Jay to confirm our suspicions as they had the same one based on their school houses—Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw—no one was in Slytherin thank Merlin that would've been… interesting but, no one was it would've cause questions between our families and neither of us were dark or believed the same beliefs as the rest of the pureblood families do. We had theories that it was from her voice—we knew her voice since we watched her grow up until she was old enough to hold her own telling us that she's okay but, we wanted to see her again—telling her that we're so proud of her that we made her godmother to our children and then that faithful day… the Dailey Prophet … the news stating that Hermione Granger with her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were dead including the rest of their friends, families of our closest friends including the Weasley's families—it was too much to bare… you couldn't even imagine how difficult it was for us to find out that our little sister got killed after we lost our parents later that year.

"Zander…." Kacey murmured cautiously walking up to me squeezing my hand in comfort as I haven't noticed I had a blank expression on my face deep into my thoughts "Zander… please… talk to me… you're starting to scare me babe…" she whispered.

I shook my head snapping out of my thoughts giving a small smile and held her hand assuring her that I'm okay "Sorry luv I didn't mean to scare you… just thinking… and got a bit choked up…" Zander drifted off as I cautiously stared at my little sister as I was now in front of her kneeling down as her head bowed down sadly as I lifted her chin "I believe you … since I remember that day very well… considering I thought I was going crazy… hearing voices in my head…until that pendant glowed…I saw you…behind the trees…and in that moment I wanted to hold you in my arms knowing how happy and relieved I am to see you alive…winning the war killing that monster so the rest of us can be free… welcoming you home…" as she blinked her tears covering her mouth from her sobs as I wiped her tears gently off her cheeks "I ran after you… after I told Kacey about it… before she can even stop me… next thing I knew you disappeared… Barry… Jay… thought the same thing…when they told me about it… we showed our pendants to each other… including Logan and Ariel… we looked for you everywhere but, knowing how good you are with charms and spells it was hard to track you down.. that's when we heard your message… your voice… stating that you're okay… and then we tried to communicate but, we didn't know the password… until you wrote it down … we heard statics…heard what happen… that's when it cut us off…. we thought the worst and well ...there you have it…why did you run" he whispered.

"I'm so, so, sorry for worrying you guys…" Hermione choked up "I got really scared… you guys looked so happy I didn't want to ruin anything that you guys had going on…it would've been better if I wasn't there" she whispered.

"Hey, that's not true," I cupped her face wiping her tears "The only thing that would ever make me—all of us in our family… was to see you alive knowing that you're okay Myabee because we love so, so much you'll always be our sister…no one's perfect Mya and that's never going to change..." I whispered.

"I miss you too big brother," Hermione choked up holding me close into a hug as I returned the gesture while my wife Kacey choked up in her tears along with Neville and Luna with little Teddy watching "And I'm sorry for running away when I did… I got really scared…" she whispered.

Zander closed his eyes sadly "Shhh it's okay…I know… nugget I know…" I rocked my sister back and forth remembering that day 6 years ago "I remember we got back home in Christmas not realizing it would be the last Christmas we would ever see each other….and I noticed how stiff you were… and very jumpy… despite how Barry, Jay, Logan and I haven't seen you in years—since Ariel stayed in England to be near the family …we were a bit surprised to see you that stiff before…you even tried to oblivate our memories to forget about you…despite we caught you… and followed you into your room demanding why you would do that…and wanted to know what's going on…until you told us… we kept protesting … argued… knowing how dangerous that the war was… knowing you…I knew deep down… you already made up your mind… and I gave that journal for us to keep in contact before we went into hiding…" he explained.

"Yeah…it was this journal…" Hermione choked up "A journal for us to keep in contact… during the war… it … it got destroyed…when we were raided by death eaters… I was talking to Barry…and before I can write him back… it was the last time I last contacted with you guys 3 years ago… everything went so fast and before I knew it… everyone that we cared about were dead… slashed…or killed… everyone in the Wizarding World who were in hiding—the Dailey Prophet claimed that we're dead…we didn't find out until this morning," she whispered.

"I'm not dreaming am I…" Zander cupped her face gently seeing the scars on her face "You changed a lot and look so grown up…" he whispered

Hermione shook her head sitting in front of her brother "No it's not a dream considering your eyesight is just fine… it's really me big brother…" she murmured and shrugged on the last comment "I haven't changed the much …. considering we did win the war… " she whispered.

Zander sobbed hugging his sister as she returned the hug "I just wanted to be sure…" I just…can't believe it's true…that's all…" he choked up wiping his tears "I'm sorry for breaking down like that…it's been a long time….I just…how are you—" he looked at his sister Hermione then at Neville, Luna and Teddy "How are you all alive…bullocks… the Dailey Prophet claimed you were all dead… I should've known to trust that newspaper…how is this possible…" he whispered.

"Zayne it's really her," Kacey covered her mouth holding back a sob "I checked more than twice after fainting on the door step a few minutes ago and we were in danger we would've felt the wards warning us about it and would've moved to another location… trust me I'm as shocked as you are…she has the book I gave her on her 16th birthday that's when I knew… it was her…" she whispered.

Zander blinked his eyes feeling very conflicted with mixed emotions " I knew something was wrong when you didn't write back on our journals we thought something was wrong but, we couldn't exactly find that location because it was a dead end and—" his head was spinning like crazy "You know what tell me later about the war let me—let me look at you…" as he stepped back to look at his little sister noticing her attire of clothing cupping her face once more "You look so grown up…and looked like mum every day… especially your hair you finally managed to tame that hair of yours" he cupped her face closely as she closed her eyes with his soft touch and knew he was so conflicted choked up in his own tears while Hermione sniffed wiping her tears until he noticed her scar on her left arm that his face expression paled and froze seeing that word _'Mudblood'_ he was shaking "Mi—Mia whe—who did that to you?" he asked. Hermione instantly stiffen hiding her scar by putting down her jacket sleeve to cover up but, he stopped her "Mia… tell me who did that to you…" his voice was hoarse; she bit her bottom lip nervously bowing her head closing her eyes sadly not answering…" Hermione Sapphire Jean Granger…you better tell me who did that to you or I swear to Merlin I'll kill them myself with my wand," he growled.

Hermione blinked her tears shaken "Bellatrix…it was Bellatrix Lestrange "she whispered looking away not wanting to see his reaction knowing how he's going to react.

Zander nearly fell not believing this "What...no, no, no, no—" he shook his head in horror as his face drained knowing how deadly dangerous Bellatrix Lestrange was "Sh-sh-she-she did that to you," he growled "How…" he whispered in hoarse tones.

"Yes… it's not really a big— " Hermione started to say only to be cut off by her brother.

"That's a load of bullocks since we both know she's one of the dangerous witches in the Wizarding World and the top recruiters being the head of raid death eaters inner circle of that low life half- blood Voldemort" Zander growled "Of course it's a huge deal… that son of a bit—" he noticed Kacey's glowered icy cold look "I mean…I…I… would know because she has a huge file on her in the Ministry—one of her favorite things… was torture people for hours especially on muggles with one of the dangerous curses— _'Crucio'_ until their minds go crazy—there's no cure for it but, Ariel and Aqua are working on finding that cure as we speak " he was breathing heavily lightly touched the scar gently "Did—she tortured you didn't she?... Was it only her….that did that?" he hoarse blinking his tears as he gently touched the scar on her arm.

"No, it wasn't just her…but, she wasn't the only one who … got a hold of me… Greyback…Dolohov also tried to—" Hermione choked up looking away as Luna held her in comfort.

"Tried to what?"

"Greyback tried to rape me …while Dolohov left me a scar…when Sirius… died…at the end of 5th year—and—"

"I'll kill that son of a bitch,"

"Zander, watch your mouth there's a child in the room"

"What—oh bullocks I forgot "Zander sighed tiredly pinching his nose noticing Teddy titling his head curiously "Sorry Teddy … ignore that bit hmm?" he muttered under his breath in French noticing Teddy looked so confuse "Sorry babe I—damn it," he punched the wall in frustration while Kacey kissed her husband on the shoulder comforting "How did they get a hold of you…if you weren't in school since you guys on the run…" he whispered.

"Harry…Ron… and I got caught by snatchers… they been hunting for us for over a year… they—they separated me from Harry and Ron who were in the dungeon with Luna… Dean… Ollivander… and one of the goblins Griphook…. Bellatrix…she got a hold of me… and ...tortured me…demanding answers…but, I wouldn't answer or give away anything…" Hermione hoarse tones.

Zander closed his eyes while his wife Kacey held her husband knowing he wanted to kill that manic witch Bellatrix Lestrange for torturing their little sister "How long… do you know how long she tortured you..." he whispered.

"I—I wasn't really paying attention considering I was too busy trying to keep myself sane and be brave for my family and friends from being tortured…it felt like hours... while Greyback…he tried to rip my clothes off and about to rape me …that was until….Dobby a free elf saved my life…Harry and Ron managed to get away and brought Luna, Ollivander and Griphook into a safe house… we got away before they can get a hold of us again but, Dobby he got hit by saving my life….from a poison knife…that Bellatrix stole from Sirius safe …" Hermione choked up as her eyes already red from crying too much while two of her friends Neville and Luna held her into a hug while Teddy whimpered wiping her tears off her face nuzzling her softly "I…Fleur tried to help but, she couldn't help with the scar…so I'm stuck with it…" she whispered.

Zander held his fist against his mouth; you can practically see the tears from his eyes "Son of a bitch…is—is she dead?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley she killed her after she—tried to kill Ginny,"

"And the rest of the Weasley's and the Order of the Phoenix,"

"They're all dead…"

"Sweet mother of Merlin," Zander swore under his breath; his best friends… Bill… Charlie… Percy… Fred… George… "What about Greyback, Dolohov and the rest of the death eaters… what about Harry and Ron?"

Hermione closed her eyes sadly "I killed Greyback and his pack along with Dolohov, Bellatrix husband Rodolphus and his brother with daddy's gun at least 25x with every damn silver bullet making sure he doesn't bite anyone else ever again including his pack" she chocked up causing Zander to wipe her tears away "Ron's dead… but, Harry…" she drifted sadly which Neville and Luna to close their eyes sadly.

"We're not sure if he's alive or not we never found his body … or Draco's, Blaise, Theo—but, we did found Ron—he was … murdered under the roof top ceiling—there's no way he would've survived under all that," Neville whispered in hoarse tones.

"How did you even managed to get dad's—" Zander stopped noticing his wife Kacey's icy cold look as he took a deep breath "Never mind tell me later… I'm just… glad you killed those bastards—" again Zander noticing his wife Kacey's glower icy cold look "Excuse my French but, I'm glad …that their all dead … those death eaters deserves hell for what they put everyone through…what about everyone in Hogwarts…the teachers…and staff…are they alive?" he asked in whisper tones hoping there was some good news.

"No…they…they didn't make it…they're all dead… Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprouts and Professor Flitwick even Professor Snape…. we recently found out that Professor Snape was a double agent…we all thought Professor Snape betrayed us when he murdered the headmaster Dumbledore in our 6th year but, apparently it was part of his plan with the Headmaster Dumbledore he got poisoned … from one of the horcruxes… and made it seem that Professor Snape betrayed us… along with the rest of the teacher's staff and our friends who were getting killed left to right and there were less of us in the Order of the Phoenix…. Andromeda and Augusta; Neville's grandmother were the last ones that were alive…. it's been a year since we lost them," Luna murmured.

"And you three—how are you guys alive the Dailey Prophet said— stating in pacifically details apparently it was from Rita Skeeter but, even we can't even tell if she was telling the truth or not considering we know she tends to twist things into big lies" Zander scowled.

"Yeah …I know—we—saw what the Dailey Prophet which was one of the reason's we fled the country. There's nothing left holding us back in England—and I knew you guys were here so I thought we start fresh and reconnect with my family, "Hermione whispered.

"I'm glad you did… what about you Neville, Luna after what happen to your family?" Zander whispered.

"Yes, and we wouldn't let Hermione leave without us—we're family to one another and Teddy he has no one left after what happen to my grams and his grandmother," Neville murmured.

Zander looked at the kid who was being held by his sister Hermione who kept hiding his face against her shoulder "How old is he?" he asked softly.

"He's going to be 4 years old soon," Hermione murmured "About the same age as Elias and Evie the twins,"

Zander soften his eyes "Yeah he is except the twins will be 5 in April—whose son is he again?" he asked.

"Professor Lupin and Tonks—he's their only son he was only a month old when he lost his parents and …about a year ago he lost his grandmother Andromeda…when we were ambushed from a raid of death eaters …Andromeda and Augusta stayed behind to hold the fort fought tooth and nail against maybe 50 death eaters killed them all with a bomb I'm not sure where they got it from but, where they got them killed in the end" Hermione murmured softly holding Teddy close to her in comfort.

"I see that must've been hard on him poor little guy "Zander noticed Teddy was changing his hair color "He's a Metamorphamus?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes, he inherited from his mom Tonks since she was one too," Luna murmured.

"I remember how clumsy she was…she's one of my good friend I can't believe she—she's a hero I always been fond of her… it's a good thing my kids attend this child daycare…it's one of the reasons why we opened this place… for magical and non-magical kids so they can familiar with magic…I couldn't imagine what would happen if they show their magic in their age," Zander murmured.

"They have magic?" Hermione asked in surprise at this.

"Yes, especially Tai—he's our oldest son then there's Matt, and Izzy the youngest; we're expecting twins two girls," Zander smiled fondly at his wife Kacey who smiled back squeezing his hand.

"That's brilliant I always knew deep down you'll be expecting girls and I was right…congratulations," Hermione hugging her brother "I'm happy for you big brother," she murmured.

"Thanks cookie," Zander returned the hug and cleared his throat looking at the time it was almost 5:45 a.m. fifteen minutes away from six o'clock "We should get going since today is your first day in a muggle high school,"

"How did you— " Hermione drifted off noticing Zander's grin "You found out didn't you?" she flatly replied.

Zander grinned "Of course I did. Do you really think I wouldn't be able to find out … you use your hidden name…that we both talked about…I put two and two together …? I just didn't expect to see you so soon...Logan and I saw you at the house last night about—" he drifted off noticing Hermione's surprise look about to ask "But, we couldn't because we had some unfinish business that we had to do… we were planning on to talk to you at school today but, apparently you found us sooner than we thought… I noticed you used your current name 'Hermione Reese' … as we use 'Zander and Logan Reese' in this town… Hermione and Neville Reese then Luna hers is Luna Simon …" he shrugged causing Hermione to gawk at this causing him to chuckle "I'm one of the teacher's staff nugget unfortunately Logan didn't pay attention to see the name since he was a bit stressed out over school business… to see your name on the register … that's when I knew it was really true," he murmured.

"No, but, I was hoping you wouldn't—I should've known considering you're the coach, police cop and working in a construction site in the school," Hermione murmured causing everyone to chuckle.

"Yeah how did you—" Zander stopped mid-sentence knowing his sister with a raise eyebrow _'You're not the only one who did your research'_ look and sighed "Why am I not surprised I should've known you would do your research," he chuckled "Come on kiddo let's get out of here hmm?" he explained causing Hermione and her friends to nod at this until his kids came rushing down to their parents greeting them like every morning that he nearly lost his footing but, steadied himself looking down and made an _'Oomph'_ thanks to his kids all boys.

"Morning Daddy!" Tai and Matt rushed over to their dad "Can we come?"

Zander eyebrows were high in surprise "Taichi, Ishida you're awfully early today which is a bit new even for you two," he picked up his sons steadying them into their arms "Well since you're up and out of bed I want you boys to meet someone special to me besides your mama, aunts and uncles—this is your aunt Hermione, that's her two friends Neville and Luna—that little boy she's carrying is Teddy her godson he's going to be your new classmate,"

Taichi titled his head "Sister? You have another sister daddy?"

Zander closed his eyes sadly "Yes Tai, I do. She uh—she's been away for a long while but, she's back now—you haven't met her yet because you were still a few weeks old at the time and Matt you haven't met her yet including Izzy since she hasn't met you two yet," he explained.

"Rully?" Matt asked titling his head "You my auntie?"

"Yes," Hermione murmured softly already fond with her nephews after passing Teddy to Luna "You must be Taichi and Ishida right?" she asked gently.

Taichi shyly "Yeah, and you must be my auntie,"

Hermione blinked her tears "Yes, I am I haven't seen you since you were eight months old… you're so big now… do you mind if I give you a hug?" she hoarse softly. Taichi shyly nodded at this hugging his auntie which she returned "He looks exactly like you Zayne," she murmured.

Zander chuckled "Yeah he's like a mini me when I was his age," he ruffled his son's hair "And this is Ishida but, we call him Matt," he murmured.

"Japanese?" Hermione murmured.

Kacey flushed in embarrassment "Yes, he—he was named after my grandfather in my father's side so I thought calling him Matt would be easier, neither of us wanted a common name so I thought Ishida would work," she murmured.

"It's perfect," Hermione holding back her sob "Hi Matty, I'm your auntie Hermione"

"Hi," Matt shyly hiding his face against his dad "How come I never seen you before?" he asked.

"I been away for a while… "Hermione sobbed holding back her tears "I'm sorry I haven't been visiting you boys but, I'm back now so we can hang out as much as you want. It's nice to meet you Matt," she whispers.

"It's nice to finally meet you too auntie "Taichi furrowed his eyebrows "Your name is hard to pronuce?"

"Pronounce yes, it is a bit of a mouthful," Hermione giggled "You can call me Mia if you want it's much easier that way," she softens her eyes.

"Okey—auntie Mia," Taichi and Matt hugged their auntie softly then looked at their parents "Daddy I like her," they beamed at this.

Zander ruffled his son's hair "Well of course you do she is my sister after all— "then paused for a moment "This is Neville and Luna your uncle and aunt—your auntie Mia's friends they're going to part of our family now including Teddy,"

"Hi," Tai shyly waved at Neville and Luna; however, Luna bends down while steadying Teddy inside his baby pouch.

"Hello there Tai, I'm Luna—this is my fiancée Neville we're your extended aunt and uncle from your auntie Mia's side I'm going to be the god daughter to your mum?"

"Really?" Taichi titled his head "What's that?"

"It's kind of an aunt but, she's responsible to take care of me I hope that's alright,"

"I don't mind," Taichi shyly "Hi uncle Neville,"

Neville smiled "Hey there kiddo,"

"Hi auntie Luna, hi un'cle Nev'ille " Matty shyly giggled "Hi Teddy?"

"Hi," Teddy shyly. Taichi noticed his little brother making a new friend and went to join him.

"Hi Teddy?" Taichi murmured "I'm Tai and that's my brother Matt it's nice to meet you?" he shyly says.

"Hi Tai, Hi Matt I'm Teddy" Teddy shyly shaking their hands "Nice to meet you too,"

"Nice to me'et you too," Matt shook her hand tugging his dad's shirt "So can we go daddy? please?"

"I suppose you can bring the boys with you since Izzy is still young," Kacey sighed knowing her sons wanting to be with their father as they're father's boys after all.

"You heard your mother you can come with us only for a bit and then I'm taking you back to your mother since you have school in an hour," Zander murmured.

"Yay," the boys exclaimed heading outside without their shoes and jackets on besides their pajamas.

"Wait a minute Taichi get back here," Zander grabbed his son by the waist "Not before you put your jacket and shoes kiddo it's very cold out you too Matt," he scolded them both leaving them to pout but, listened to them anyway "You'll be riding in the stroller because I don't want you two to wander off and get lost in the school since we can't have that you'll give your mother and I an heart attack," he murmured strapping the stroller inside the car trunk.

"Okay daddy we be good," Tai and Matt murmured ready to leave.

"Have fun boys and Zander be sure to watch them closely and drop them here before school starts, would you?" Kacey called after them.

"They'll be back before you know it trust me," Zander nodded in agreement.

"Good," Kacey nodded at this knowing her husband.

"So, which car should we take?" Hermione asked.

"Well since I have my hands full with the kids why don't we split up in two cars since I have to drop them off later while you leave in your car?" Zander offered.

"Sounds like a plan," Hermione nodded in agreement heading to her car with Neville, Luna who's holding Teddy following suit.

"Good," Zander smiled putting his arm around his sister "Have I mentioned that I'm glad that you and your friends are okay along with Teddy," he murmured.

"Not yet," Hermione murmured hiding her smile "But, it's good to hear that you're happy to see me. I was afraid you'd be upset,"

"Usually I would," Zander murmured holding her sister into a hug "But, I understood why you did it… if even we weren't okay with it…you wanted to protect us away from the magical war just so the rest of us can live our life… while you battled in the magical war in Europe…" he paused for a moment as she looked up at him with tears on her eyes as he wiped them quickly "When I heard what you and your friends did everything in your power to destroy that monster… I have no words except I'm so damn proud of your kiddo so thank you… for saving everyone including us just so we can be free…and raise our kids with a normal life and not deal with the horrors in the war," he explained as she hides her face from crying not wanting to let her brother go "And I'm really glad your okay bumblebee I really am," he quickly added.

"Your welcome big brother and I am glad you guys are okay too…" Hermione sniffed as they were holding each other "Thank you for being there for me… making me be brave… so I can fight in this war… knowing you guys were waiting for me to come home…" she sobbed against his jacket while Zander rocking her to calm her down "I'm really glad you and Logan are okay… found someone to love… and gain a family on your own… along with Barry and Jay… with their families… even Ariel who found someone new… after what happen to Alex… and the twins… Kacey seems like an amazing person I really like her she's very sweet," she explained.

"She beyond amazing nugget she's just like us and knows all about magic except she wasn't raised in England like we did… she was raised in Japan… with her grandparents …she lost her parents in the first war—and it wasn't exactly easy but, I helped her heal along the way when we were in Hogwarts together," Zander murmured smiling fondly about his wife.

"I heard about that I can't imagine losing a grandparent in a young age…but, I'm glad that you two found each other I knew she would be perfect for you… and I was right…I can tell you love each other with a family no less I'm so happy for you," Hermione explained smiled happy for her brother.

"Thanks nugget," Zander murmured wiping his tears clearing his throat "We should get going huh before it gets crowded I'll see you in the school,"

"Okay…" Hermione murmured.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

Once they both drove their cars across the street to Forks High—they discussed on how they're going to keep their original names but, changed their last names so it would be less of a hassle that way and less suspicious about everything. Everyone knew Zander and Logan Reese instead of Zander and Logan Granger while Ariel is Ariel Santos—Hermione destroyed the files of her family including their relatives since neither of them wanted to take any chances. It took about 10 minutes to their school since it was just down the street without any traffic and easily found a parking lot. Zander drove to the teacher's staff parking lot while Hermione parked at the student parking lot under an oak tree.

They instantly got out the car and headed inside. It was now 6:10 in the morning Luna was amazed on how everything looked. She asked about different things that Hermione and Zander answered easily that she had. Zander even explained the spots that most of the kids here would play Basketball, football, soccer, tennis, softball, baseball etc. It didn't take long when they found the front office since Logan hasn't arrived yet; Zander had a feeling that Logan isn't going to be happy that Zander saw her first but, knew he'll get over it—hopefully knowing Logan being protective with their little sister part of their job.

Zander gave out a sigh opening the door letting them inside first and followed suit as his sons were inside the strollers with Teddy next to them chatting away about who knows what. Zander smiled knowing his sons as they instantly make friends easily which wasn't hard and he wasn't a bit worried so he knew his sons will make Teddy feel comfortable; like he was home and was greeted by his co-worker Rhonda.

"Morning Zander," Rhonda greeted him with a smile "I wasn't expecting you to be early today?" she asked with a smile.

"Morning Rhonnie," Zander greeted her with a smile "Yes, I know I'm not supposed to come till 2nd period but, today is a big day, Joe's wife went into labor early last night than expected so Joe called me to ask if I can fill in until she checks out from the hospital with their daughter and I'm just filling until 4th period then Logan will be filling for him while I do my classes," he explained.

"Really?" Rhonda surprised by this "Wasn't she supposed to be in labor in two weeks?" she asked.

"She was—but, the baby girl decided to come last night and you can never know it's really up to the baby to be," Zander shrugged.

"Very true," Rhonda nodded at this pausing there's three children being held Tai and Matt were being held by Zander while Teddy was being held by Hermione "Awe is that little Tai and Matty," she replied gushing towards the kids who shyly nuzzled their father from the lady as they haven't known very long except with some visits.

"Yes, this is Taichi, we call him Tai and that's Ishida we call him Matt and my youngest Izyoukai _'Izzy'_ but, unfortunately, he's with Kacey though he's still young to go outside especially at this weather," Zander introduced his sons towards his co-worker with a smile "They're starting their first day in preschool today," he quickly added.

"Awe that's so cute," Rhonda gushes towards the boys "Hello," she smiled at the boys.

"Why don't you say hi to her Tai," Zander told his oldest son.

"Hii," Tai shyly says.

"Hi sweetie do you remember me?" Rhonda sweetly asked.

Tai paused for a moment "I think so," titling his head curiously.

"They're so adorable Zander," Rhonda gushed while he nodded at this in agreement that's when she leaned against the counter noticing three students who were new and one of them were carrying a baby as well "Oh excuse me Zander. Can I help you dears?" she asked with a smile towards the new students.

Hermione was about to answer but, Tai continued to talk "She's my auntie, it's her first day of school too along with my uncle Nev and auntie Luna. That's Teddy he's mine and Mattie's best friend and it's also his first day of school so he's going to school with us," he explained nodded at this; he's very smart for his age, he got that from his parents since he's starting to open towards Rhonda and very fond of her even though they met a couple of times but, now he's tends to be very talkative with new people.

Rhonda blinked her eyes at the child "Oh really? You guys came together?" she asked.

This time Zander spoke up "Yes actually Rhonnie there's a reason why I'm here this early. This is my youngest sister Hermione and our little brother Teddy, our cousin Neville Reese and that's Luna Simon whose Kacey's and Zoey's god daughter… who just happens to be Neville's girlfriend. We're all here to grab their schedules and meet with the principle since Logan and I enrolled them ahead of time since Phoebe was the one that helped me with the paper work a few days ago actually so it should be in the folders with their transcripts and everything," he explained pausing for a moment adding his acting skills to use "And being the good brother that I am are showing them around the school so they won't get lost," he quickly added.

"Oh of course," Ms. Cassio known as Rhonda for Zander since they're coworkers gathering their schedules "I didn't know you had a younger sister and brother, it must've crossed Phoebe's mind to tell me about it," she explained.

Zander shrugged "You know how the town like to gossip around the new comers and I just happen to want my life private especially when it comes with my family and it's none of their business to intrude anyway," he explained.

Rhonda nodded at this knowing this since she, Phoebe, Helga and Kacey, Zander's wife are good friends to one another so they're pretty much are the same way when it comes with people who like to be snoop and tend to be noisy into people's business "Of course I can understand that," she explained that's when Rhonda went to greet them who took this opportunity to ask Zander why they moved to Forks leaving Hermione and her friends to slightly tense which was unnoticed from Rhonda except Zander who gave a slight smile explaining his story skimming a few things about their parents and went towards Hermione who grew more tensed due to the fact she likes to keep her distance from gossipers but, that didn't mean she didn't want to be rude though. Hermione explained that she and her family used to come to Forks every other summer when she was a small child and completely fell in love with the small town and the nature around it; which wasn't a lie since that part was true and had hoped to bring her own children here one day but, of course life always seemed to get in the way of hers and their parents.

Hermione then explained her plans that were made and suddenly fell into the subject of her parents which made her extra tensed then she anticipated as Zander gave her a hand squeeze telling his co-worker what happen to their parents who died in a car crash a year ago—again that part was true after she went to Australia to restore their memories with Neville and Luna bringing Teddy with them but, that was before she learned about their deaths; Zander also added into the equation being the father, uncle, godfather, brother to his sister, cousin and goddaughter Hermione, Neville and Luna.

Rhonda soften her eyes when she heard this as she apologizes for their sudden losses. When

she asked how the children are related again Zander intervened not wanting his sister to be uncomfortable that Neville is his cousin and Luna being Kacey's and Zoey's god daughter since their parents were good friends; Hermione being his sister so it's a bit sensitive to the kids… Rhonda nodded and told Zander they were very well-behaved students. He simply smiled and replied with a quick thank you then she noticed Teddy stirring at the new area along with Zander's sons where Rhonda cooed at the baby asking who he was this cutie pie. Zander explained it's his little brother hoping the conversation would end.

It didn't.

She continued asking questions about their lives and Zander answered them with ease. He was hoping that the others would join him soon. About 15 minutes later, they finally came out of the counselor's office around 6:15 a.m. in the morning. After making sure that they had all the paperwork they needed, they said their good-byes to Ms. Cassio. Neville held the door for them, and then followed them through the door. He didn't notice the young woman that was about to enter the office. He bumped into her, causing her to drop the books she was carrying.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," Neville said, helping her gather her books.

"It's okay. I wasn't paying…. attention," replied the girl, looking up.

She stared at Neville with curiosity in her eyes. He nervously smiled at her as he handed her the books.

"Are you new here?" she asked, after not saying anything for what seemed like forever.

"Yeah, we just arrived and registered for school yesterday thanks to my cousins Zander and Logan. Today's our first day of school?"

The girl grew confuse "Who's Zander and Logan?"

"Ermm— "Neville felt a little uncomfortable, which Zander noticed trying not to roll his eyes which failed—he knew this student was going to tell the whole school about the new students which was the last thing he wanted. He was hoping not to bump into her or her friend Lauren but, apparently, it wasn't like that, he also felt Neville's uneasy when Jessica tried to flirt with her despite Luna is right there and intervened by clearing his throat.

"Ms. Stanley nice to see you early in the morning for once," Zander stiffly replied.

"Coach," Jessica squeaked "You—you're awfully early this morning?"

Zander raised his eyebrow not believing her "Yes… well… considering I'm a teacher it's kind of my job. What's your excuse?"

Jessica flushed "I just—needed to talk to my guidance counselor about something is all," she murmured.

"Uh huh…" Zander not believing her for a second—as he's one of the teachers who don't get along with the Stanley's family or her friend Lauren and her family being the Queen of gossips "Well as you can see we're leaving now, see you in 4th period Ms. Stanley,"

"We— "This made her even more curious. Zander gave a heavy sigh.

 **~*~End of Chapter Six~*~**

 **Whooooooo! I'm done with this chapter and it's finally rewritten to what I wanted to write you probably notice there's a few changes between Hermione and her family—due to how close they are—and there's a mention of pendants necklace—seeing that Hermione being the smartest witch of her age she invented the pendants for her to communicate with her family while Zander being another smartest in their family invented a journal—almost like a two-sided mirror except in a journal. Anyway, let me know what you guys think of it so far?**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven: Latest Gossip (New Students)**

"Yes, we—I'm showing the new students around the school—considering Neville is my cousin, Hermione my sister, and my goddaughter Luna who happens to be Neville's girlfriend "Zander stiffly replied keeping it short but, it didn't stop him from glowering his eyes with an icy cold look at the girl who flushed in embarrassment.

"Nev! Come on we're about to start the tour of the school," Hermione yelled as she and Luna were waiting for them who was with the kids Tai, Matt and Teddy inside their stroller "Zayne come on?" she called for them.

"Sorry, I—I have to get going… ummm it's nice meeting you— "Neville paused realizing he didn't catch her name noticing the tension between Zander and the unknown name of the girl.

"Jessica, Jessica Stanley," she answered with a flirty smile.

Neville flinched, giving a strain smile not wanting to be rude "Well… it was nice meeting you Jessica I better get going…see you later," he says running off to catch up with the others.

Zander immediately got the hint "Come on Nev let's get going before Mia leaves without us," he quickly rushed them away.

"Yes let's," Neville quickly replied.

"Bye," Jessica replied watching him run away as she noticed that the coach was with them; she continued to watch the new student Neville grab the blonde girl by dipping her close and kissed her hard then let's go; causing the girl to smile after he said something to her while she saw a brunette girl; she had to guess the two girls are also new? The brunette girl was holding a small boy from the stroller cooing after him. She was curious who they were and how did the coach know them.

Jessica stood there for a few minutes after realizing what she was originally doing. She went inside the front office and took the opportunity to ask Ms. Cassio a few questions which made the sectary who tried not to roll her eyes towards the girl knowing the school is going to find out before school even started. Sometimes she wants to strangle Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory being the biggest gossip girls in the school.

Hermione frowned not liking how Jessica was staring at Neville but, he was obvious about it ignoring it "Who was that?" she blurted out not liking the girl who was flirting with Neville but, he didn't response as he was too busy dipping Luna and kissed her hard on the mouth leaving her to stare at the couple blinking her eyes owlish.

"I love you Lulu. I don't want you to think that I would ever cheat on you with her— "Neville told her with a serious tone "You're the only girl for me never forget that okay," he murmured at this.

"I love you too Neville and I'm not worried. I trust you and I can't wait to marry you either," Luna giggled kissing her fiancée on the lips which he happily obliges; she knew that Neville wouldn't cheat on with her with anyone as they're very much in love.

Neville sighed in relief "Oh good now I can relax," he announced causing Luna to giggle then turned to Hermione about to answer but, Zander cut him off.

"That was Jessica," Zander scowls "Known as one of the biggest gossip queens in this school—"he sighed pinching his nose in annoyance holding his sons close to him as he was showing them around the school; it took about 20 minutes to finish and sat down on one of the benches by the side of their school under an oak tree to rest a bit while the girls got curious on what Zander meant "She's the one I told you guys about but, since she's here early it won't be very long until the whole town finds out about you guys—being the new town folks sorry cookie I know you don't like people snooping into our personal business," he apologetic replied.

"It's not your fault Zayne, besides I had a feeling it wasn't going to last very long till they found out that we're new students," Hermione shrugged her shoulders, luckily, they put a silent charm around them so people won't eavesdrop on their conversation even though she's not particularly a big fan of noisy people she had that from Hogwarts thanks to Lavender Brown and Parviti Patil. It wasn't exactly pleasant for her when she was roommates with them well Parviti wasn't so bad but, Lavender not so much. She hated her with a passion.

"What's wrong with her?" Neville asked as he held his fiancée Luna in protection knowing how bullies can be and hopes it wasn't going to happen again in their new school.

"Let's just say she and her friend Lauren are the biggest gossip queen known to man and the biggest bully towards students so just keep your distance from her especially Lauren she's not exactly the nicest lass." Zander scowled leaving Neville and the girls to nod at this that was until he looked at his watch. It was now 6:20 sharp which he should take the boys back to the day care "I better head back and drop off Tai and the boys but, I'll see you guys in class," he explained.

"Okay," Hermione whispered but, before he can leave she hugged him close "Thank you for everything," she murmured which he happily returned while soften his eyes despite the boys being slightly swished between them.

"And thank you for showing us around the school Zander," Neville murmured shyly.

"No problem Nev," Zander waved it off looking at his watch stating it was 6:45 a.m. "I know your probably ate but, I figured we can get something to eat to keep yourself occupied how about it?" he offered.

"Zander?" Hermione murmured giving him a warning look.

"Oh come on Mya live a little," Zander dragging his sister Hermione who pouted and sighed steadying Teddy into her arms with Neville and Luna following suit "Since we're here we should take separate cars so that way you guys can head to school while I take the kids to their school so it won't be a hassle to the both of us," he explained.

Hermione started at him suspiciously "I thought you have to head to work at the school after this?" she asked.

"I do but, it doesn't start till 2nd period. I should drop of Teddy, Tai, and Matt to the day care soon so we have plenty of time to talk and head back to school," Zander pointed out "So what do you say? You want to hang out with your brother?" he asked.

Hermione grew quiet for a minute and threw her hands in defeat "Alright fine, fine, we can go hang out for a little while…" she drifted off causing Zander to grin "But, if this is a trick it's not funny," she huffed.

"When have I ever tricked you Mya?" Zander innocently shrugged Hermione gave a blank _'Are you kidding you always trick me since I can remember Zayne'_ look as he gave an offended appalled look "Alright, alright easy there little nugget it was only a question besides it's been a long time since we talked or even saw each other I thought we can catch up a bit that's all is that such a crime? So … can we?" he asked.

"Okay…" Hermione murmured.

Zander grinned "Brilliant let's head to McDonalds you still love McDonalds, don't you?" he asked.

"I do… mostly fish and chips," Hermione murmured.

"Unfortunately, down here in America they don't have that stuff but, I'll add it to the list of things on what to add in the menu nugget," Zander replied.

Hermione nodded at this as they headed to their cars—KIA Soul SUV was Hermione's favorite cars—while Zander had a blue BMV X4 exiting the parking lot first with Hermione following suit looking both ways heading to McDonalds. It took about 10 minutes later due to the fact McDonalds was further down the town of Forks—once they parked their cars next to each other, Zander insisted to buy them breakfast despite how they protested they were full of Kacey cooking but, after one puppy dog look from Zander; Hermione didn't have the heart to say no to her big brother so she gave in after a lot of persuasion from Tai, Matt and Teddy altogether.

"So, what do you guys want to get?" Zander asked.

Neville and Luna not familiar with American food—looked at Hermione for help as she instantly got the hint.

"Zander you don't have to buy us food?" Hermione protested weakly.

"Sorry little one I'm going to buy you three something to eat and that's the end of discussion. I have spoken," Zander announced causing Hermione to sigh at this "So… what will it be?" he asked.

Neville being the curious one "You can pick for us Zander since I'm not familiar with American food and neither does Luna?" Neville shyly murmured.

"I would like to try the pancakes Kacey said it was really delicious not that her cooking isn't brilliant because it is but, I'm very fond of pancakes," Luna perked up looking at the menu seeing pancakes.

Zander chuckled as he was starting to be very fond of his sister's friends Neville and Luna then turned to his sister Hermione "I think I know what to get you two. What about you Mya? What do you want me to get?" he asked.

Hermione steadied Teddy into his baby pouch looking at the menu "I'll have the deluxe breakfast with extra sausages, orange juice and ice mocha ice coffee please," she says with a small smile.

"With extra hash browns and kid's meal for the kids?" Zander offered leaving her to nod to confirm.

"Yes, Teddy loves pancakes, I assume Tai and Matt are very fond of pancakes too?" Hermione murmured.

Zander looked down at his sons who were tired from the tour a few minutes ago at the school "Yes, they do I'm sure they'll be extra hyper when I drop them off," he explained.

Hermione kissed her nephews "They look like sweet angels," she murmured.

"They really are when they're not into mischief I'm afraid they inherited from me when I was their age," Zander chuckled steading his sons in their baby pouches "I'll be back why don't you guys find us some seats," he offered.

"Okay," Hermione, Neville and Luna answered. Once Max was ordering their breakfast while the gang of three went to find a place to sit by the booth that Neville couldn't help but, look around the place as he can tell it looks new.

"It looks brand new," Neville murmured "And very fancy too,"

"Yes, it does," Luna says with a daze smile "Especially since they mixed the colors together it's very beautiful," she murmured.

"It really does…" Hermione murmured while Teddy stirred from his small nap nuzzling her neck for comfort "You know…we haven't got a chance to paint our bedrooms yet?" she spoke up causing Luna to perk up with a smile.

"Yes, I believe we should paint our rooms on what we want," Luna spoke up with a daze smile as she's quite the artist among the group.

"Do you think we have any time since we have school this week?" Neville asked.

"Depends really I mean since today is our first day," Hermione kissed Teddy on the forehead leaning against the booth seats "So it depends on how busy we are due to our school schedule but, I'm sure we'll find the time during the week though," she explained.

"Hey guys," Zander came back with their drinks—orange juice which they bid their thanks that it brought Tai and Matt to stir from their short naps "Hey kiddo's looks like someone woke up from their naps—" he murmured as Tai and Matt blink their eyes owlish scanning around the restaurant "I figured you two be hungry since we have some time before we head back home with mama," he explained.

"Daddy," Matt murmured hiding his face "Wh'ure are we?" he asked.

"We're in McDonalds we got a little hungry from our tour. I got your guys to eat too," Zander murmured.

"Okay," Tai murmured sipping his apple juice.

"Wow this is really good," Neville spoke up with an awe look on his face.

Zander chuckled lowly "It's not that special Nev it's just orange juice?" he explained.

"Yeah but, it's American orange juice I mean don't get me wrong I love pumpkin juice but, this seems so new and foreign to me ya know," Neville pointed out.

Zander nodded at this "You need to get out more Nev," he says.

Before Neville can answer; there was another visitor who came in—the head chief with a brand new uniform thanks to Logan and himself thought they can upgrade a few things especially the police force uniforms in Forks, Washington—Charlie Swan he's the Head Chief of police in town as he and Logan work side by side with the chief as they both have 3 jobs to earn extra money for their family. Being the sheriff, he was looking around and noticed that Zander was here with three unknown teenagers with three children that left him puzzled by this.

"Zander," Charlie greeted him "Good morning, you got a craving for McDonalds too?" he asked.

Zander beamed looking at his friend "Hey Charlie and good morning to you too chief. And yes, I am I wasn't expecting to see you here this early?" he greeted his friend with a hug.

"Trying something new," Charlie replied sitting down next to him.

"Tired of the same restaurant? Zander asked chuckling and sipped his coffee.

"Kind of so I wanted to try something new I remembered Billy told me that McDonalds just opened so I just wanted to check this place out. Sam and the others did one hell of a job," Charlie explained looking around the place and noticed that the unknown teenagers who were accompany him and had a puzzle look on his face which Zander noticed.

"Oh, forgive my manners chief this is my sister Hermione, my cousin Neville and his girlfriend Luna—Luna happens to be Kacey's and Zoey's goddaughter the baby that Hermione is holding is our little brother Teddy, the two kids that I'm holding is Tai and Matt my sons you met them a couple of times chief," Zander quickly introduced them to one another "Kids this is Charlie. Charlie Swan. The head chief of the police force and one of my bosses that I work with in this town," he explained.

"Sister," Charlie who seemed surprised by this as he noticed the resemblance between Zander and Hermione especially the eyes "I didn't know you had a sister and are they really? Tai and Matt, they look so big last time I saw them? How old are they now?" he asked.

Zander chuckled "Eh you know how people in this town tend to be noisy and I just like to keep my life private away from meddlesome town folks," he sipped his coffee at this pausing for a moment "Tai is now 6 years old, Matt is 3 years old and Izzy is about a year old—he's still the youngest and Kacey's about 6 ½ months we just found out we're expecting girls twin girls to be exact," he explained.

"Really," Charlie who seemed pleased by this "Congratulations after having three boys Kacey finally got her wish huh? Having two little girls for her to shop with," he explained.

"Yes, she does and I'm glad we're having girls not that I don't love my boys of course," Zander drifted off looking down at his sons "But, I wouldn't mind having girls into our family. It's a nice change for once," he explained.

Charlie nodded at this beaming at this "Well, I'm happy for you Zander," he drifted off "So…remind me again who's your sister again and her two friends?" he asked.

Zander nodded at this "This is Hermione," he stated introducing his sister to the head chief of police Charlie Swan as Hermione gave a polite smile.

"Hello," Hermione politely says.

"How do you do," Charlie greeted back with a smile "How are you liking our little town so far?"

"It's seems like a nice town …" Hermione softly replied.

Charlie beamed at this "I'm glad to hear that sweetie," he replied.

"And this is Neville my cousin next to Hermione and this is Luna his girlfriend who happens to be Kacey and Zoey's goddaughter and finally this little guy that Hermione's holding is Teddy our little brother," Zander explained.

"Hello," Neville shyly waved at him.

"It's nice to meet you both," Charlie softly says as he can tell their good kids then he ruffled Teddy's hair causing him to giggle "And it's nice to meet you kiddo. He's a sweet kid," he explained.

"It's nice to meet you too," Luna replied with a soft smile.

Zander chuckled lowly "Yeah he's a sweet kid aren't you Teddy," he says as he ruffled Teddy's hair as well "Apparently Luna's parents are good friends with Kacey and Zoey's family as they're her godmother," he drifted off lowing his voice a little "I don't usually talk about it because it's very sensitive but, about three years ago we uh recently lost our parents," causing Charlie to widen his eyes in horror "So between our families we were separated because the police in Australia couldn't find either of their bodies—Hermione's, Neville's, Luna's & Teddy's I mean but, our parents—it wasn't a very good sight not going to lie on that… so you can imagine how horrified we were when they got attacked we been trying to look for them… we never gave up hope to look for them but, it started to overcome us making us obsess that Logan and I neglected our families because of it… making them worried sick about us—that's when we both promise ourselves that we wouldn't go down that road again… you remember when we told you about our parents—we thought the worst after what happen with our sister Hermione and Teddy here of course, along with Neville and Luna as you can see they survived the car crash but, neither of the police officers couldn't find either of them and here we are," he explained.

Charlie grew quiet whistled lowly "Wow that sounds horrible… I'm sorry for your lost Zander and I'm glad the kids are okay," he whispered as he couldn't imagine losing his only child Bella but, ignored that thought since they were never close due to the divorced with his ex-wife Renee "How… how did your parents die Zander?" he quickly asked.

Zander held his breath "They uh … died in a car crash, Luna's and Neville's parents were accompanied with them heading to their cruise and … out of nowhere this drunk driver ran a red light and they all instantly killed by the scene… I'm not even sure how Hermione, Neville, Luna or even Teddy survived but, they did…" he whispered.

Charlie soften his eyes "I'm so sorry Zander," he whispered, "At last your sister, brother, cousins and Kacey's goddaughter are alright that's all that matters son," he explained.

"Thanks, I appreciate that Charlie," Zander soften explained.

"How did you three survive from the car crash?" Charlie softly asked, "I hope you don't mind I'm a bit curious? You don't have to tell me if you don't want too," he assured them.

"It's fine… when the car flipped over during the car crash somehow we—" Hermione gestured herself, with her friends and Teddy "Got separated from our parents and—" she held her breath as Luna held her hand to comfort her best friend "We tried to get them out but, it was too late…we grabbed Teddy who was a bit hurt not too much but, he managed to be okay. We got a few scars but, it's not too deep and we been hiding underground—making everyone thinking we're dead…waited till it cool down and that's when we decide to move here… I knew my big brothers Zander and Logan were living here so… here we are…" she explained.

"So, you don't have any relatives to watch over them not that I don't think you can handle it or anything but, it sounds like a huge responsibility since you have kids on your own Zander," Charlie asked curiously.

"No we don't have any relatives since our parents are only child which is one of the reasons why our parents wanted a big family—since Kacey and Zoey are Luna's godmother we took her in since Luna's father wrote in his will stating that Kacey will take full custody over his daughter if anything were to happen to him and his wife as for Neville since our grandmother died that same year we decided to take him in since he's my cousin along with the rest of my family—or more pacifically my brothers and sisters," Zander explained.

"Yes, Teddy he's the youngest" Zander began to say where Charlie noticed there was a baby sleeping on his car seat "At the time Hermione was watching over Teddy as they drove separate cars at the time while our parents were heading to their cruise that's when they saw the car crash when this occurred," he explained.

"Wow," Charlie replied.

"Yeah," Max comments.

"So, both you and Kacey are watching over three teenagers, along with your brother Logan and your families full of kids?" Charlie pointed out with a blank look on his face.

"Yes, that's about right which I don't mind really, I mean their good kids," Zander nodded at this where Hermione was feeding Teddy his bottle as she was bouncing him "Plus Hermione, Neville and Luna are hardly trouble makers so you don't have to worry about that," he explained.

"Good to know not a lot of kids are like that," Charlie replied with a sigh leaning against his chair "Well I better get to work but, we should get together soon and it's nice to know that I won't have to worry about you kids," he explained as he gave a nod to Hermione, Neville and Luna.

"It was nice meeting you too Mr. Swan," Hermione softly says.

Charlie blinked his eyes waving his hand notice her British accent "Call me Charlie everyone else does besides Mr. Swan makes me sound old," he answered in a joking way.

"You're hardly old Charlie," Zander winked leaving Charlie to laugh out loud "Take it easy Zander huh I should head back to the station since we're still on that case of the missing kids still" he replied giving him a handshake.

"You too Charlie see you later," Zander replied.

"See you," Charlie replied; as soon as he left Max leaned against his chair as Hermione raise her eyebrow being quiet and distance until she decided to speak up through the silence.

"Zayne…" Hermione whimpered.

"Yeah nugget what's wro—" he stopped mid-sentence noticing her eyes were all teared up again as he immediately hugged his sister "Come here nugget," he whispered as she sat down on her brother's lap who held her close rocking her back and forth, Luna however to be teared up holding Teddy and Neville held them both.

"I miss mum and dad," Hermione hoarse bowing her head at this "If I didn't send them away maybe they been here with us…" she whispered.

Zander soften his eyes "Hey…" he lifted her chin to look at him "It wasn't your fault you did what you have to do…to protect mom and dad just like the rest of us and I know what you mean I miss them too it's not the same without them but, you know what if they were here with us they would've proud of you nugget just like the rest of us are," he explained.

"You really think so?" Hermione whispered.

"Positive I mean who wouldn't you're practically a hero to the Wizarding World along with Harry, Ron and the rest of the Wizarding community who helped fought in the war…" Zander explained.

Hermione blinked her eyes "Why did mum and daddy have to die…why did Harry and Ron have to die…" she whispered in hoarse tones sobbing into Zander's shirt as he continued to hug his sister knowing how Harry and Ron meant the world to her being her best friends as he also held onto Neville, Luna and Teddy not wanting them to feel left out.

"I don't know…but, it's just one of those things that happens for a reason and I wish I have the answer for that nugget but, I don't…I know it doesn't mean much now but, eventually you'll heal and move on with your life… they would've want us too… especially Harry and Ron…" Zander whispered.

Hermione grew quiet as she held Teddy into a hug as he crawled into her lap wiping her tears "Momma Min'nie no cry," he sadly whimpered.

"See even Teddy agrees with me when neither of us want you to cry," Zander whispered.

"Neither of us do," Neville replied.

Hermione quickly wiped her eyes with a brave smile "Your right… it might take some time to move on but, we should finish our breakfast and head back to school or else we'll be late in our first day…" she whispered.

Zander noticed her distant tone which made him worried but, will ask Neville and Luna about it later when he has a chance "Yeah of course," he looked at his watch 6:45 a.m. "You know since we're heading to different directions I just want you to know that Zoey, Kacey, Logan and I will along with Barry, Jay and Ariel are always here to help you guys you know that don't you…" he whispered putting one arm around his sister not wanting to squish his sons Tai, and Matt along with Teddy.

"Yes, I know and I appreciate that," Hermione whispered.

"Do you because… I know how being in a war can change people you can still talk to us nugget…" Zander whispered.

Hermione gave a small smile "I know," she hugged her brother once more "And I appreciate what you did for us I really do but, I think it's something I have to learn on my own… heal on my own…since it's going to take a long time to heal over something traumatic like that," she whispered.

"I know…" Zander nodded at this as his sons Tai and Matt stirred from their short naps with a sleepy yawn "Well look who decided to join us; hey sleepy heads. Did you guys have a good nap," he murmured.

Tai nodded with a sleepy yawn "Yeah, auntie Mia took us to the zoo," he murmured reaching his arms for his auntie to pick him up which Hermione happily obliged not wanting to squish Teddy as well.

"Alright guys it's time to say bye to your auntie Mia, uncle Neville and auntie Luna," Zander announced as it was time to drop them off at the school before they arrive late.

Tai and Matt widen their eyes in horror as they cried holding their aunt Hermione who jumped being a bit startled. Poor Hermione got herself jumpy not liking to be touch unless it was her love ones "Me stay with you auntie, I just met you," Tai murmured nuzzling her neck in comfort.

"Sorry kiddo but, you got to get to school with your mum don't you want to stay with momma? She's going to teach you new tricks that you can show your auntie," Zander offered.

Matt sniffed "I don't want you to go," he held his small arms around Hermione causing her to soften her eyes; it broke her heart around her nephews "We—we didn't _*hiccups*_ show you our _*hiccups*_ our hide out," he murmured.

Hermione soften her eyes "Oh sweetie I'm not going anywhere I'm just going to school just like you are" she murmured.

"You prumise?" Tai sniffed "You no go away?"

"I promise I'm not going anywhere—we're be here at this school and across from you sweetie," Hermione gently says.

Tai sniffed "Ok'ey," he held his puppy dog look "Can we hang out luter auntie?" he murmured.

"Of course, sweetie anything you want," Hermione murmured.

"Pinky prumise?" Tai and Matt revealed their small pinky.

Hermione soften her eyes crossing her pinky against them "I pinky promise we'll play whatever you want," she murmured "And if you two are extra good we can go out for ice cream how does that sound?" she gently asked.

Tai and Matt perked up" Rully ice crume?" they both asked.

"Yes, with any flavor you want," Hermione tapped their noses gently "With extra goodies and candy on top," she explained.

"Okey," Matt and Tai nodded at this.

"Will you watch Teddy for me boys?" Hermione asked, "It's his first day in a new school," she murmured.

Tai and Matt nodded at this "Yeah! We promise to watch Teddy auntie' he's our new cousin," they both exclaimed.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that," Hermione smiled fondly kissing her nephews on the forehead. Teddy however, grew quiet as Zander strapped him into his car seat which Hermione noticed how quiet he was "Teddy bear what's wrong?" she asked.

Teddy sniffed "Me too momma?" he whimpered.

"Oh sweetie," Hermione soften her eyes "I'm not going anywhere Teddy I'm just going to school you remember how we have a big day today?" she asked. Teddy nodded at this remembering this "Well therefore—your uncle Neville, aunt Luna and I are going to school—while you're going to school with your new fond cousins won't that be fun?" she asked.

"Whet if they don't like me?" Teddy whimpered.

Hermione heart broke seeing Teddy's sad eyes "Oh Teddy they're going to love you, their school isn't just for muggles but, for magical kids too—so you can transform your hair whatever you want in this day care. Tai and Matty will be there just like the rest of your cousins you're going to have so much fun," she explained.

"Rully?" Teddy stared at his godmother/adopted mum with wide eyes in awe "I can change my hair color at school,"

"Yes, baby you can change your hair color at school—it's not just any school it's a magical and non-magic school for toddlers your age who are wizards and witches like us—but, in pubic like we're in right now you should keep this hair color and eyes to look like us—so the muggles won't be suspicious okay," Hermione murmured.

"Okey," Teddy nodded at this "I prumise I'll be good momma," he murmured.

"I know you will, now give me a hug since you have to leave soon," Hermione murmured.

Teddy nodded in agreement hugging Hermione nuzzling her neck "I'ma miss you momma," he murmured.

"I'ma miss you too I'll see you soon Teddy bear," Hermione murmured "It's only a few hours and once I'm done with school we'll spend the whole day together with your cousins and we can get ice cream and buy new toys whatever you want baby so you be good for aunt Kacey and your aunt Zoey. Tai and Matt are going to be with you the whole time—and then you're going to meet your other cousins who are just like you so you'll have so much fun Teddy that you're probably going to forget little old me," she explained.

Teddy widen his eyes in horror "I won't forguet my momma, never ever," he nuzzled at this.

"Yes, that's right Teddy. You can never forget your mum or your papa, or your grandma or your papa Harry or anyone else that we cared about. We love you so much Teddy so you be good okay," Hermione told him holding back her tears as she strapped him inside his car seat holding his stuff animal 'Mooney' "I love you Teddy," she whispered.

"I love you too momma, can we pley drugon game and get ice cream, later right?" Teddy whimpered as Hermione held him close.

"Of course, anything you want luv," Hermione soften her eyes hugging her baby boy close not noticing that the Cullens watched from afar.

Zander soften his eyes feeling sad for the kid clearing his throat "We'll see you guys later huh?" he replied pausing for a moment feeling someone tried to go through his barriers; he instantly flinched knowing who it was; that was until he saw the Cullens arrival with their fast cars—first it was Rosalie and Emmet in her red cherry BMV, then Alice and Jasper, then a silver Volvo arrived—he nearly cringe on the youngest Cullen—Edward Cullen who annoys him with a passion especially his girlfriend Isabella Swan despite they just arrived at the school he can tell they're watching them in a distance not to make it noticeable; he's hoping that his sister never gets to meet them since he and the family doesn't trust them—just because Alice saw his sister in her vision that doesn't mean he had to like them "Hey uh Mia?" he asked. That was until he felt Edward tried to read his mind again; it made him scowl; he didn't know why he even bothered because no matter how many times he tried to read his mind he'll end up in a brick wall. His barriers were powerful enough to not let unwanted visitors into his head. It was rude. It's a good thing that his sister Hermione put a silence charm around them not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation.

"Hmm— "Hermione blinked her eyes owlish "Yes Zayne?" she asked gathering her binder out of her book bag.

"Do me a favor will you Mia?" Zander asked lowering his voice causing Hermione to confuse as she and her friends leaned a bit closer.

"Of course, what is it?" Hermione murmured.

"You see those kids over there," Zander murmured trying to make it too obvious by staring at the Cullens with a stiff expression on his face causing her to nod at this "Stay away from them, will you?" he murmured.

"Why? Is something wrong with them?" Neville asked curiously.

Zander chuckled lowly "If only you knew—I just... don't trust them… I know you just got here and I'm already warning you from certain people but, I just want you three to be safe and keep your distance from them that's all," he murmured.

Hermione raised her eyebrow "Are you sure you're not just saying that because you're my big brother being how overprotective you are with me?" she murmured.

Zander chuckled "You know me too well but, I'm being serious thought Mya just promise me you stay away from them please?" he pleaded lowly.

"I promise," Hermione nodded at this.

"Thank you" Zander nodded not realizing how long he was holding his breath clearing his throat grabbing something out of his jacket pocket "Speaking of—lockers if you guys need anything you can always come to me and Logan right? Zoey too since she works here at the school as well— "causing them to nod at this "And if you need to be away from certain things like Jessica and Lauren being the gossip queens that they are—you can come find us in our office by the P.E. ground by the gym over there— "pointing at the huge gym which was a distant away from them "Or come by this locker by the dance studio it's pretty private," he explained.

Hermione titled her head curiously "Thank you for the lockers and—I know I can always count on you guys but, why would I need another locker for?" she asked.

Zander lips twitched "Let's just say— "he says mysteriously "It's very like the RoR back in Hogwarts," he smirked causing Hermione, Neville and Luna to widen their eyes in excitement.

"Really?" Hermione perked up "How is that possible I thought this town was all muggle," she murmured.

Zander pulled his head to laugh "While you three were fighting in the war—I got Barry, Jay, Ariel, and Logan with a few others to help me out with this new building and he added a few extra rooms for us to hang out in. I figured you guys would want to hang out there and not where the gossips are which the locker is #0930. It's not hard to miss it and keep this close to you always it's the combination of your lockers. It's very like Hogwarts just in school lockers all you have to do is do the combination and it would open," he explained.

Neville gape at Zander feeling a bit nervous turning to Hermione "You know what Mione I think you should keep the secret code and all that since you know I tend to lose things a lot," he murmured.

"Don't worry Nev. I'll be sure to put this in a safe spot so you won't lose it okay," Hermione murmured.

"Thanks, Mione," Neville replied smiling grateful that he's good friends with Hermione then turned to Zander

Hermione patted his arm "Don't worry Nev. I'll be sure to put this in a safe spot so you won't lose it okay," she murmured.

"Thanks, Mione," Neville smiled grateful that he's good friends with Hermione "And thank you for showing us around the school Zander,"

"No problem," Zander waved it off "Just know that I'm always here for you guys if you need to talk. Speaking of schedules which period class is your gym glass?" he asked casually; despite how he knew their schedules by heart it's part of his job being the coach/teacher and big brother to Hermione and her friends.

Neville looked down at his schedule "We have—4th period," he says.

"Really," Zander grinned "Well it's a good thing I'm your p.e. teacher then isn't it—then your drama class Mia is with Zoe—and Logan he's going to be Chemistry teacher/Gym teacher for the Basketball team for the incoming year," he smirked causing Hermione shaking in fear.

"Oh no," Hermione gasps in horror "If that's true then— "counting in her head "That means that I have you, Logan and Zoey in my class the whole year then," she murmured.

"Pretty much," Zander grinned wiggling his eyebrows evilly.

"Your so mean to me," Hermione squatted his arm playfully "And if you knew about our gym class then why bother asking," she asked huffing knowing her brother.

"Well that's because I'm your brother it's kind of my job besides it's fun seeing you squirm uncomfortable and your reaction to the news that your older brothers and sister in law Zoey happens to be in your class until you graduate cookie," Zander grinned.

"Oh, sweet Godric" Hermione murmured slapping herself on the forehead with her palm "Why did I come here again," she whined at this.

"Because you love us," Zander grinned "And if you're thinking of moving to Japan Barry and Jay would be the ones to be in charge if you decide to go to their school district you do know that right,"

"Obviously, you should get going before Kacey gets a heart attack," Hermione drifted off pausing for a moment "Does that mean Logan knows too that we all alive yet?" she murmured.

"Not yet… but, he will soon…including Ariel…" Zander murmured.

Hermione sighed at this "Well… I should get used to this… you should go before you make all of us late," she murmured.

"Right," Zander nodded noticing that kids were starting to arrive to school "See you guys later," waving at his sister and friends which they waved back as he drove off heading home to drop off his sons Tai and Matt with Teddy riding along since it's his first day in a new school which was inside; his wife Kacey owns the place which was called Snowy Sweets; the only reason it's visible towards the muggle town was because they wanted to make it seem like it was a regular house which it is but, once you get inside it's different for magical for the wizarding community which it's huge.

"You guys ready to go?" Hermione asked turning to her friends noticing Neville and Luna snicker "What?"

"I don't think I ever seen you react over that before?" Luna giggled "It's funny,"

Hermione rolled her eyes huffing "Ha, ha very funny Lulu— "she sighed "Ready to go to class?" she sarcastically replied.

"Not really, I'm terrified," Neville whispered then looked at his watch once more "Why don't we find a place to sit so we can see what our schedules are since we have at least an hour till school starts," he offered.

"Or we can just ditch school?" Hermione offered causing Neville and Luna to gape at her "What?" she says offended.

"Ditch school you mean not go to class at all," Neville gaped at his sister causing her to nod at this "Do you really hate it that much that your two brothers and sister in law is going to be in our class for the year that badly Mione? Or that your other brothers Barry and Jay going to be in charge in another school district in Japan if we decide to move there?" he asked.

Hermione sighed "Is it that obvious," she says.

"Yes," Neville and Luna replied.

"Well—I never met Zoey so I can't be sure but, with my two brother's it's embarrassing. Do you have any idea how hard it was to be the youngest of six kids—it's a lot of pressure despite how the twins haven't been born yet but, still—I know Zander means well but, Logan—just wait till you meet him he's going to be all overprotective mode and a bit dramatic but, he means well. He's just always been protective with me especially when I have a boyfriend," Hermione paused for a moment and sighed dramatically "As for Barry and Jay I haven't met their wives or their kids yet so it would be probably being the same down here—they're very protective with me considering I'm the baby in the family before the twins were born," she explained.

"I suppose I can understand that…but, think of this way at least you won't be alone in your classes Mione," Luna offered.

"True… "Hermione murmured "So does that mean you want to ditch school with me?" she perked up.

Luna patted her on the back "Sorry Mione but, we have to go school you're just have to face the facts that both your brothers and sister in law are our teachers. I'm sure it will be alright Mione," she explained causing Hermione to pout sadly.

"Damn I was hoping you guys can come with me," Hermione pouted.

"Who are you and what have you done to Hermione," Neville jokily says, "Usually you wouldn't want to ditch school that's usually Harry and Ron,"

"Ha, ha very funny—and I suppose it is true I do love going to school but, after what happen—I just—I promised myself that I want to be just a teenager for once without being in danger," Hermione sighed causing Neville and Luna to murmured in agreement "Besides I think it's about time we have some fun around here and I also thought we can just look around town first before we head back to school," she explained.

"I think that's a good idea since we have some time before school starts and we can look through the woods over there?" Luna suggested pointing at the woods "It has that calm aura look don't you think?" she asked.

Neville and Hermione blinked their eyes dumbly "You know what Lulu— "looking at the woods which it does have that calm aura "That's actually brilliant to tell you the truth but, if we're going to look around we have to at least be back before 7:45 in the latest because that's when our homeroom starts," she explained.

"Homeroom?" Neville asked scratching his head all confuse "What's that?"

Hermione opened her mouth about to answer until she realizes she doesn't know what it was and made a defeated sigh "I have no idea …from what Zander told me that their schools in America are quite different especially when they added P.E. which is physical education apparently, it's for sports like Basketball, football, soccer, tennis, softball, volleyball etc. and we need it for our high school education. I'm not exactly a huge fan of sports but, I'm willing to try it out since my big brothers were on it when they attended American high schools back then since they don't look older than being in high school which they're older than they look," she explained.

"Ohhhh," Neville and Luna replied as they headed inside back to their car to look around town.

"If we're going through the woods we might as well go to the beach Mione since it's not far from here," Luna offered.

Hermione realized that the beach isn't far "You know what that's even more brilliant since the beach isn't far from here and we can always look around the woods right after school. I'm sure Teddy wouldn't mind staying at least another hour after school before we pick him up?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine Mione after all he has new fond cousins after all," Neville snickered causing Luna and Hermione to giggle "Besides he seems really happy with Taichi and Matt they're already best friends in the first day of school," he quickly added.

Hermione sighed "Yes, I supposed your right I was really worried he wouldn't like it but, I was wrong—he's perfectly natural to make new friends I'm glad," she smiled.

Neville put his arm around Hermione "You can't help yourself but, worry can you Mione?" he asked who shook her head at this "Well it's part of growing up after all we're his extended parents—mostly with you though," he pointed out "All we need to do is find you a new guy and hopefully he'll be your husband," he playfully teased her by the arm.

"Oh hush Nev." Hermione pouted and poke her tongue causing them to laugh as they headed to the beach which was in La Push not realizing that Ariel, Hermione's older sister was there deep into her thoughts watching the sunset from the other side of the beach. Neither of them noticed they were there but, they stayed at least half hour; it was now 6:45 in the morning they had a couple of minutes before they head back to school soon.

"Hey Mione, I have an idea what we can do in our stay here?" Luna asked.

"Oh?" Hermione turned to Luna "And what's that Lulu?"

"BBQ party at the beach. It's perfect here and if we make friends we can invite them over?"

Hermione smiled looking around the beach; it felt familiar but, couldn't remember what "Yes, I think that's a good idea Lulu when can we have it?" she asked.

"How about 2 weeks from now we can even invite your brothers with their families to come along it can be a family gathering or something," Luna offered.

"I like that idea remind me to let my brothers know about it before school ends would you," Hermione smiles leaving Luna to nod at this.

"Of course," Luna smiled happy that Hermione liked her idea.

"See we're already have plans already," Neville smiled putting his arms around his girls; he felt connected with this beach and looked at his watch; it was now 7:20 "Oh Merlin we should head back now or else we'll be late," he offered leaving the girls to nod rushing over to the car.

"Yes, I agree good thing it's only a ten-minute drive from here… speaking of list we should add BBQ with different kind of meats I'm sure we'll find some at the store when we go grocery shopping two weeks before the BBQ party at the beach," Hermione answered.

"I made a list of things that we need Mione," Luna smiled showing her the list leaving Hermione to nod at this.

"Brilliant we should add ice cream for the kids, sandwiches, salad, pasta, and let's not forget the dessert and maybe some game activities for the kids etc add that to the list Lulu," Hermione quickly added.

"Of course," Luna replied writing it on the list; however, Neville was holding Luna by the waist looking at the ocean view.

"You think we'll find a job around these parts Mione?" Neville asked.

"We'll get by… I'm sure it won't be hard," Hermione replied.

 **~*~End of Chapter Seven~*~**

 **Whooooooo! I'm done with this chapter and again I'm sure you noticed a few changes here and there but, it's heading there to where I last stopped which I can't remember…but, as far as I know it's just the beginning of the story so we'll see how many of you guys will enjoy this story as much as I do. I'm going to skim a few things here and there but, other than that I'm excited where this story goes. Ciao for now dolls!**


End file.
